


Left Behind

by Scribbles97



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alan getting his hands on Thunderbird Three, All ships are pretty vague, Alternate Universe, Arguing, Coma, Crosscut, EOS - Freeform, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gordon gets his sense of humour from Lucy, International Rescue is entirely different, Jeff is still missing, John rolling his eyes at big bro, Lucille and Lee Taylor, Lucy not wanting her babies to grow up, Pre-Canon, Ring of Fire, Scott taking charge, Swearing, Turns out Scott butts heads with Lucy too, Unplugged, family arguments, fireflash, just not in your face, lucy has her hands full, mammoth fic, neverending fic, scott being scott, they're there, three episodes down... three series to go, young!Alan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 88,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: She had watched her husband leave for a thousand missions, yet in the past he had always come home to her.When Jeff Tracy vanishes in an unexpected explosion his family are left in turmoil. Left to cope with the rescue organisation the world can't survive without, five son's eager to help, and friends that shoulder the blame of her husband's death, will Lucy be able to balance all the plates? Or will being the one left behind without her life partner become too much?
Relationships: Colonel Casey/Captain Lee Taylor, Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy, Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy, Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy
Comments: 61
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just part one of what will likely be a massive AU encompassing before, during, and after the Thunderbirds Are Go series. Who knows quite where I'll end up with it, I know I certainly haven't fully figured it out yet, so feedback and suggestions are always welcome (but I can't promise I will include all of them).
> 
> I owe a huge thank you to Gumnut for helping me hash this out and come up with some form of plot and checking out all the bits I got wobbly about. You're an absolute star and I honestly can't thank you enough for all your help and support always.

The last time she had seen him it had been as the call for help had come in. They had been tucking Alan into bed at the time, bedtime story with voices included having just been put down. Jeff had left with a kiss to both their cheeks and a promise to be back to make Alan pancakes in the morning.

When she had checked in, everything had seemed under control. Simply a blip in the Zero-X’s test flight that was being monitored as Jeff boarded the ship and Lee flew alongside in Thunderbird One. 

He said he’d keep the ship company until it had completed its stratospheric tests before it headed into the upper atmosphere. 

He had told her to get to bed, made the same promise that he would be home for pancakes in the morning. 

Sally had woken her barely three hours later. 

She knew instantly that something was wrong. 

Val was already in the lounge, still in uniform, fresh off of her own mission. The way she manipulated the comm said everything Lucy needed to know, something was seriously wrong.

The briefest but clearest of summaries filled her in on what she needed to know.

Lee was taking the two pilots he had plucked out of the air to hospital. 

And Jeff wasn’t responding. 

They didn’t even have a visual on him. 

Jeff was MIA.

“I’m launching Two with Four,” She murmured to Val, “He could have gone under.”

“Mom?”

She froze at the voice of her eldest coming from the bottom of the stairs. A light sleeper no doubt distrubed by the urgent voices that had danced along the hall. Ice ran down her spine at the thought of what to tell the rest of her sons. 

“What’s going on?”

Val turned for her, she could trust the boys’ Aunt, she would tell them straight. 

“Scott, we’ve lost contact with your father. We’re about to fly out and start a search grid.”

“I’m coming.” He stated in no uncertain terms, “I can use a pod, expand the grid. We did plenty of drills like this in training.”

Lucy wanted to argue, to tell him to stay home and look after his brothers. He had only been part of International Rescue for six months, was still technically in his training and probation. 

Not that any of that was an excuse, no matter how much she wanted it to be. 

“Take him Lucy,” Sally told her, voice low and firm, “I’ll run comms from here.”

She turned, looking to the eldest with a hard gaze, “You do exactly as you are told. Am I clear?”

He straightened instantly, her tone of voice no doubt taking him back to the early days of his training. She could envision him saluting as he nodded, 

“Yes Ma’am.”

Nodding she looked to Val, “Suit up, I’ll meet you on Two.”

Before she could dash off herself, Sally caught her arm. The older woman’s lips were pressed thin and Lucy could see the pleading look in her eye, 

“Fly safe, Lucy.”

Swallowing against the bile in her throat, Lucy nodded, “I’ll bring him home Sally. I swear it.”

***

They’d searched for a week straight, stopping only long enough to refuel. She refused to stop, refused to believe that he could just be gone. 

It was perhaps the first time all week she had allowed herself out of the hanger and ventured to the kitchen, needing something different than the ration bars their chief scientist had designed.

She had promised Sally that she would find him. 

She couldn’t bring herself to tell the boys. 

That would mean admitting defeat. 

The notification that Thunderbird One was refueled and ready for launch made her look up from the sandwich she had been picking at. 

It was time to go again. 

Before she could stand, a hand clasped her shoulder, pushing her firmly into the stool she had perched on. 

“Enough Sis,” The gruff voice of her brother warned, “We’ve searched every possible sector.”

Turning on the stool she looked up to her little brother, eyes hard as she glared at him. 

“Nuh uh,” He shook his head, “You can fight me all you want on this, but we’ve agreed enough is enough. We ain’t keepin’ lookin’.”

“No!” She exclaimed, “Lee we can’t just stop looking. He could still be out there! It’s only been a week for christs sake, we might have missed something…” She trailed off shaking her head, shoulders falling as she added softly, “...somehow.”

Her brother’s sigh was heavy as he spun her to face him fully, both of his hands landing squarely on her shoulders as she met his eye, 

“We’ve watched that footage over and over.” he murmured, “Come on Luce, admit it to yourself.”

Shaking her head she bit her lip. She couldn’t. She wouldn’t. 

“Lucy I was  _ there _ ,” He started again, “I saw that blast myself… it was blinding and too fast to get away fr--”

“No!” She cut him off, tears stinging her eyes, “No Lee, don’t say it. Please don’t say it... He can’t be. I can’t… If Jeff is gone--”

“What?”

She turned suddenly, the two youngest boys stood in the doorway of the patio matching gazes wide and disbelieving. Their appearance left her scrambling, startled and surprised that they had overheard the conversation. 

“No!” Alan exclaimed, lip wobbling, tears brimming over onto his cheeks, “No! Daddy can’t be gone. Mommy you promised! You said you wouldn’t stop looking until he came home!”

Next to her Lee straightened. She heard his intake of breath as he looked to the pair of youngsters before looking back to her. The glare he gave her was hard and said everything she didn’t want to hear. 

She couldn’t give them false hope. 

To keep hope going would only hurt them more later on.

It wasn’t fair. 

“I’m sorry,” She whispered looking past him to them both. Sinking down from the stool she crossed the small space, reaching out to both their shoulders and looking between them, “Boys, we have searched and searched. There’s nowhere left to look.”

“Mom, no,” Gordon whispered, his tears already overflowing onto his cheeks, “We can’t give up on him, not yet.”

Taking them both in her arms, she hugged them tight. Both were crying openly and she herself was fighting hard to keep the tears at bay. 

Her brother’s hand on her shoulder was hardly reassurance as she looked up, still not really wanting to admit it but knowing what she had to do.

“Call the others down,” She whispered to him, “I need to tell them too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely blown away by everyones lovely comments and support! Thank you so very much guys <3 I hope Chapter 2 is as exciting for you all!

Stewing silently was not Scott’s style. John thought to himself as he stepped out of the treeline onto the beach. He wasn’t sure if it had perhaps been a result of his eldest brothers grieving, but to find him sitting on the beach silently glaring out at the waves was something new. Scott was a man of action, if something was bothering he would do what he could to fix it. 

Except Dad was gone and they couldn’t do much about that. 

He didn’t look up as John sat down in the sand next to him, just out of the reach of the waves, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the horizon.

“How can she give up so soon?” He muttered, lifting his chin from where it had been resting on his arms folded against his knees, “He could still be out there.”

John stayed silent, quiet anger was his thing. Whilst he was upset that their mother had pulled the search, he couldn’t stay angry at her when he knew her reasons.

“And now she’s vanished off to Kansas.” Scott spat with a glare, “It’s like he never even existed.”

Biting his lip, John still said nothing. Scott knew it wasn’t like that really, it was just him lashing out in hurt and grief. 

Still, he wished they could have kept looking too. 

Raising his face to the evening sky, he shook his head, knowing there was a way. A perfectly sensible and logical way that was just out of reach of him and his brother. 

“Mom wouldn’t have gone if she didn’t have to,” He reasoned, “The board said it was urgent though.”

“What was so much more urgent than Dad’s disappearance that her damn business couldn’t wait?” Scott rounded on him, “We should be out there looking, John! She should never have made me come back, not when there’s still so many places to look.”

Dropping his eyes to the damp sand, John nodded, “I know. I wish they’d have told me sooner, I could have set up a programme, a simulation, something to help.”

This drew Scott’s attention, azure eyes fixing on him with eager interest, “What do you mean?”

John shrugged, “Nothing down here has the power to do a full scan of the area. Not in one full go at least.”

“But?” Scott prompted, tilting his head, “Johnny are you saying there’s a way to search the whole area at once?”

He nodded quickly, “It’s what I’m working on at NASA but none of their equipment had the processing power to do it.” 

His eyes returned to the sky, a quick calculation running through his mind before he pointed up at one of the lights visible in the early night, 

“Thunderbird Five does though.”

Scott was frowning at him, suddenly sat straighter, “You have the specs of our space station?”

Shit. He hadn’t meant to let that slip. 

“Don’t tell Mom.”

“When?”

Well, he was truly down the rabbit hole now. 

“Autumn, before I started training for space flight. I wanted to see if the theory in my project would actually work--”

“And you figured if NASA didn’t have the power, Five would?”

He shrugged, Scott had pretty much got it in one. 

“Hang on,” His big brother frowned, and John knew he’d caught on to the bigger reason he had kept it quiet, “That was right around the time I was going through my clearance tests… When  _ I _ got accused of being the one to hack the system.”

Pulling a face, John shook his head, “I was kind of offended they thought it was you. The programme was much more sophisticated than anything  _ you _ could ever come up with.” 

“I almost lost my clearance because of that!”

It wasn’t anger that raised Scott’s voice, at least not entirely, perhaps mostly disbelief with a smidge of anger on the side. 

“I fixed it.” John offered, “And in two weeks you’ll be off of probation and a full IR member. It all worked out, didn’t it?”

Scott snorted, shaking his head at his younger brother with a sideways glance, “So, hypothetically…”

John took the prompt, flexing his toes in the sand as he nodded slowly, “ _ Hypothetically _ , if I could get up there and upload the programme. The scans for an area the size we were searching, could run in a matter of hours.”

“Would they be a hundred precent?”

That was what he didn’t know. 

Scott nodded at the lack of answer, sighing as he leant back on his arms and tilted his head back to look at the sky, 

“So,  _ hypothetically, _ how would you get up there without clearance?”

***

Lucy hadn’t wanted to leave the island or her boys, but she needed answers. 

Answers that only two people could give her.

Answers that only one person would give her. 

“Watching the footage again won’t change what happened Lucy.”

Swiping the clip to one side, she looked up from her desk to the man stood in the doorway. His slight build hardly filled the space, yet his tone of voice demanded all her attention. 

“I can hope to see something I might have missed though, Kyrano.” She replied, eyes drifting back to the clip as the explosion filled the screen. 

There were only a select handful of people that would be brave enough to perch on the corner of Lucille Tracy’s desk. Even fewer would be brave enough to close the screen she had been watching. 

His green eyes demanded her attention from above as he folded his arms, “I can confirm what we’ve been assuming. It was Gaat that hijacked the ship.”

Bile rose in her throat and she had to look away. 

“Why?” She choked out. 

Kyrano shrugged, “I would imagine his usual motivations, money, power.”

His sigh was heavy, drawing her attention back to him, “I need to ask a favour.”

“I had assumed as much, you don’t usually call me out here for nothing.” She frowned, noticing how his face had fallen and his eyes softened. 

“You’re Tanusha’s godmother.”

“No,” She was immediately standing, shaking her head at him, “Kyrano, don’t be ridiculous. I won’t--”

“ _ Listen _ .” He cut her off, taking her by the shoulders, “We both know my brother, that he wants power and revenge. Tanusha is scared of what lengths Gaat may go to to try and persuade her… What methods he might use.”

She glared at him, eyes hard as she shook her head, “Well you’d best be there for her.”

He shook his head, “Lucy, I am the lead of IR and TI security. My brother is a threat to both of those right now, and I’m not going to let him bring any more harm to your family.”

“And what about your little girl?” She pressed, knowing how Tanusha had been hurt by the death of her mother, and how her own boys were struggling with the loss of Jeff. 

Kyrano’s smile was sad as he squeezed her shoulders, “Kayo isn’t so little any more. She’s settled on the island with the boys. I think she’ll be just fine.”

“I’m not letting you say goodbye Kyrano.”

“It’s not goodbye Lucy, I’m simply asking that you make sure she’s looked after.”

There was the distinct feeling in the pit of her stomach that Kyrano was lying. That his request that his daughter was looked after was something he simply had to make sure of before he dealt with the problem of his brother. 

Tanusha was like the daughter Lucy had never had though, and the young woman fitted in with her sons just as such. She knew that she could promise what Kyrano wanted to hear. 

“Of course,” She nodded slowly, still watching him closely, “You and Tan are family, Kyrano.”

He stood from the desk, once again getting the height advantage as he looked down to her with a soft smile, “Thank you, Lucy.”

Before he could hug her, she pulled back, looking up to him with a hard glare, “You look after yourself. Do you hear me?”

She knew the request was futile, Kyrano would do what he wanted regardless, he always did. 

“I’ll do my best.” He nodded, looking to his watch, “I need to get going.”

Just like that he was moving away, smiling as he threw a mock salute at her. She couldn’t help the fond smile as she shook her head at him and called, 

“Fly safe!” 

The reply was faint through the closing door, but she just about made out the three lettered response, “F.A.B.”

Once the door clicked shut, Lucy was already reaching back to her private comm. 

“Is everything alright Lucy?”

Pulling her eyes away from the door, she looked to the hologram of the girl they had just been talking about,

“How would you feel about a little challenge? Let’s call it a competition with your father.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy had to smile as her youngest son ran up to her before she could even announce her return. She caught him in her arms, hugging him tight and pausing to kiss the top of his head. It was a relief to be home, back with her family where she needed to be. Not in Kansas City, fighting the board over her capability of running both her own business and that of International Rescue. 

“How you doing Kiddo?” She asked, pulling back enough to look at him, “You finished your lessons today?”

He nodded, tucking himself into Lucy’s chest as he sighed, “I don’t wanna go to school next week Mom, I want to stay here with you!”

Squeezing him tight, Lucy sighed herself, “I know Allie, but it’s only for two weeks and I promise I’ll be there at the weekend to see you.”

She knew he was still pouting, but two weeks in school followed by a month of home schooling was the best deal they had found when it had come to moving to the island. 

“Let your mother put her things down at least, Allie,” Sally scolded gently, “She’s had a long flight.”

Lucy smiled up at the older woman, refusing to let Alan go despite what she said, “It’s okay, I missed my baby.”

“Mo-om!” Alan protested, “I’m not a baby any more!”

Kissing him on his cheek, she laughed, “You boys will always be my babies.”

An alert from the desk in the lounge drew her attention. From the sound she knew just what alert it was, yet couldn’t understand what had triggered it. 

Looking to Sally, she frowned, “Was there a problem whilst I was away?”

“No,” Sally confirmed, “I checked just at lunch time, Thunderbird Five is fully operational. I haven’t made any calls for the elevator, and as Lee and Val are away in Two I don’t imagine they have either.”

Pulling away from Alan, Lucy went to the desk, pulling up logs and system reports immediately. 

The problem was immediately obvious and froze her heart, “It’s a hack.”

Instinct told her to shut the ship down, to freeze and destroy anything aboard it before it fell into the wrong hands. 

Something else made her hesitate though, made her look closer at the lines of code that had sprung up in front of her. 

It was familiar. 

Swiping the screen to one side, she turned her focus to the CCTV of the island, more specifically that of the hangar. 

Red hot anger melted the ice that had clutched her heart. 

“Scott Carpenter. John Glenn. Office,  _ now. _ ”

Alan’s eyes were wide as he looked over the edge of the desk and up at the hologram, “What did they do Mommy?”

Taking a breath, she looked down to him, “Assured that neither of them will ever get to fly a Thunderbird.”

“Will  _ I _ get to fly Thunderbird Three Mommy?”

His hair was soft and downy as she ran her hand through it, a fond smile gracing her lips as she nodded, “If you work hard Allie, I don’t doubt you will.”

She didn’t voice her fear of what might happen if one day he did.

***

Scott knew that he had to keep calm, that flying off the handle wouldn’t end well. 

He’d clashed with his mother before. 

In the past Dad had always been there to mediate. 

Except Dad was the reason they had called the space elevator home. 

They couldn’t give up on him, not so soon. 

John paused as they reached the door to their parent’s office, turning back to Scott with a glare, 

“Let me do the talking.”

That was probably wise. 

Scott wasn’t sure he could make any promises though. 

A roll of his younger brother’s eyes and he reached for the door handle. 

He felt the ice from his mother’s glare before the door was fully open.

“You two better have a damn good reason for whatever you thought you were doing recalling the space elevator.”

The look John threw at him as they stood in front of the desk in the room spoke volumes, a dangerous reminder to stay quiet and let him handle it. 

“I’d say that we pointed out a rather large security flaw for you,” The younger brother shrugged, hands going to the pockets of the jeans he had hastily changed into once they had been caught out. 

“ _ Why _ ?” She asked looking between them, “I’d expect Scott to do something stupid like this, but you John... You’re meant to be the sensible one. What on earth were you thinking? You’re barely licensed for flight with NASA never mind with IR.”

Scott bristled at the comment, but bit his lip. 

Next to him, John rocked on the balls of his feet, coming across as being far too at ease for the situation. 

“I wanted to test my programme.”

He could see the ice thawing in their mother’s eyes, but there was still anger there. Intrigue perhaps getting the better of her over John’s statement. 

“What programme?”

John wouldn’t need any more prompting, he would happily launch into an in depth description of the programme, what it did, how it worked, why they needed it. Scott knew, he’d made the mistake of asking before.

“In  _ short _ , John.” 

Scott had to look down to the deep red rug they were standing on to hide his smile. 

“I-- _ We _ thought that we could use my NASA project to scan the area where the Zero-X was.”

“And why did that require Thunderbird Five?”

“It is the only thing I know with enough processing power.” John shrugged. 

Scott felt her eyes turn to him, forcing him to look up and meet her gaze.

“You told him?”

“ _ No _ .” He sniped, knowing the protest sounded more like a child of Alan’s age than the twenty-six year old he was.

“Don’t take that tone with me young man.” She snapped back, standing from her seat, leaning forward over the desk, “Don’t you forget what your clearance tests flagged up. I’ve a good mind to strike you. You’re still on probation.”

“Oh sure, like you need to remind me!” He spat back, unable to help himself, “It’s like you’re looking for something to strike me out for! John’s the one that knows how to hack shit, yet you automatically assume it’s all me!”

Her tone was low as she held his eye, “You watch your language.”

“Why?” He yelled, ignoring John’s murmur of warning, “We’re all fucking adults here! Or have you forgotten in your determination to keep us all as children forever.”

He wasn’t sure what response he had expected, but the resounding yell made him flinch, “Do  _ not _ raise your voice at me.”

Heart hammering in his chest, he swallowed hard, “I’m an adult, I’ll do what the fuck I want and that includes to keep looking for Dad!”

“Effective immediately, you’re grounded pending full investigation of this leak of confidential information.”

“No, Mom,” John protested softly.

Scott didn’t wait to hear any more, spinning on his heel he stormed out of the office, ensuring he slammed the door  _ hard _ on his way out.

There was a long moment of silence. John looking to the floor as Lucy fell back into the leather desk chair with a sigh of regret. 

His voice was soft when he did finally speak, “He just wants to bring Dad home, Mom. Just like the rest of us do.”

She knew that, from the bottom of her heart she knew that they all wanted the same thing. 

It was just that she couldn’t see her boys get hurt. 

Not when she had lost so much already.

It took a herculean effort to look up to him and meet his green-blue eyes. The red of his hair was emphasized by the gold of the sunset shining through the window at her back. 

When had he gotten so tall? 

When had her little boys grown up so much?

Something shifted in John’s face, his eyes softening, the set of his jaw loosening as he gave a slight nod and turned, leaving her in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

John didn’t often visit the den, it was more of a space for the younger of the five of them to sit and play games or watch films away from the main hub of the lounge. Scott and Virgil could be found in there often enough, normally distracting the youngest two when the lounge became a communications hub for International Rescue. 

It wasn’t any surprise that he found Scott there. 

If it had have been earlier in the day, the eldest would have probably set off on a run around the island. The ground was tretarous though and Scott knew there was good reason for a ban on night time runs. 

It was equal parts fortunate and unfortunate that Virgil was there to be on the receiving end of big brother’s rant. 

He took the beanbag between the pair, lounging back as Scott’s rant trailed off. 

“She’s grieving too Scott,” Virgil murmured softly, “Plus she’s having to keep everything else going. I don’t imagine she meant to have a dig at you specifically.”

Scott shook his head, “She doesn’t want any of us on the teams, Virgil. Not if she can find a way to stop us and that’s exactly what she’s looking to do with me.”

“Oh would you listen to yourself.” John rolled his eyes, looking to Scott, “It’s not that she doesn’t  _ want _ us to be part of this.”

Scott’s glare turned on him, but it didn’t scare John, it hadn’t for a long time. 

“Then what, John? What else could make her so damn determined to screw me over?”

Virgil was watching him too, brown eyes wary. 

“You’re the only one of us already in service with IR.” He shrugged, Scott had no reason to get angry with the facts at least, “We’ve lost Dad because of him having a role within IR.”

The look Scott was giving him was still hard. It hurt John to think how much like their father Scott looked when he set his face like that. Yet there was something about that face that he could see wasn’t right. The set of his eyes wasn’t one of anger, there wasn’t that spark of passion there that Scott always had when something had made him angry. 

“So?”

Virgil huffed, “Come on Scott, you’re not thick.”

John shook his head, “You  _ know _ Scott. Don’t act like you don’t.”

“Screw that.” Scott spat, looking away from John to the balcony that looked out over the island’s runway. His voice softened as his shoulders fell slightly, the anger having ebbed slightly in just that moment, 

“Dad built those ships for us. He always said it. Five original ships. Five of us.”

None of them looked around at the sound of rushed footsteps across the wooden floor. John winced as Alan announced his and Gordon’s arrival,

“I wanna fly Thunderbird three!”

Scott’s glare focussed on the youngest, “Go away Alan. You weren’t invited to this talk.”

Virgil reached out to their little brother, frowning at Scott, “Hold up there. He’s as much a part of all this as the rest of us.”

Gordon threw himself to the floor at John’s feet, folding his arms as he looked between his three older brothers. 

_ Please don’t ask _ . John thought to himself, the last thing he wanted was Scott all riled up again. 

“He’s just a kid!” Scott exclaimed, flinging an arm towards Alan. 

“I am not!” Alan shouted back, “I told Mommy, I’m not a kid!”

“Mom thinks we’re all kids Alan!” Scott snapped, sitting straighter in the bean bag, towering over the youngest, “Now Dad’s gone she’s not going to let any of us do anything because she thinks something's going to happen to us like it did him.”

“I don’t care!” Alan pouted, shouting back just as loud as his big brother, “I don’t want anyone to leave ever again! I don’t want anyone else to die!”

It was his final word that shocked them all into stunned silence. All four of them looking at the one stood in the centre, cheeks red and suddenly tear stained.

Scott always did have a soft spot for comforting upset siblings. 

John caught Gordon’s shoulder, stopping him from going to the youngest before Scott could. It earned him a glare from the swimmer, but as Scott pushed himself up from the beanbag, John knew he was right to make the call. 

“Hey Allie,” Scott cooed as he wrapped the youngest up in his arms, “It’s okay kid. Nobody else is going away.”

Alan pushed away from him, not completely but just enough to wipe at his eyes with his arm.

“You don’ know that Scotty,” He sniffed, “Nobody knew Daddy was gonna die.”

John’s chest hurt as he watched the pair, wishing he could say something but knowing he had to keep quiet. 

“What if you go?” Alan continued, “Or what if Mommy goes? ‘M scared that she might not come back.”

He saw the moment, the second that the hard look that had been on Scott’s face all afternoon fell as he pulled Alan back close to him. Yet it wasn’t what he had been waiting for. 

Scott had rested his head against Alan’s, John saw the elder brother swallow hard as he screwed his eyes shut. 

“I’m scared too Allie.”

Releasing his hold of Gordon’s shoulder, John gave a slight nod, “None of us know what happens next.”

“No,” Scott agreed softly looking up to him, “We don’t.”

John would take the look his big brother was giving him as an apology. It was likely about all that he would get in terms of how Scott should have listened to him, not that he would complain. It seemed that he had taken a step forward at least by admitting that he was having the same feelings as the rest of them. 

“But we can’t let that fear dictate our lives,” Virgil added, wriggling off of his beanbag to wrap an arm around Alan’s shoulders.

Scott nodded in agreement, “V’s right, we have to trust Mom, and each other, that we will come home. Otherwise we’ll be so busy worrying, we won’t be able to focus on the stuff that really matters.”

“You’re all going to make me sick with this sentiment,” Gordon uttered, shifting to stand. 

John smirked as Virgil grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into his side, “Says the one about to leave us for olympic training.”

“Gerroff!” Gordon protested, struggling against Virgil’s arm, “Alan, help!”

The youngest giggled as he watched the pair, shaking his head, “You’re on your own there, Gordy.”

As Gordon wriggled out of Virgil’s grasp and launched at Alan, John caught Scott’s eye. A raised eyebrow and a lift of his chin was enough to ask the silent question he needed an answer to. 

Just as discreetly, Scott nodded in return, his smile fading briefly along with the laughter that had been in his eyes. 

Maybe they weren’t okay in that moment, but given time, John knew they would be.

***

She wanted wine, but being on duty meant she had to settle with juice. 

Juice didn’t get rid of the bitter taste in her mouth. 

Leaning forward she set the glass down on the pile of papers she didn’t particularly care about at that moment. John had walked out and left her drowning in her own thoughts.

“Did I give up too soon?”

Val rolled her eyes from where she had been leaning against the wall, waiting for Lucy to answer whatever had been asked when she and Lee had arrived in the office. Folding her arms she shifted to stand straighter, “You couldn’t warrant the resources any longer. Not when there are other people needing our help.”

Warranted resources or not, what use was International Rescue if they couldn’t save one of their own?

“Luce,” Lee drawled, crossing one leg over the other in the armchair in the far corner of the room, “Stop it. You did what you deemed necessary and them boys need to accept that.”

Except her boys weren’t kids any more. Three of them were legally adults, old enough to make their own decisions and lead their own lives. 

If those decisions lead them to IR, who was she to stop them? 

Their mother. 

A widow.

The new CEO of the organisation.

“Those  _ boys _ ,” Val started, glaring at Lee, her tone of voice giving away that she didn’t approve entirely of his statement, “have the stubbornness of both you and Jeff in them, they were never going to want to give up on him easily.”

She looked to Lucy, arms folded as she shrugged, “If Scott and John have something they think they can trial, it might be worth looking into.”

Val wasn’t wrong. 

Lucy’s gut had been to look into the program John had described.

Fear had got her hung up on how the redhead had known about the specs of the space station.

“It scares me that they want to go into this,” She whispered, eyes distant, not really seeing the room in front of her, “Not only what’s happened,” She swallowed hard, screwing her eyes shut as she tried to block the thoughts from her head, “But, how many injuries have we had this quarter alone? Despite the safety measures.”

She knew that she couldn’t count them on two hands. 

“They’ve wanted to be part of this since the start.” Val told her immediately, “We always said there was a ship here for each of them.”

“Ships for them or not,” Lee cut in, “They need to respect those above them if they want to be part of this, family or not.”

“No,” Lucy found herself murmuring, her thoughts escaping as she continued to gaze at nothing, “Val’s right, Lee. If they each went to one of the other teams, maybe we wouldn’t have a problem.” 

Taking a breath she refocussed on the room, looking between her brother and her best friend, “But I couldn’t send them away, not now, not after this.”

Lee sighed, shaking his head, “If you do that you’re asking for trouble.”

Yet she couldn’t see another way. 

“I have to keep them safe Lee, somewhere I can keep an eye on them and not have to constantly wonder if they’re safe.”

“And what about the program? Everything that we have all gone through along with every other member?”

Lee had never been a stickler for the rules, he had always picked and chosen what he listened to. The problem was, the things he picked to stick by, he stuck by religiously. 

“We would still put the boys through it,” Val shrugged, “Scott’s already gone through it all, it wouldn’t be fair if the rest of them didn’t.”

Perhaps it wouldn’t be a perfect solution, but she supposed it was the best of all the options. 

Pursing her lips she leant back in her seat with a sigh, “I just hope they don’t see it as me trying to keep them under my thumb.”

“We would have to do it the right way,” Val murmured in agreement, ignoring Lee’s huff of disapproval, “Find a way to manage them as their own team.”

Lucy knew that wouldn’t be an issue, “They’re good as a team, they always have been. Whenever we went on--” Her voice caught, breaking off the memory of family camping trips. 

“Hey,” Val murmured, rounding the desk and spinning Lucy’s chair so she could crouch in front of her, “it’s alright Luce, what is it?”

She shook her head, wiping at the tears that had sprung to her eyes so unexpectedly.

Loneliness that had been twisting her stomach for days had finally knotted itself there, leaving her feeling sick and hurting. Jeff was gone. Their bed was half empty and cold. There was suddenly nobody there at her side, stealing subtle glances, knowing smiles, and the most tender of touches. 

It was like half of her had been ripped away and she had been left to bleed out. 

“I don’t--” She choked out through a sob, “-I don-- know if I can do this… not without him.”

Val squeezed her leg, waiting until she met her eye to shake her head, “It’s alright Luce, I know it’s hard. None of this is going to be easy, but you’ve got us, and you’ve got the boys. We’re all going to help you through this. Just tell us what you need?”

Throwing herself into work hadn’t helped. Sitting and processing hadn’t either. 

She wasn’t sure what else she could do. 

Lee’s grunt as he stood from the armchair drew her attention. He looked to her with a slight nod before looking to Val, 

“She needs time. We all just need some time.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was late by the time she had calmed herself enough to go and find the boys. Alan was already tucked up in bed, Gordon sat in his younger brother’s room reading some science book by the lamp light. 

Virgil was in the den, sat at his keyboard playing a tune she didn’t recognise. 

Going to stand behind him she touched his shoulder, watching as his fingers flowed over the keys. 

“Have you spoken to Scott?” He murmured, not looking up from the keys.

“Not yet,” She sighed, “He and John were my next stop.”

Virgil nodded, his hands slowing and coming to a stop on the keys. They rested still for a moment before he drew them back into his lap. 

“We’re all scared,” He admitted softly, not turning to look at her, “Please don’t be too mad at him?”

He had always been the one most sensitive to fights and arguments, attempting to diffuse them before they started even when he had been so much younger. She knew that Jeff being gone wouldn’t be easy on any of them, especially with how it had happened. Each of them grieved in their own ways though and she knew how Scott especially could get.

“Scott has a reckless streak, we all know it. And I can’t let anything happen to you boys, especially not now.”

Virgil nodded, his hand reaching up to squeeze hers on his shoulder, “We don’t want anything to happen to you either, Mom.”

Her heart clenched, knowing that the fear had to work both ways. Leaning down she kissed the top of his hair, her hand squeezing his shoulder.

“We’ll figure something out, kiddo.” She murmured, combing her fingers through the long ends of his hair, “You need a trim.”

He reached back to ruffle the ends, shrugging as he did, “I was thinking about going short with it anyway. I’m not letting it get as long as Gordon’s.”

Lucy couldn’t help a chuckle, “You leave your brothers fashion choices alone… or should I remind you of what  _ you _ did at sixteen?”

He tensed and shuddered with a shake of his head, “I’d rather you didn’t. But come on, everyone knows that you can’t make a manbun work unless you grow a beard, and that scruff on the kids face hardly counts as bum fluff.”

A light tap on his shoulder was meant to be scolding, but she really didn’t have the heart. It would have to remain a secret that she agreed with the opinion. It was Gordon’s choice and who was she to argue with it?

“Can you manage another week away from college?” She asked as he turned to straddle the stool so he was facing her. 

“Sure, Alice is sending me extra notes and I can finish my papers from here using the TI program, if you’ll give me access?”

She hummed, it would be hypocritical to give him full access after the lashing she had given Scott earlier. 

“Why, anyway?” He frowned, no doubt knowing the answer wasn’t so straight forward. 

She swallowed and took a breath, “I was thinking of going to the farm for a bit, just the six of us for some proper family time.”

It was a relief that he smiled and nodded, even if the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“That sounds good, I’d like that Mom.”

He glanced past her, nodding to the balcony of the den, “Scott and John were down by the pool last I knew.”

Rolling her eyes she smiled, “Yeah alright I get the hint.”

He chuckled as she stepped back, “Love you, Mom.”

“Love you too, Kiddo.”

***

The moment Scott saw her, she saw him tense. His face fell into a glare and his back straightened. From the opposite lounger, John twisted to see what had caused such a reaction. It was hard not to smile at the blanket he was wrapped up in, constellations and their names etched on the fleece.

“Is this section restricted, or can anyone join the party?” She asked, hovering between the two loungers they were sat on. 

Neither answered, both avoiding looking at her. She had known it wouldn’t be straight forward, there would have to be some bridge building before things would truly be right again. But for both to simply ignore her, stung more than she had expected. 

“I’m sorry I made assumptions earlier,” She murmured, folding her arms, “Scott that wasn’t fair of me.”

The eldest huffed as he leant back on his arms to look up to her. Even in the low light she could still see the hurt in his eyes as he watched her for a moment before he spoke, 

“We just want to try and find Dad.”

“And you think I don’t?” She bit back. Catching herself, she closed her eyes and took a breath. 

“Look,” She started again, “I  _ want _ to keep looking, but your father wouldn’t want the resources diverted away from other people in need.”

Scott looked down as his face contorted, probably trying to hide his emotion from her but failing terribly. John hunched forward, nodding in silent agreement. 

“The programme wouldn’t take up much of Thunderbird Five’s resources,” John murmured, looking up to her with pursed lips, “The processing power it would use would hardly be significant.”

She nodded, her decision having been made before she had come to speak to them, “I trust your capability, John. Otherwise I would be sending the program to Hiram before I let you plug it in to Thunderbird Five.”

The sudden spark of hope in both of their eyes was obvious as they looked up to her. Both sat straighter now, eager. 

“I can’t let you up to Thunderbird Five without clearance and having an actual space license,” She pointed out quickly, not wanting them to get too excited, “But your Uncle Lee and I will go up tomorrow, I’d suggest making sure you were up early enough to supervise from the office.”

A glance back to Scott before standing quickly with a nod, “Yes Ma’am.”

Rolling her eyes at him she glared gently, “Don’t call me that,” Catching his shoulder she shook her head, “I’m your mother first, nothing is going to change that.”

She nodded him away, back towards the warm lights of the house and out of the cool night air. There were still words to be had with the eldest, things that weren’t to be heard by younger siblings. 

Once John was out of range, she took the blanket that had been wrapped around him and sat down next to Scott, draping the material across both of their shoulders as she nudged him slightly. The sideways glance of blue eyes was uncertain, but he shuffled closer regardless, sighing as he leant into the warmth of the fleece. 

“At your age, your Dad would have done exactly the same thing,” She started, looking across to him, thinking just how like his father he looked. The reminder tugged at her chest.

“I’m not saying what you did was okay, and I’m not some Air Force commander that’s going to brush you off because you’re just a junior air man.” Reaching across she squeezed his knee, “I’m your mom. If you can’t come to me with these ridiculous, half thought through plans, who can you go to with them?’

The lights from the villa were reflecting in his eyes more than they had been earlier, and she could see the ripple of the tears as he sniffed and shook his head. 

“Dad always said how much you grounded him,” Scott whispered, his hand reaching out to take hers on his knee, “That if it weren’t for you, there’d be five people running International Rescue, him, you, Grandma, Uncle Lee, and Aunt Val.”

Lucy smiled. She remembered the day Jeff had come to her with his grand plan to help save those that needed the help nobody else could offer. The help that they had once themselves needed. It had been an argument that he had been crazy and five people couldn’t possibly save the entire world. 

“I mean in a good way,” Scott added softly, “Could you imagine  _ five _ of us running this whole thing?”

“It would be hard going,” She agreed, “Probably dangerous even.”

Scott nodded and then sighed, “Dad always encouraged the stupid ideas. Made them more crazy.”

Didn’t Lucy know it. She couldn’t count how many times she’d caught the boys doing something ridiculous and decided it was simply best to leave them to their own devices. Any unfortunate outcome she had decided would be dealt with by the so-called responsible adult partaking in the activity. 

“I get you’re scared of what might happen to us out there Mom,” Scott continued, “I was scared that you’d ground us because of that. That if I came to you with the idea you’d be too scared to let us at least try.”

He paused with a heavy sniff as he shook his head, “I should have known better than that. Dad taught me that much.”

All of the boys had always found it calming when she played with their hair, she hoped that Scott still did as she reached up to run her fingers through the finer hairs at the nape of his neck. 

“How do you mean, son?”

Blue eyes shining he smiled softly at her, “He told me never to tell you, but I guess now he--” His voice caught before he could finish, clearly catching him off guard as he bent double with a sob.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lucy cooed, dropping her arm around his shoulders and squeezing hard, “Scotty, it’s alright.”

Coughing to clear his throat, Scott took a deep breath. He didn’t sit straight but stayed hunched forward, elbows resting on his knees as he gazed up towards the house. Lucy kept her hand lightly on his back, rubbing gentle circles as she waited for him to speak again. 

“He always said, that without you he wouldn’t have done any of it. That he would have instead been this mess of a man, with blood on his hands, and no knowledge of how to love himself let alone anyone else.” 

Lucy had always assumed as much about Jeff. They had had conversations about it late at night, normally after nightmares had woken him. Over time though that kind of conversation had gotten less as sleep had become more valued and she had never seen a need to validate her assumptions.

Scott sniffed again, drawing her out of her thoughts as he sighed and shook his head, “And that you took everything he gave you and made it something more, something that he saw as perfect and wonderful. Not because you were his wife, he always made that very clear, but just because of who  _ you _ are Mom.”

He twisted to look back at her, tears evident on his cheeks as his lip wobbled, “And I forgot that. He’s been gone eleven days and I  _ forgot _ Mom.”

She pulled him in, wrapping him tight in her arms as she kissed the top of his head, “You’re grieving Scott. Emotions get all mixed up and your brain throws things off. You haven’t forgotten anything, you’re just prioritising different.”

“‘M sorry.” He whispered, sighing against her shoulder, “I’m really sorry, Mom.”

Rocking gently she kissed the top of his hair again, “It’s okay Scotty, we’re gonna get through this. I swear it. All of us, together.”

She just hoped it didn’t pull her apart trying to do so. 


	6. Chapter 6

Scott looked around as a groan came from the stairs and Virgil appeared, hunched over and still in his pjs. It wasn’t often that Thunderbird Three launched quite so early in the morning, but when it did, it woke the whole house. Even the sleeping dead.

“Virgil you missed it!” Alan exclaimed, still grinning as he and Gordon walked in from the pool, “You missed Thunderbird Three!”

Yawning, Virgil nodded, “I’m sure I’ll see it again Allie.”

Wordlessly, Scott held out his brother’s mug filled with coffee, smirking as the exhaustion in his brother's eyes lifted ever so slightly.

“Gordy, you comin’?” Alan called to his fellow blond brother as he hesitated on his way to the stairs, “Mom said we could watch in the lounge!”

“I’ll be right up Allie,” Gordon nodded, “You could always go and watch with John in the office.”

The youngests face lit up as he went scampering off upstairs to find his other space loving brother. 

“So,” Gordon started as he went to the fridge, “What’ve I missed that involves going up to Five?”

“And why so early?” Virgil murmured, looking down to his mug, “Could they have not waited until this afternoon?”

Scott shook his head as he hopped up to sit on the kitchen island, “Mom wants to head out to the farm tonight, it’ll take an hour or two for her and Lee to readjust once they’re down again.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “What’ve they gone up for?”

He sighed as both brothers looked to him with frowns, knowing he couldn’t simply brush them off but equally unsure as to whether they strictly needed to know what was going on. Would it give them false hope? Or were they both mature enough to realise that the chances of anything coming up were slim?

After all, even he hadn’t wanted to admit how small the chances of John’s program finding anything were. It had taken a long night of reflection to realise that part of him feared what he would do if they were left without any further information. If there simply wasn’t anything there to be found, he wasn’t sure what he would do next. 

Mom hadn’t said that she had felt the same, at least, not out loud. He had seen it in her eyes though, the look that said she was clutching at straws just as much as he was in the hope that just maybe something would come up.

“Have they found something?” Gordon asked, tilting his head, “Is that why they’re keeping quiet?”

He shook his head quickly, not willing to let Gordon dwell on the idea, “No. There’s not been anything new.”

“Then what?” Virgil prompted, “You and Mom were out there for ages talking last night, what happened?”

He shrugged, “We were just talking, Mom agreed that John’s program was a good idea and wanted to give it a go. They’ve gone up to install it and do some maintenance whilst they were there.”

Gordon smiled, eyes lighting up as he looked from one older brother to the other, “Well that’s good, right? She’s not really given up, so we don’t have to either right?”

Virgil’s frown turned on the blond, “I’m not sure Gords, it’s not like there’s a high chance it’s going to bring anything new up.”

Gordon’s face fell, “What?”

Scott sighed, “At this point it’s more something to  _ do _ rather than something we think is going to be of use.”

The long night of reflections hadn’t exactly been full of happy thoughts and ideas. Rather the hurt and ache of grief had come to the fore, leaving him in a pit of darkness and exhaustion. John had been the one prodding him away from the bargaining he had been stuck at, insisting that almost two weeks after the accident it was probably too little too late anyway. By the time Mom had approached them he had been well on his way down the slippery slope to depression. 

It would have perhaps been worse if she hadn’t turned up, he had thought to himself, John wasn’t great at the whole comfort thing as much as he did try. To have a listening ear to comfort and reassure him as he rambled through his thoughts and feelings had made it all feel that much more valid. 

It hardly took away the hurt, but at least it helped. 

“Gords, it’s been twelve days,” Virgil sighed, “A midair explosion and no signs of any wreckage or any radio signals? Come on bro, don’t keep kidding yourself.”

The youngest’s face twisted as he shook his head in denial, “No. No you’re wrong! Mom wouldn’t-- How can you all just give up? If Dad were here he wouldn’t-- Just  _ no _ !”

Scott went to reach out for him, not sure what to say to ease the hurt and anger that he knew so well. Gordon pulled back first, his face scrunched as he turned and fled from the room, heading back out towards the pool.

“Shit.” Virgil sighed, slouching where he stood, “I thought he would have realised…”

“Yeah,” Scott leant forward to grip the edge of the counter as he watched Gordon dive into the pool, “Me too.”

“I’ll go out and talk to him in a bit,” Virgil murmured, “Though it might be something better left to Mom.”

Nodding in agreement, Scott scratched his chin, “I’m going to go and check on Allie, you good to keep an eye on him?”

Virgil nodded, “You might want to give Mom the heads up.”

“That’s the plan,” Scott sighed as he jumped down from the counter, “Give us a shout if you need backup.”

His brother hummed as Scott headed for the stairs, “Will do Scooter.”

***

“Should have guessed you’d be down here.”

He ignored his mother’s voice as he swiped at his cheeks, she didn’t need to see him crying. Only babies cried in front of their mom, not grown men. 

The cove at the back of the island was hard to get to but perfectly peaceful and exactly the escape from the rest of his family that he had needed.

“Virgil said you told him to leave you alone,” Mom murmured as she sat down next to him, setting a tupperware down in the sand between them, “So you missed out on his frittata, but seeing as I don’t want the bit they saved for me, I thought you might like it.”

It was easier said than done to ignore the box. His stomach had been tying itself in knots of hunger all day, but he had refused to go up to the house and face his family simply for the sake of food.

“‘M not hungry,” He sniffed, “Thanks.”

“My top swimmer, not hungry?” She asked softly, “Well something must be really wrong then.”

Something in him snapped as he spun on her, straightening in his seat as he glared across at her, “Well no shit Mom! Dad’s  _ gone. _ Of course something is wrong! He’s gone and he’s not coming back. Even Alan knows he’s not coming back. But what did I do? I wasn’t there, I didn’t help in any way. You guys were all out there trying to find him, whilst I swam some lengths in the pool.”

Sure, he and Dad hadn’t always seen eye to eye. Dad had always been there to encourage him with his swimming, sure but he’d always pushed for academic success alongside that. 

Gordon hated school. 

Specifically tests and exams and having to sit still for any length of time. Lessons were boring and the content complex and confusing. It was only Virgil translating half the stuff into a language Gordon could understand that had gotten him through most of it. 

Except then Virgil had gone to college and Gordon’s grades had dropped. Dad had had plenty to say about that, how he couldn’t rely on his big brothers to always bail him out his whole life. Mom had fought his corner. Had quietly assured him that being clever wasn’t the be all and end all of life. She had promised him all the help he wanted, and that he could keep on swimming just so long as he kept on top of school work. 

He was just glad that his last discussion with Dad hadn’t been about school. 

They’d spent the afternoon snorkelling down in that very cove, he’d spent the evening chattering about the giant octopus they had seen. 

Then Dad had flown out. 

“What could you have done?” Mom asked as she ran her fingers through the sand.

He shrugged, “I dunno,  _ something _ .”

“Well, from where I was standing you kept Alan on track with his school work, and helped Virgil make sure your Grandma didn’t poison you all.”

Snorting, he shook his head, “That was just stuff that needed doing, I’d hardly count it as useful.”

The nudge of her shoulder against him jolted him enough to force a smile.

“Alan is too young to really understand all of this,” She told him in no uncertain terms, “Normality and routine is probably the best thing you could have done for him. I should have been here doing it, not leaving it to you.”

“But-- you were--” He started, voice catching as he shook his head, “You were out there trying to find him Mom.”

“Yeah,” She sighed, reaching up to rub her hand across the back of his shoulders, “And I should have been here looking after my boys. You stepped up though Gordy, and did more than I could have ever asked of you. I know your Dad didn’t always show it, but he would’ve been proud of you for that.”

His eyes stung as they watered and something ran down his cheek as he leant into his Mom’s touch. 

“He’s gone, Mom.” He sniffed, “He’s really gone.”

Both her arms held onto him tightly as she rocked him gently, “I know Gordy, it’s okay to miss him. We all do.”

He pulled back, taking a breath as he shook his head and wiped his eyes, “Sorry for crying.”

She tutted loudly at him, “Don’t you  _ ever _ apologise for crying, mister. There is  _ never _ anything wrong with crying, hear me?”

He couldn’t help it, the look on her face, the hard brown eyes that he just couldn’t take seriously as her mouth twitched up at the corner, he had to smile back at her. 

“‘Kay, sorry Mom.”

Her tutt was even louder as she pulled him back to her, “Cheeky.”

He laughed slightly as he sniffed and wiped the stray tears from his cheeks. Leaning back into her, he sighed and closed his eyes,

“What are we gonna do, Mom?”

She kissed his hair as she squeezed his shoulders, “First thing’s first, we’re going to go and get packed up and get on our flight to the farm. After that, I guess we’ll just figure it out as we go.”

That had pretty much always been Mom’s philosophy, take each day as it comes and worry about things when they happened.

It sounded like a pretty good philosophy to live by. 

One day at a time, he was fairly sure he could do that. 


	7. Chapter 7

Scott’s glare was one to freeze fire as he stepped into the kitchen of the farm house. From the t-shirt and shorts Lucy could assume he had been out on a run, something he had only occasionally taken to for the week they had been there so far. 

_ It’s Tan _ , She mouthed to him before returning her focus to the call, “As long as the weather is good and the sky is clear, at least it means you girls can have a good holiday.”

“Thanks Lucy,” Tanusha sighed across the time, “I best go, Penny is waiting for me to go down to the beach.”

It wasn’t that Lucy knew where the two girls were, but she knew that waiting to go and sunbathe on the beach was entirely the opposite of what would be on their agenda. 

“Keep in touch.” She told her before hanging up. 

Scott was leaning against the counter, sipping at a glass of water as he watched her, “How is Kayo?”

“That’s not her name.”

“It’s what she told me to call her.”

Lucy tutted but didn’t argue, Tanusha was mature enough to fight for herself, that was what had earned her the nickname after all. 

“She’s fine,” Lucy nodded, “Away with Penelope for the week.”

Scott frowned, “ _ Lady _ Penelope Creighton-Ward?”

“Yes, you’ve met her a time or two.”

His eye roll spoke volumes as he nodded, “I  _ know _ who she is. I just didn’t have her down as being the sort of company Kayo kept.”

“Both their fathers are heads of security for us. Friendship by association.” she shrugged, nudging him out of the way of the sink as she went to rinse her cup, “Now, get the pancake batter out of the fridge. Your brothers will be up soon.”

Scott chuckled as he went to the fridge and lifted down the jug, “I don’t think Virgil or John will be up anytime soon. One was up studying all night, and the other up stargazing.”

Taking out the frying pan, Lucy shrugged, pancakes had always been Jeff’s thing but they were trying to find a new sense of normality. If that meant her upping her pancake game, she was willing to give it a go. 

“Your Dad’s pancakes always drew everyone down for breakfast,” She murmured, having to bite her lip as she set the pan down on the stove top. 

Scott’s arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, squeezing gently as he kissed her cheek, “Yours will too, Mom.”

She wiped under her eyes, quickly taking a breath and shaking her head, “Sorry. I don’t--”

“It’s okay.” Scott cut her off, “I get it.”

The sound of the youngest pair on the stairs made Scott turn, “I’ll go and keep those two busy until food’s ready.”

Nodding to him she forced a smile, clearing the lump that had blocked her throat she turned to the jug and frying pan. 

If she could make pancakes without Jeff there, things would get just a little bit easier. 

***

Virgil hovered in the doorway of the kitchen, watching their mother as she interacted with the youngest pair over strawberries and chocolate spread and pancakes. Scott was next to him, having been the one sensible enough to supply the required morning coffee to boot his brain. 

“Do you know what’s going on with Kayo?” Scott murmured, too low to be heard by any of the others. 

Virgil frowned, “No. Why would I know?”

Scott shrugged, “You talk to her a lot.”

“I talk to Alice a lot. Doesn’t mean I know her every move.”

Scott’s huff of exasperation made him smile, he wasn’t sure why his big brother was so determined to read into these things. It was entertaining to shoot him down though. 

“She’s away with Lady Penelope.”

He frowned, looking to Scott in confusion, “Alice?”

“ _ Kayo _ .”

That made more sense. Looking back to his coffee he took another sip before frowning again,

“So what’s the issue with Lady P?”

Scott shook his head, “I don’t  _ know _ but Mom said that the pair of them were having a girls week away. It just doesn’t seem right to me.”

He shrugged, what Kayo and Penelope did was their business. There was enough going on in his life without trying to figure out what a girls trip away meant. 

“I dunno Scott, maybe they just needed some time out or something.” 

Scott’s hum suggested the conversation wasn’t over, that something still hadn’t settled in his mind and that there were more answers to be sought. 

“Are you two coming for pancakes?” their mother interrupted, saving Virgil from more of his brother's questions. 

He perked up, stepping into the kitchen and dumping his mug in the sink, “Do we have syrup?”

The raised eyebrow she gave him matched Scott’s, “Would I be your mother if we didn’t have syrup to go with pancakes?”

He grinned, catching her under his arm and giving her a squeeze, “Thanks mom.”

She hugged him back, waiting until she could lean in close enough before whispering, “And later you can tell me why Scott thinks you were up all night studying.”

Wincing he squeezed her again, trying to play off the accusation without letting on to the others. He should have known better than to expect he could pull the wool over her eyes. Mom had always been good at picking up on the most subtle of signs. 

Her phone ringing spared him, drawing her attention away with a hard frown. Both International rescue and Tracy Industries were on strict instructions not to call unless absolutely necessary. Aunt Val and Uncle Lee had checked in occasionally, but their calls were usually late in the day rather than first thing. 

The way her eyes darkened as she looked at the caller ID worried Virgil, the way she glared at each of them before turning to the door had them all falling silent. 

“I’ll be in my office, do  _ not _ disturb me.”

As she turned, Virgil caught sight of the photo on the screen. Sucking in a breath, he nodded to Scott, gesturing for him to follow her. 

It seemed that his big brother had been on to something after all.

***

She was fully aware of how Virgil had nodded to Scott before the eldest had followed her out of the kitchen. It was one more thing to think about as she answered Tanusha’s call, debating whether to send him away or clue him in. 

“Tanusha?”

“We need evac immediately,” Her gasp came down the line, “Penny’s uploading our coordinates now.”

Lucy held the office door for Scott to follow her through, pausing just a moment longer before turning the call to loudspeaker, “Scott’s here with me. I’m scrambling the nearest--”

“No.” Tanusha cut her off, something off about her voice, “Lucy I need someone we can trust.”

She looked across to Scott, “Call Val and Lee, get them to scramble Thunderbird One.”

His nod was quick as he opened up his own comm. Lucy returned her focus to Tanusha, more concerned for what had happened. 

“Is your current location secure?”

“For now.” She confirmed, “I don’t know how long it’ll be before they find us.”

It had barely been two hours since she had spoken to the young woman. It scared her how much the tone had changed in that time. There was something in Tanusha’s voice, something that Lucy couldn’t quite place.

“Who’s with you?” She pressed, “Who is  _ us _ Tin?”

There was a shuffle of the comm being passed from one hand to another, a muted cuss and grunt from someone in the group. 

“Lucy, it’s Penelope.”

She took a breath, both girls were safe, still together, still alive. 

“Parker is on his way to evacuate us from our current position, he should be here in about fifteen minutes which I assume is faster than Thunderbird One can make it?”

“Yes,” She nodded, checking the coordinates and flight path, “Thunderbird One will be five minutes behind him.”

Penelope sucked in a breath, “The Hood knew Kyrano was coming, we’ve done what first aid we can but time is of the essence. We need immediate evac before his men catch up to us.”

It was short and brief, but everything Lucy needed to know. 

Looking across to Scott, she pursed her lips. The eldest was frozen, still watching the comm with wide accusing eyes. 

Scott knew who Gaat was, knew what he was responsible for. 

“Scott. Has Thunderbird One launched?”

Her command seemed to snap him out of it, his eyes locking on hers with a brief nod, “They’re on their way.”

Nodding in return Lucy returned her focus to Penelope, later she would have a chance to talk to Scott. First, Kyrano was hurt. 

“I’ll send coordinates for Thunderbird One to pick us up.” Penelope told her, “Advise medics at the hospital we have two casualties, one with major injuries of various natures, the other a single stab wound to the abdomen.”

Sucking in a breath, Lucy pursed her lips, that explained what had been off with Kayo’s voice. 

“I’m  _ fine _ .” The woman protested from outside of the comm’s range, “It’s a scratch.”

Lucy knew which of the woman’s words she was going to believe. 

“Can we trust the L.A. GDF hospital?” Penelope asked, frown deep even with the distortion from the camera. 

Normally she would send her most trusted to sweep the base, but they were obviously unavailable. 

“I’ll make sure we can,” She murmured with a nod, “Leave it to me. Scott will continue to monitor your position. Inform us as soon as Parker has you.”

“F.A.B.” Penelope nodded, “Will you meet us there?”

Hesitating, she glanced to Scott, unable to quite read his expression, “I’ll have to see.”

Penelope ended the call and Lucy was quickly looking for the number to dial her next port of call. Looking to Scott she nodded, 

“Keep an eye on them will you? I need to call an old friend and make sure the hospital is secure.”

The call only rang twice before a woman answered, “Colonel Janus’ Office.”

Lucy didn’t miss a beat, “It’s Lucille Tracy. I need to speak to the Colonel urgently.”

“I’m afraid he is rather--”

It took effort not to roll her eyes and snarl at the response. Instead she kept her voice low and calm as she spoke, “Go into his office and tell him who it is calling.”

The woman obeyed, giving Lucy a chance to meet the eyes across from her that were silently asking so many questions. 

“Janus?”

“Old Air Force buddy of your Uncle Lee’s.” She explained briefly, returning her focus to her comm as it lit up again with the figure she had been hoping to see. 

“Lucille,” He greeted with a smile, voice still thick and oily as it had been when she first met the man, “How can I be of assistance today?”

“Martin,” She smiled back sweetly, knowing it paid to keep the top brass in the GDF sweet, “I have two of my best security agents on their way to your base in L.A. before they land I need the hospital security checked and a team I can trust to ensure my people’s safety.”

“Well,” He sighed, “I suppose I still owe you for Portugal.”

Laughing briefly, Lucy nodded again, “You will always owe me for Portugal.”

“I’ll buy you a drink some time,” He grinned, flicking his wrist somewhere off screen as he glanced away, “Consider it done. I’ll alert the team there to your arrival and that you should receive anything you require.”

“I shan’t be there personally,” She warned him, knowing what the gesture he was making truly meant, “I’m away with the boys for a week, we need some time after…” She trailed off swallowing with a nod, “Well, I’m sure you have heard about Jeff along with the rest of the world.”

His smile dropped but looked far from sad as he nodded, “If I can do anything Lucy, you need only ask, darling.”

Forcing a smile again, she swallowed hard, “Thank you Martin. If you could see to the security I would appreciate it. Once I’ve vetted a team at our end I’ll send someone to take over.”

“I shall see to it personally now. Keep me updated on the situation.”

“I shall.”

She cut the call without further words, looking to Scott with a raised eyebrow.

“Thunderbird One has them,” He told her, “They’re en route now.”

Her gut told her she needed to be there. It was down to her that Tanusha had chosen to follow her father into Gaat’s clutches. There would be no doubt that Kyrano would have a few choice words for her at some point. 

“You should go to them,” Scott murmured, voice low and soft as he watched her, “Kay is family.”

Still she hesitated, her boys were just getting into some form of normality. She needed to be there for them. 

“We can always fly out with them and meet you there,” He offered, “John and I both have our pilots licenses remember?”

She scoffed, shaking her head, “Like you’d let me forget!” 

He grinned as he shrugged, reminding Lucy of just how the dust was settling. 

“Come on, let’s tell the others and finish breakfast, then I’ll drive you to the airport.”

It didn’t exactly leave room for argument as he turned to the door, only waiting for a moment with a raised eyebrow. With a sigh, Lucy nodded and turned to follow him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Val stood as she saw Lucy approaching, unfolding her arms as she reached out to her friend. As part of their basic training for IR full EMT training was a key module. It wasn’t often that Val had to use the knowledge but when she did it never failed to scare her that it was all that could stand between life and death. 

When it was someone within their immediate circle, it scared her even more. 

“Hugh and Sylvia are on their way.” She murmured as Lucy pulled back from her, “Penelope rang her father as soon as we had them.”

She didn’t blame the young woman, seeing two close friends stabbed was enough to make anyone want the familiarity of their father.

Lucy nodded, glancing around the hospital hallway, “Where are they?”

“Both Tanusha and Kyrano are in surgery. Penny is in the bathroom getting washed and I imagine calming herself down.” 

The young blonde had been the face of composure when she had arrived, but Val knew the girl well, had spent christmases and birthdays and summer holidays with her for plenty of years. She knew when the composure was simply a mask though, could see the cracks running underneath the facade that perhaps only a few others would. 

“She took it hard?” Lucy frowned, “This won’t have been their fault.”

“I doubt it,” Val agreed quietly, “She’ll just be frustrated, I don’t think they’ve had a mission yet turn quite so sour.”

Lucy nodded in understanding, her face twisting as she blinked hard, “I told her I thought Kyrano was going to do something dangerous.”

Val wanted to ask Lucy what the hell she was thinking. Kyrano was an experienced man in his field. Kayo and Penelope barely had ten years of real experience between them. Not that she didn’t see the other woman’s point. Both knew what had happened after the death of Kayo’s mother, both could imagine how far Kyrano would go to protect his daughter and those he held dear. 

Even if it meant losing them in the process. 

“We can’t let him slip back to where he was after Onaha died,” She murmured softly, “We’d lose him for good this time.”

Lucy pursed her lips, “He blames himself because of the tie to Gaat. It was  _ him _ that did this, to his own  _ brother _ Val. What would he do to Tanusha if he got near her?”

Resting her hands on her shoulders, Val looked Lucy in the eye, “We won’t let that happen. I’ll make sure of it.”

Lucy ran her hand though her hair as she glanced around the space again with a sigh, “I need to sort security, get a team in here.”

“Already sorted it sis,” Lee’s voice called from behind Val, “Got his best people flying in from New York tonight. They’ll be here in a matter of hours.”

“Best team?” Val raised an eyebrow as she turned to him, glancing to Penelope at his side, “Who’d you figure that was then?”

Penelope shrugged as she looked between them, “Kyrano is like family, he’d only let his top people escort any of you, Tia, Jude and Pedro.”

She had to admit she probably wasn’t wrong. The trio were usually assigned to the boys when required, it only made sense that they would be the best to protect Kyrano and his daughter. 

“Thanks Lee, Penny,” Lucy smiled briefly towards them, eyes tired as she glanced to Val, “You two should get back. The boys are flying out later so we’ll be crowded enough then.”

Val raised an eyebrow, unconvinced that that was the real issue going on. 

“Lee fly home, I’ll follow on once the boys are here.”

“Val--” Lucy went to protest, only to be cut off by her brother.

“I’m with Val here Luce, Hugh’s going to have some choice words when he gets here, I think you’ll need all the back up you can get.”

It wasn’t the reason Val had been thinking of, she was more concerned about what Kyrano was going to say about being tailed by his own daughter. Lucy was under stress as it was, trying to find her new normal with the boys. She worried that knowing it was her suggestion for Kayo to follow her father could be the final straw. 

“Are you waiting for Ms and Mister Kyrano?” An older woman in dark green scrubs approached them.

Val turned and nodded, gesturing to Lucy, “This is Ms Kyrano’s godmother.”

Stepping back she watched as Lucy shook the doctors hand. Lee quietly stepped up next to her nodding towards the exit, making his intention to slip away clear. She nodded, only half paying attention to him as she listened to the doctors update. 

Something in her chest loosened as the doctor confirmed both were stable, that Kayo was recovering from her surgery and would be free for visitors soon. 

“I’m afraid I can’t say more about Kyrano’s condition as I have not attended to him myself. I have been assured though that you will receive an update as soon as he is in recovery.”

The comment put her less at ease, for all they said he was stable, it seemed hard to believe until he was out of surgery. Val knew all too well what could go wrong behind the closed doors of an operating theatre. Perhaps it was simply being in the hallway of a trauma ward that had her quite so on edge. 

“So we can see Tanusha now?” Lucy asked, “Is she awake?”

The doctor turned, gesturing down the hallway, “Right this way.”

Val didn’t hesitate in following Lucy to the quiet side room, secluded, private, everything that the security specialist would approve of.

Kayo was sat up in the bed, pale, and clearly not quite with it as her eyes rested half shut and her head leant back into the pillows. 

“Hey,” Lucy murmured, “How’re you doing Tan?”

Val paused in the doorway, hand resting on Penelope’s shoulder to stop her from rushing forward as Kayo looked to Lucy. She looked down to the younger woman, eyebrow raised, “You okay Pen?”

She nodded, lips pursed as she sighed, “Yeah. Just… I don’t know.”

Squeezing her shoulder, Val nodded silently, “First time it’s come this close for you?”

The young woman nodded again, her voice barely a whisper as she nodded, “Yeah.”

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders Val swallowed, remembering well the feeling of coming quite so close to losing someone on a mission. 

“Pen?” Kayo whispered, “You ‘kay?”

Val released the shoulder she had been holding, letting Penny step forward into the room to take Kayo’s hand.

“Have you seen yourself in the last hour?” Penny teased as Val followed her further into the room. 

Kayo snorted, her lips curling up briefly, “Tis but a flesh wound M’lady.”

“Don’t belittle it Kay,” Val shook her head, “Wear your scars with pride.”

She ignored Lucy’s snort from where she sat by Kayo’s head, knowing exactly what it meant. 

The saying had come from her after all. 

“Is Dad…” She sighed, eyes darting around the room, landing back on Lucy. 

“He’s still in surgery Tan,” Lucy murmured, “They’ll let us know once he’s out.”

Green eyes jumped to Penelope, Kayo licked her lips as she swallowed, nodding slightly towards Lucy as she watched the blonde. She knew the gesture, had used it in one of her and Lucy’s many private conversations. 

“Tell them,” She whispered, still watching Penny.

There was a hesitation in Penny’s eyes as she held Kay’s gaze and Val wondered just what had gone on before she had arrived on the scene with Lee. 

“It was a set up for Kyrano.” Penny murmured, “We watched him walk right into it and let it happen, like he wasn’t expecting it. If we hadn't been there to follow…” She trailed off, letting the possibilities of what could have happened hang in the air. 

“Tried to kill him,” Kayo breathed, “So we intercepted.”

Penny looked between them, china blue eyes wide and young, “We think he had a plan, and perhaps we got in the way.”

Lucy was quick to shake her head before Val could speak, “Regardless, you saved his life. That’s worth more than any plan right now.”

Kayo sniffed as she shook her head, “He’s going to be mad at me.”

Val frowned, stepping forward to touch Kay’s leg, “What makes you think that?”

Her eyes were watering as she looked to her, lips pursed tightly as she shook her head again, clearly trying to blink away the tears that had formed. A glance to Lucy confirmed that she also hadn’t expected tears from the young woman, anger at herself was more Kayo’s thing. Val wasn’t sure she had seen her cry since her mother’s death, even then it had been brief and behind closed doors. 

“I screwed up.” She whispered, eyes distant, “He taught me everything I know, and I still screwed it all up.”

A glance to the array of instruments at her side, confirmed what Val had suspected. Kayo would never make the admission that she screwed up outloud, but it seemed that the drugs in her system had lowered her defences. 

“Kay,” Penny protested softly, “You did everything by the book, and then more. I was there, I saw everything. You didn’t screw up.”

Lucy was standing over her, one hand reaching up to brush through Kayo’s dark hair, eyes watching her carefully.

“You’re tired Tan,” She murmured, “It’s been a crazy day. Why don’t you go to sleep and I’ll wake you up when your Dad’s out of theatre?”

Everything on Kayo’s face was screwed up, trying to hide the emotion she had let slip even as she nodded quickly. 

“You go to sleep.” Lucy repeated softly, “It’s alright now.”

A few more moments of quiet murmurings and stroking her hair was enough to settle the young woman as her features slackened and settled. 

Looking to Lucy, Val shook her head, the two girls in the room were still so young. Much like Lucy’s boys they had gone through far too much in their short lives, both losing their mothers, both going weeks without seeing their fathers, both thrust into a world of espionage and secrets. They both claimed they loved their lives, Val had seen the way their faces lit up when offered a task utilising their skills, but she knew that neither knew anything any different. It was what their fathers did, and it was what they had blindly followed them into. 

“Mrs Tracy?” A doctor stepped through the door, followed closely by Parker, “Mr Kyrano is asking after you. He’s just next door.”

“I’ll stay with her.” Penelope offered quietly.

“H’and I’ll stay with M’Lady.” Parker added, “You ladies see to Mister Kyrano, h’and make sure he’s alright.”

Lucy nodded, pulling away from Kayo as she straightened, “Thank you Parker.”


	9. Chapter 9

Much like Tanusha had been, Kyrano was propped up in his bed when Lucy entered. Unlike his daughter, he was bright eyed, even with one swollen shut. His glare didn’t phase her, International Business Woman Lucille Tracy had faced plenty of men that didn’t see her fit for their world of work, a mother of five boys and godmother to two unruly girls had only affirmed her skills of persuasion. 

“You were shot four times Kyrano.” She stated as she stood at the end of her bed, “Stop fighting the goddamn drugs and rest.”

His good eye was accusing as he glared at her, “You sent her after me.”

She had hoped that he would at least let himself recover slightly before starting with the argument. The man was as stubborn as any of them in the top circle, and hurting. Lucy knew well what that could do to someone, no matter how calm they usually were.

“Good job she did.” Val bit back from where she stood at Lucy’s shoulder, “Or else you’d be dead and we’d be arranging another funeral alongside Jeff’s.”

Her heart froze at the reminder. All along she had insisted it wasn’t a funeral, she and Sally weren’t ready to face something quite so final when there had been no body to bury. 

Kyrano swallowed, licking along the red line of blood where his lip was swollen, “You were meant to keep her safe.”

“I was keeping you both safe.” She rolled her eyes, “You’re just angry that a pair of twenty year olds could keep up with you. I mean, what was this? The girls said they saw what was coming a mile off, yet you walked into it intentionally. Did you  _ want _ them to kill you?”

His growl was low in his throat, “I’m not suicidal Lucy.”

“Then why the hell did you walk in there unarmed, and allow them to shoot you?” She snapped back, anger that one of her oldest friends had put himself at risk getting the better of her, “You told me you would keep yourself safe!” 

He sighed, his good eye resting closed as he swallowed again, “I’d hoped to get Gaat’s attention, find out just what he had hoped to achieve.”

“Instead it looks like you managed to scare him off.”

Lucy turned at the deep, english voice, straightening slightly as the blonde man closed the door behind him.

“Hugh! How did you get here so fast?”

He grinned, the smile reaching his one eye as he hugged her shoulders, “You’re not the only one with supersonic planes, darling.”

She frowned at him a moment, searching for further information between those cryptic brows of his. He still looked care worn, the scar peeking out from under his eyepatch enough to ruffian his appearance despite the elegant suit and neat coiffure. Hugh was a dichotomy. A pony tail in an expensive suit. A ruffian tailored to the nines. The cane he carried was merely an affection that could take out the legs from under an attacker swifter than the blink of that single eye. yet she had seen the man cradle his daughter with such tenderness her heart had clenched. A man to respect, beware and to love. Hugh Creighton-Ward was never who you expected him to be.

“Where’s Slyvia?” Val frowned, glancing out of the door. 

His blue eye darkened, “Still with Penny, she’s shaken after seeing what happened, but Slyvie is going through it with her… a debrief if you will.” He shook his head with a sigh, “She told me to come and see what was going on here and fill you in about Gaat.”

“What do you mean?” Kyrano murmured, eye open again, watching the older man, “What happened to him?”

Hugh pulled away from Lucy, watching Kyrano closely for a moment before he spoke, “We had a mole in contact with him, he’s been following him since the…  _ incident _ . Word got through that you were seeking your brother out, and when that happened all contact was cut from Gaat’s end of things.”

“It’s only been hours,” Val frowned, “He might come back.”

Hugh shook his head, “No, the way he vanished just doesn’t fit. Our mole was in his hideout, it’s been cleared, vacant as if nobody ever was there. Gaat has turned to a ghost, and we’re not going to find him by any standard means.”

She could see where it was going, more time spent hiding away from their daughters seeking out a common enemy that had hurt them all as a group too long ago. It had happened once before, one man understanding another's pain as he grieved for his wife. One daughter sent off to boarding school, another sent to live with her own brood. Lucy wasn’t going to see the same happen again. 

“You’re not going after him.” She told them, “Nobody is going after Gaat unless he presents himself as an immediate threat to Tracy Industries or International Rescue. I am not risking anyone else down that avenue.”

“Lucy,” Kyrano breathed softly, “You can’t…”

She turned on him, fear and anger merging into one beast, “You almost died today Kyrano, Gaat wouldn’t have hesitated. Then who would have been here to protect Tanusha?”

Her words silenced him, his eyes dropped as he looked away. 

Lucy took the chance to turn on Hugh, “You and Slyvia as well Hugh. I’m not watching  _ anyone _ go chasing ghosts, not after what your two girls saw today. Is it not enough that Penelope thought she had lost both her parents once?” She gestured to the patch covering the eye that no longer worked, “I have five boys grieving their father right now. I will not let our two girls go through the same experience.”

Blue held brown as he watched her for a long moment, lips pressed hard in a thin line. 

“Alright,” He nodded, breaking the look and turning to Kyrano, “She has a point.”

“Agreed.” Kyrano murmured, “I always taught Kayo not to chase ghosts.”

Hugh tilted his head with a frown as he watched Kyrano, “How long has he been out of surgery?”

“Ten minu--” Lucy started.

“Twenty actually.” He cut her off, “I was in here for ten minutes before you got here.”

“Bloody hell,” Hugh shook his head, “Stop fighting the drugs and go to sleep Kyrano.”

Val folded her arms, “We’ll get them to move you and Kay to the same room, Tia, Jude, and Pedro won’t be long.”

Nodding towards the door, Hugh took a breath, “You girls go and have a break, I’ll stay here and make sure he doesn’t get up to anything he shouldn’t.”

Lucy couldn’t help but scoff. Hugh was a bad influence, she had learned as much early on in his and Jeff’s friendship, one spurring on the others crazy schemes without much thought of the potential outcome. 

“Yeah right,” Val tutted, “How about  _ you _ go and sit with your daughter and I’ll stop here.”

Lucy had to smile at the mock glare Hugh gave her, shaking his head as he turned to the door, “You ladies don’t trust me?”

“We know you too well,” She tutted as she guided him away, “Jeff told us everything, remember?”

He stopped, immediately falling behind and forcing her to turn to face him in the hallway. 

“How are you doing Luce?” He murmured, “Really?”

She paused, looking to him as she shoved her hands into her jeans pockets, “I still don’t want to believe it, not really. The boys need me to be strong though, and the business, and IR. Stopping to grieve isn’t really an option right now.”

He nodded, stepping towards her and reaching out to touch her arm, “I learned the hard way Luce, you have to give yourself that time, or else you’ll find yourself in a worse position later on.”

Shaking her head, she swallowed hard, cursing the lump that had formed in her throat, “I had the time before. Now, I just need to move on.”

The eyebrow he raised was unconvinced as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “You’ve got plenty of people here for you Luce, don’t forget that. You need to look after yourself and not worry about everyone else.”

Snorting, she pulled away from him slightly, wiping her eyes as she shook her head, “I’ve got my head of security and his daughter in hospital, one son about to be a fully fledged IR operative, another son training for space flight, a third up to something I need to find out about, and a fourth one training for the Olympics. Alan hates school. Sally is… I’m not even sure how she is, she just keeps going. And Val and Lee are fighting as much now as they did after losing the baby.” 

Hugh frowned, blonde eyebrows dipping as he glanced back over his shoulder, “Really? They both--”

“They’re keeping it amicable in public.” She sighed, running a hand through her hair, “You’re speaking to the wrong person if you want me to just not worry about everyone.”

He shook his head as he drew her back into the hug, “Just don’t forget to look after yourself at the same time darling,” He murmured, rubbing her back, “If you need anyone to take something over for you, you know I’ll do what I can.”

Of course, she knew Hugh had been there. Had drowned in his own problems and struggled to find the words to ask for help. His offer was perhaps the lifeline she hadn’t realised she had needed. 

“The business needs more focus than I can give it right now,” She sniffed, pulling back to wipe at her cheeks with her hand, “There’s not many people I could trust it to realistically.”

Hugh nodded, “Say no more, I can do whatever you want me to. Get the legal team to divert anything you can’t manage to me and I’ll see to it that it’s sorted.”

She had to swallow again to dislodge the mass that had reappeared in her throat, “Thank you.”

His lips pressed to the side of her head as she squeezed her shoulders tight, “We’ll get through this darling, I promise you.”

Hugh was never who anyone expected him to be, but everything that Lucy trusted him to be. The man’s promise was his word, an oath that what he said would be done come hell or high water. 

That he had been where Lucy stood only solidified what he had said, making it that much more believable that it too would pass and life would find a new normal. Clinging onto his jacket, she took a moment to just catch her breath, feeling like for the first time in weeks, her head was perhaps just above the water. 


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was setting somewhere on the distant skyline, bathing the balcony in a gold glow and warming Lucy’s skin as she reclined back on the lounger. It was good to get out in the fresh air, or at least the open air. Being in the city still tasted wrong and foreign after the purity of the Island. 

Part of her wished she was there now, able to talk to Sally face to face rather than across the bluish tint of the hologram. 

“The clinical records got emailed across,” Sally was confirming as Lucy watched the horizon, “I’m not concerned about Tanusha’s after care, but Kyrano may need a longer term program.”

Lucy snorted and shook her head, knowing that Kyrano had a different plan for his recovery. The man had been saying as much since that morning, not even twenty-four hours after his injury and he had been planning where he would be off to next. 

“He says he’s not coming back to the Island yet. That he wants to get away from things and get back to a proper balance.”

Across the comm Sally shrugged, “It’s what he did after Onaha died, are you surprised that this is any different?”

The older woman had a point, still Kyrano was taking Jeff’s disappearance personally, like he was the one to blame despite them all knowing better. Anger and frustration had taken over the usually calm man’s personality leaving him a shadow of his former self. Lucy knew the time away in Malaysia would be what he needed, a chance to reset himself and find that balance once more. 

“I worry he’ll go after his brother again.” She admitted quietly, “That if I let him go and something happens to him, it will be down to me for letting him go.”

“Would Lee go with him?” Sally suggested, nodding in quiet agreement, “I know he isn’t the most like Kyrano, but maybe it’s what they both could do with?”

She hadn’t considered it, and at the initial suggestion could have scoffed at the idea of her brother going along to some quiet reflective sanctuary. 

Lee was still uptight though, snapping at everything and everyone, maybe some space away from home and a chance to grieve away from his family was just what he needed. 

“He snapped at Val for talking a certain way today,” Sally added, “Luce, he hasn’t been this bad since Val’s accident. I tried talking to him but he just won’t have any of it, sooner or later something is going to give.”

She sighed and nodded, not sure she was quite up to the task herself, “Do you think you could suggest it?” She asked hopefully, “Test the water? Being out here and getting ready for the passing out on Saturday… I wouldn’t say I was in the best place to bring it up.”

“Of course dear, I’ll get onto it later.” Sally smiled, briefly before her face fell to concern, “How are things coming together for the parade? Scott said something about there only being a small number this year?”

Lucy shrugged, the final details had been discussed on another call earlier in the day. It wasn’t something she had been looking forward to in the last few weeks. Passing out was Jeff’s department, the big brain behind IR, the one to give the speech and award the badges to their newest team members. He had always made a point of writing the speech himself, tweaking and altering it right up until the moment before he gave it, always going to her for suggestions. This one was meant to be even more special. 

This one a father was meant to present the badge to his eldest son. 

Instead it would be Lucy herself, the one that had always been happily, quiet in the background. She would still be just as honoured and proud to present the badge to Scott, but both would know who was meant to give the salute that day. 

“I think a few dropped for various reasons,” she murmured, “The recruitment and training team are looking through it, they mentioned something about the change in the GDF recruitment a few years ago being part of it.”

“Nothing to be over concerned about then?” Sally nodded, “The GDF recruitment was always a fallback for those that dropped out. You and I both know it.”

Lucy had to smile, “Jeff always said, ridiculously high achievers only. Should have put that on the prospectus.”

“We can’t exactly trust anyone else with what we do,” Sally sighed, “It’s a hard business.”

She only had to think about the last few weeks to be able to agree.

“Is everything in place there to transfer lead command to Beta crew?” She asked, knowing Sally had the art of communications down to a T, even if it weren’t her preferred field.

“All organised,” Sally nodded with a smile, “The three of us will be at Roca to meet you on the day.”

“...isn’t exactly a good time to tell her-- shit.”

She turned at Virgil’s voice as he hesitated in the doorway to the balcony, raising an eyebrow at him in question.

“I’ll call you back, Sally.” She murmured, not taking her gaze from her dark haired son as he turned to head back inside.

“Virgil.” She called after him, “Out here please.”

His shoulders fell and she was sure she could hear the curses in his head out loud.

“I’ll talk to you later,  _ Alice _ .”

Swinging her legs around on the lounger, she sat up and patted the cushion next to her, “Come sit kiddo.”

His sigh was heavy as he sunk down next to her, rolling his eyes as he did so.

“How’s Alice?”

His shrug was non committal, all too hopeful that he could brush her off and escape the conversation. 

“She’s fine, was just filling me in on what I’ve missed this week.”

Lucy didn’t buy it. She had never gotten a chance to catch up with him after the alleged night filled with school work she had thought he had been on top of. Virgil was diligent in his studies, he had a schedule she knew he kept to with slots in the day spaced for food and relaxation. 

There definitely wasn’t any night time studying on that schedule. The young man valued sleep too much.

“I thought she wasn’t the type of girl to keep you up at all hours of the night,” She nodded, “So what’s been stopping you from sleeping?”

He shrugged again, avoiding her as she tilted her head to look at him. It wasn’t like him to be so distant from her, so unwilling to discuss anything especially when something was clearly bothering him. 

She wondered if it was grief that was keeping him up at night. 

“I just want to help, kid,” She murmured, reaching out to take his hand, “If anything’s too much for you, you can tell me. If college is too hard, or you’re just not cop--”

He shook his head, a small smile gracing his mouth as he looked across to her, “It’s not that Mom.”

Holding his gaze, she frowned hard at him. If it wasn’t college and it wasn’t grief, she wasn’t sure where to go next. He didn’t have any romantic partners that she was aware of.

Unless…

“You haven’t fallen out with Alice have you?”

He looked away suddenly, shaking his head in a dead giveaway, “No, not really.”

Like his father, Virgil had always been a terrible liar. 

Lucy was glad she’d had a chance to catch up on some of the IR reports handed over to her that week.

“You know she’s been offered a place on the next intake of engineers?”

His nod was quick as he pursed his lips, “She’d mentioned that she had applied. Wasn’t sure she’d got on it yet.”

Lucy shrugged, “I got sent through the prospective successful applicants, the academic board are just waiting on me to sign them off.”

The way his eyes snapped up to her, quick and wide and full of a sudden panic she hadn’t expected. 

_ Oh _ . 

“I only had chance to look at the astronauts and engineers this morning,” She told him, pretending not to watch his reaction, “They’re always the shortest lists.”

It was a lie, she always went for the Basic Training list first, eager to complete the most thorough of checks on those that hope to one day work in the field as an IR operative. 

He sifted next to her, so clearly uncomfortable and not at his usual ease. It didn’t take much guess work to try and figure out just what had him so pent up.

Tilting her head she eyes him, “Any idea who might have applied for the basic training program? The board said there was a good selection this year.”

He still wouldn’t look at her as he shrugged, hands fiddling with the seam of the cushion. 

“Please don’t be mad.”

She was quick to shake her head, mad was anything but the issue. When she had been presented with the list of thirty-eight students that had the qualifications to join IR, only one had been flagged up as undergoing further investigations before being offered a place on the course. 

Augustus Taylor. 

It was only that she had seen Virgil’s newly cropped hair the previous evening that had allowed her to place the man in the ID photo. Cleverly photoshopped, chin more rounded, eye colour just off in the wrong tone of brown, and so subtle that the initial team hadn’t caught on to the edited image.

“I’m not mad Kiddo,” She frowned, reaching out to his arm, “I mean… I want to know  _ why _ , but I’m not mad.”

He sighed and leant into her touch, hesitating for a long moment before he shook his head and everything came tumbling out, “I didn’t want it to be on the basis of who I am. Just because I’m a Tracy I shouldn’t have automatic rights to get onto the program, especially if…” 

He trailed off suddenly, pulling away as he sat straight again, eyes going to the deepening orange glow on the horizon. 

“If?” Lucy prompted gently, slipping her arm around his broad shoulders. 

Sniffing, he shook his head, “I wasn’t sure I’d be good enough for the tests to get in. I didn’t want to disappoint you if I screwed them up.”

She had more faith in him than that. All her boys had a certain degree of common sense, of logic and Virgil the most caring nature of them all. Maybe she was biased, but she knew he needn’t have worried.

“You really think any of you boys could disappoint me?”

He swallowed as he shrugged, “Scott gets his badge next week.”

Lucy shrugged in return, “And what has that got to do with you getting on to the program? Have I not told you before? You are not your brothers. You are entitled to your own path in life with your own successes and failures that are of no comparison to anyone else's.”

Looking down, he nodded, cheeks a deepening colour of read as he smiled a little, ‘Yeah, I remember.”

She turned to him, taking both of his hands in hers and waiting until she knew she had his full attention. He needed to hear her words for exactly what they were, without them being filtered through the doubt that had clearly settled in his mind. 

“If this is what you want to do, then you go for it son. If you change your mind or it goes wrong or it’s harder than you anticipated nobody is going to be disappointed. You do this for you, okay?”

Taking him in her arms as he sniffled again, she hugged him tight, “We’ll always be proud of you kid, don’t forget that.”


	11. Chapter 11

Their Passing Out Parade wasn’t anything like the one she, Jeff, Val, and Lee had experienced in the air force. It was still a big ceremony, carried out in the courtyard between the residential building and the training buildings on the farm that Lucy and Lee had inherited from their parents. She and Jeff had spent plenty of time there with the boys during its transition to the main IR training ground, and she was glad he had made her keep the little corner around the original farm house separate from the rest of the changes. 

If nothing else it was simply another comforting reminder of him to fill the empty space. 

Plus it gave her and the family somewhere to stay for events such as Passing Out. 

“Alan! Gordon!” She yelled up the stairs, “I want the pair of you down here in five minutes dressed and ready to go!”

“Lucy,” Tanusha pursed her lips as she appeared at the top of the stairs, “Gordon isn’t here, he left at five this morning.”

Sighing in exasperation she resisted the urge to run her hands through her hair, Hugh would murder her if she messed up the twisted updo he’d spent an hour creating for her over breakfast. 

Looking up the stairs she shook her head, “Never have kids, Tan, you will spend your life chasing them away from places they’re not meant to be.”

She laughed, holding her side gingerly as she made to walk down the stairs, “I wasn’t planning on it any time soon Lucy, don’t worry.”

The younger woman’s dress was black and clung tightly to her body, the only splash of colour the green earrings and necklace that matched her eyes. Lucy had to smile as she stepped off of the bottom step, Tin’s heels making her almost as tall as Lucy. 

“You be careful tottering around in those,” She warned gently with a smile, “the last thing you need is to pull your stitches.”

Tan smiled, shaking her head at Lucy, “I’ll be fine,” Her eyes darkened as she glanced back up the stairs, “It’s Dad we need to keep an eye on.”

Reaching out to squeeze her shoulder, Lucy smiled, “Don’t worry, Val’s going to keep her eye on him today.”

Both turned as the front door creaked open, stiff and old on its hinges. Lucy squinted against the bright light of the sun outside, and then sighed as she realised the person in the doorway was far too tall to be Gordon.

“Hey Mom,” Scott murmured softly as he stepped in, already dressed in his best suit, IR tie hanging loose around his neck, “I don’t suppose we’ve got any aspirin do we?”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me how late you were all up partying until?” She smiled, smoothing out the shoulders of his midnight blue jacket. 

For all he looked exhausted, there was still the spark in his eye, and a cheeky smile on his face. It was tradition for the graduating cohort to spend the night before their ceremony celebrating so the following night could be spent with their family and friends. The barbeque and party that followed the passing out always went on to the late hours and it was perhaps a testimony to the graduates' endurance that they managed to survive both. 

“Well, most of us went to bed around three,” He sighed, ruffling the back of his hair as he turned to the kitchen, Lucy followed, noting how Tan slipped away back upstairs silently. 

“I couldn’t really get to sleep though,” Scott continued as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water, “Kind of had a lot in my head.”

She knew what he meant, the night had been unsettled for her too, full of thoughts and reminders that she had wished she could have blocked out. 

“He’ll be damn proud of you,” She whispered, leaning on the corner of the table and tugging at the waist of her own dress so it sat right, “He’d been looking forward to today for months.”

Scott snorted as he set the half empty glass down on the side, “I bet he’d have said something in his speech to embarass me.”

Lucy had to smile, “And who says I haven’t got that area covered?”

He laughed, still not looking back to her as he took a long breath in, shoulders straightening as he did. She had expected the day wouldn’t be easy, that it wouldn’t pass without a few tears from a number of parties. The Board had approached her about a moment's silence during the ceremony to remember the founder, but that simply hadn’t been Jeff’s way. They had come to the agreement that a minutes cheering would be a better memorial for the man who had been so loud and ambitious in his life. Jeff would not want to be mourned, but celebrated. 

“Shit, Mom.” He breathed, one hand reaching up to his face, “It wasn’t meant to be like this.”

Any other time and she might have scolded him for his language, but she knew he was hurting in a very specific way. 

Going over to him, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed tight, “It wasn’t Scotty, but he’d want us to enjoy the day regardless. What would he say about us mourning him on a day we should be celebrating you?”

Scott nodded, wiping at his eyes, “You’re right. Celebrate today, and after that keep making him proud.”

She turned him to face her, cupping his cheek as she wiped away the last of his silent tears. Her smile was tight and forced as her heart ached for both her husband and her sons. It was a point well made though, it wasn’t a day for mourning, no matter how much it felt like it. That day would come later. They were celebrating the achievements of their eldest that day, and a party would soon be in order to distract them all. 

“Hey Scooter!” Gordon’s voice was loud and bright as Lucy pulled away from the eldest to look at the second youngest. 

His bond hair was wet, and flipflops squeaked and squelched as he walked across the tiles of the kitchen. The towel over his shoulder was a dead giveaway as to where he had been that morning.

“Gordon you need to be ready in two minutes! Today was not meant to be a pool day!”

He shrugged, taking the remainders of Scott’s drink and downing it in one, “I lost track of time, and what’s the point in having a double olympic pool if I can’t practise in it?”

“Go!” She snapped, perhaps a little harder than necessary, “Shower, suit, tie.”

“Yes Ma’am.” The younger son mocked before turning and scampering away. 

Scott was biting his lip as he shook his head, “Force him onto the training program, that would be a shock to his system.”

She had to bite her lip. Today wasn’t the day to announce that two more of Scott’s brothers were following him through the training program. It was the eldests day of celebration, not Gordon and Virgil’s. 

“Let’s not go there,” She sighed, turning to the stairs, “Now, aspirin. I take it you don’t just need some for you?”

He grinned, “The others always did love it when you came with care packages for everyone.”

Lee had always rolled his eyes when she had shown a soft spot for their trainees, but it was simply in her nature to care for all those around her. If the trainees were away from home, often in an entirely different part of the world to where they were from, if she could help make them just a little bit less homesick, it was worth it. 

“I’ll see what I’ve got.” She grinned, “After today what will they do?”

Scott chuckled as he followed her up the stairs, “No idea, Mom. No idea.”

***

Gordon had eventually gotten ready, wrestled into his suit by Tanusha and Virgil. Scott had ended up being late to get across to the graduates registration, getting distracted in helping Alan with his tie. Lucy hadn’t realised how late in the morning it had gotten until Sally, Lee and Val had arrived at the farm house when Lucy had intended on sending Virgil and John to meet them across at the base’s landing strip. 

So it had been unintentional but entirely appropriate that they had made their way across together as a family to the courtyard. 

It felt foreign for Lucy to be sat up on the stage with the board at her side and graduates behind her. She was all too used to being sat in the audience with the rest of her team and family, watching the new recruits as they fidgeted waiting for their badges. Instead she was watching her family, Gordon and Alan sat between Virgil and John, Tanusha and then Kyrano sat next to Virgil followed by Val and Lee. Sally, Penelope and Hugh sat on John’s other side sharing knowing smiles and quiet murmurs of conversation. Lucy could guess the topic, in a few months time both Kayo and Penelope would be twenty-one and old enough to receive their badges in a much quieter intimate ceremony with only the closest family around. Not the whole world needed to know exactly who IRs security fell to. 

Before she had known it the Board around her had been standing and she had followed suit, cheering and whooping along with the crowd as the familiar roar of an engine she had helped design neared. The sight of Thunderbird One swooping low through the sky above them proved too much for her, the tears she had been holding back breaking free at the sight of the first Thunderbird, her husband’s ship. She didn’t dare look down at the rest of the family in that moment, hoping they were all also distracted for the moment. 

And then, all too soon, she had had to step forward and say her part. The part that should have been Jeffs. 

As he always did, she spoke of how each graduate brought something different to the team, naming names and retelling teasing stories of their time in training. Being their son Scott was spared until last, but by far not spared in terms of the classic cat in a tree rescue across town only two weeks into his basic training four years prior. Breaking a branch on the tree and ending up stuck there as the cat had jumped down had been a huge amusement at the time to his fellow cohort. It was only that Jeff had been in the area at the time and heard the commotion that the father had arrived to rescue his eldest son. 

No, Scott wasn’t ever going to live that down. 

Roles had been called out first, followed by the few names of the students that had specialised to each area. The single Astronaut of the group, Ridley O’Bannon, followed by the three communications specialists, and eight EMT specialists. The field agents and first responders were always the last to approach her to receive their badges, always the biggest group with at least fifteen students in their ranks.

Scott was the last to step up. 

She paused a moment for him, holding his hand as she set the badge in it for longer than would have been acceptable for anyone else. There was a sheen in his eyes as he turned his hands to hold hers, nodding slightly as he swallowed. 

Both couldn’t help but laugh at the screaming cheers from their family, by far the loudest of all the graduates that day. 

Turning back to the crowd, Lucy gestured out to the huddle of former students, “Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the newest members of International Rescue.”

***

Scott was quick to pull his beer from his lips as Ridley went to walk past. Grabbing John by the arm, he dragged his younger brother with him towards her, calling as they went, “Ridley!”

“Scott!” John protested, “The hell are you doing?”

He grinned as they stopped right next to the short, dark haired woman, “Introducing you to a fellow astronaut, little brother.”

Ridley was facing them, blue eyes bright even in the dimming evening light as she grinned up at Scott, “How many have you had, Flyboy?”

Looking to John, Scott shrugged, “I’m making up for John, here, he doesn’t drink.”

“I  _ do _ drink,” John corrected him, waving the bottle in his hand, “Just not like you do.”

Shrugging again, Scott took another swig of his drink, still grinning as he stepped back, “Astronauts,  _ engage. _ ” 

As he vanished back into the crows he could virtually  _ hear _ John shaking his head with an utterance of, “I’m sorry you had to put up with him for four years.”

Chuckling to himself, Scott shook his head as he returned to the queue for food. Eliott and Tina stopped him half way there, the equally drunk twins introducing their parents and discussing the EMT and comms role they were about to take up in Europe. Scott promised to visit if he were ever in the area, knowing he would miss the company of the group he had spent most of the last four years living with. 

Virgil joined him as they approached the barbeque, raising his eyebrows at his older brother,

“What were you doing to John?”

Scott shrugged, glancing back to where the two astronauts were still talking just as Ridley threw her head back and laughed. 

“Introducing him to someone with similar interests, teaching him how to be  _ social _ .”

Virgil sighed and shook his head, “Stop trying to set him up Scott, he’s  _ ace _ , it doesn’t work like that.”

He hadn’t intended anything like that. 

“No,” He shook his head, regretting it was the world spun, “No Virgy, it’s just… Johnny’s always in his books. Penny said at Oxford she had to drag him out for  _ fun _ , but who gets him out now, huh? He needs company.”

Virgil was shaking his head, apparently much more sober than Scott despite the bottle in his hand.

“John is capable of finding his own company Scott.” Virgil sighed as they collected a couple of burgers from the chef on the grill, “Why don’t you focus on finding yourself a girlfriend instead of trying to set the rest of us up?”

Scott’s face twisted. IR had been his focus for years, sure he’d flirted with girls in town, had short flings with one or two of them. Yet somehow they all just lacked something that he needed. 

His shoulders fell as they turned to the sauces, studying had taken over his life without realising it. All of a sudden he was the wrong side of twenty-five and still as single as the rest of them. 

“No,” Virgil moaned, “don’t take it like that, you’ll still have leave to find someone. Don’t get all mopey about it on me.”

He glared, “I wasn’t getting mopey.”

“Sure you weren’t.” Virgil uttered, turning them back towards the table their family had been occupying, “That’s like saying Gordon isn’t sneaking alcohol.”

Frowning, Scott glanced around for his younger brother, “He is?”

“Grandma’s on the case. Don’t go all smother brother on me.”

Both paused as they approached the table, frozen in sync by the same sight. 

Lord Creighton-Ward had his arm around their mother. 

Their mother was laughing at something he was saying. 

Something he was whispering in her ear. 

“That’s…” Virgil trailed off, slowly shaking his head, unable to find the words. 

“I suddenly feel sober.” Scott murmured, looking down to his burger, “Really sober.”

“Me too.” Virgil took a breath, “What do we do?”

Scott tried to find an answer. Wracked his brain for something to say, some grand rescue plan just like he’d been taught. It would have to be delicate, Mom was still fragile, and Hugh was apparently a closer friend than they had realised. 

Before he could come up with something coherent, Aunt Val swept past them, her grey dress floating past as she made a beeline for their mother. A whispered word, a shared smile between the two women, and Mom was making her excuses to the man she had been sat with. 

The brothers shared an exhale, their shoulders sinking in synchronization. 

“Thank you Aunt Val.”

“You can say that again,” Scott agreed quietly, glancing back to the party, “I think I need another drink.”

Virgil looked to the bottle in his hand, “Is there anything stronger than this going?”

He was relieved that Scott nodded, easily distracted by the mention of more alcohol. His big brother set his plate down on the nearest table and pointed at it,

“You stay here, I’ll be back with some  _ real _ drinks.”

He feared slightly for what Scott meant, but was too dazed to think to ask as he obeyed the command and plonked himself in the seat by Scott’s food. Lost in his own thoughts he began to pick at his own plate in front of him. 

Scott was an IR First Responder now. In a matter of days he would have his hands on Dad’s ship and be flying the missions their father had taken on thousands of times. Yet, he had never felt any anxiety for their father. 

The thought of Scott going out though filled him with a new sense of fear. What if something happened to him the same way it had Dad? 

Virgil had seen the determination in his eldest brother when Dad had vanished. It was a drive he hadn’t ever seen from him before and it scared him to think that one day Scott may lose himself to that drive. What if in his determination to make Dad proud, Scott forgot when to stop?

Mom and Dad were always so busy working those days, either the business or IR needing their attention. Sure, they still made time for their sons, still ensured that they were there for their family. Scott was new to the game though and so eager to prove himself and please everyone. What if his big brother got so caught up in his new job that he forgot the rest of them?

“Virg?” Gordon interrupted his thoughts, “Woah, bro, are you crying? Come on, I thought we agreed this morning that we were celebrating? Strictly no crying allowed.”

He hadn’t realised the tears that had snuck out onto his cheeks as he shook his head, “I’m good, honest.”

Squishing up on the bench next to him, Gordon raised an eyebrow, “You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

He had to scoff, “Like you’re not?”

“Only had half a beer,” He shrugged with a grin, “I’m good. Now, whatcha cryin’ ‘bout? Don’t tell me you’re going all sentimental like Grandma?”

“No,” He shook his head, fighting the smile at Gordon’s guess, “It’s nothing, honest.”

“What he means Gordy,” Scott announced his return as he set three drinks down on the table, “Is that it’s nothing for  _ younger _ brothers to worry about and leave the adults here to talk.”

Gordon scoffed, “I’m not thick you know, I know he’s worried about you going to fly Dad’s ship.”

“I am here.” Virgil waved looking between them. 

Gordon ignored him, “What I’m trying to work out is what he’s going to say when I tell him that I’m going to be in the next cohort.”

“What!?” Both older brothers blanched at him, the news hitting home suddenly despite the haze in their heads. 

“No,” Virgil shook his head, “You can’t-- you’re…  _ I’m _ going on the next cohort.”

“You are?” Scott looked to him, “Why did neither of you say?”

“No way!” Gordon grinned, “Mom didn’t tell me! We can be study buddies!”

He was suddenly wishing that he failed the entry tests, four years studying next to Gordon was enough to put anyone off of anything. The work was going to be intense enough without a younger brother pesting for help every five minutes.

“I hadn’t decided for sure I was going to join yet,” Virgil sighed, “Alice got on, but I’ve not been told yet officially.”

Gordon laughed, “Brilliant! Alice is great, do you think she’ll be part of our study group too?”

“Wait,” Scott held up his hand, “How come you get on it so early? You haven’t finished highschool yet.”

Virgil knew exactly how. The prospectus had changed that year, a new method of studying alongside a college course of the students choice. 

It seemed Gordon was going to be one of the first on the new program. 

“Great,” He sighed, “So now I’ve got two of you to worry about.”

“Hey,” Scott’s hand clasped his shoulder slightly harder than necessary, “You don’t need to worry Virgy. Nothing’s gonna happen out there, all the equipment had a million percent safety margin, and it’s literally all I’ve trained for for the last four years.”

“Yeah,” Gordon chipped in, “And in a few years we’ll be there to keep him outta trouble too!”

He wasn’t entirely convinced, but he was tired, and drunk, and just part of him wanted to believe what they were saying was true. 

“Yeah, alright,” He smiled, “I guess you guys are right.”

“Of course we are,” Gordon grinned, drawing the drinks Scott had brought towards them, “I propose a toast.”

“A toast,” Scott repeated as he raised his glass of dark amber liquid, “To the best team I could ask for, hurry up and get here.”

Both Virgil and Gordon laughed as they raised their matching glasses to meet Scott’s with a clink. 

“Right behind you Scooter.” Virgil nodded, “We’ll be with you before you know it.”

He hoped silently that it would be soon enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy pulled the duvet further over her head as the door to the bedroom creaked open. Her head ached and eyes begged for sleep, her mouth was dry and feet ached. It had been a long, alcohol fueled night but it had been worth it. 

“Shove over,” Val uttered as the duvet was pulled back, “Pick a side.”

She groaned in protest, blindly rolling over to her side of the bed as Val wriggled under the covers next to her. 

“Never again,” She whispered, throat rasping, “I swear it.”

Val snorted, sounding far too bright for whatever time it was. 

“You said that every time we’ve gone out since college, and yet here we are.”

Sighing, Lucy pushed the duvet back, reaching to the bedside table for her water as she ran a hand through her hair that had long since fallen out of its delicate updo. The light was still dim around the edge of the curtains. 

“I have a question,” Val started, leaning back against the headboard with a steaming mug of what looked like tea in her hands, “Since when were you and Hugh a thing?”

Lucy turned to face her fully, frowning at the suggestion. Sure, she had spent some time with the man that night but it wasn’t anything to make anything of… unless she was forgetting something. 

“We’re not-- what makes you say that?”

Val sipped her tea, eyes not leaving Lucy as she shook her head. Fear clenched at her heart, yes, she got on with Hugh, yes, they had sat and had a laugh and joke the previous night. She was grieving though, missing her husbands company in a way that she couldn’t quite coherently explain. Surely, even drunk, she would remember if something had happened between them. 

“I’m just saying the pair of you looked awfully cosy when I came and dragged you away to dance. You’d certainly got Scott and Virgil’s attention.”

“Shit,” She winced, rubbing her face with her hands as she fell back to her pillow, “No, Val, I didn’t… we weren’t… I swear, he’s a friend is all. I’m not looking for anything like that right now.”

Val shrugged, “All I’m saying is you looked pretty close last night.”

Guilt twisted in her chest. That hadn’t been the intention at all. It was just, Hugh had been there, lost his wife to her work and left him grieving with a daughter to care for. He had offered a shoulder and she had taken it without thinking anything more of it. He had made her smile when the world seemed to have forgotten to stop raining. He had been one of the best friends she could have asked for in the last few weeks and that was all she had thought it was. 

A sob broke out of her throat without permission.

“Aww Luce,” Val sighed, shifting next to her before there was a clink of her mug on the bedside table, “It’s okay, I believe you were just being friends. I just wasn’t sure how the boys were going to see it.”

She nodded, clutching onto the arm that wrapped around her as she sniffed, “I want Jeff back, Val. I don’t want anyone else. I want him and his company and his conversation but it’s not… I’m n-- he’s  _ gone _ .”

Val rocked her gently, murmuring nothings into her hair softly, “I know Luce, it hurts. It’ll get better though. Not every day will be a good day, but not every day will be bad either. You’ve just got to remember that Jeff would want you happy. He only ever wanted to see you happy.”

Reaching up to wipe her eyes, Lucy shook her head, “What do I tell the boys though? They’ll be upset and--”

Val kissed the side of her hair, “You tell them the truth, that you were drunk and Hugh was being a friend. There’s nothing wrong with that at the end of the day.”

“Mommy?”

She was quick to wipe her eyes at the voice of her youngest, forcing a smile as he clambered up onto the bed and into her lap. Val moved back, giving her space to hug him close and kiss the top of his soft downy hair. 

“What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, “Just tired after last night kid.” 

Pulling back from him she ran her fingers through his hair, smiling at his wide blue eyes. So like his father in his intelligence and aspirations. So full of love for those around him and a typical stubbornness that, yes, he would manage to keep up with them despite his younger age. 

“Did you have fun?” Val asked, tilting her head with a smile. 

Alan was quick to nod, “I can’t wait until it’s my turn to pass out. Do I have to wait until I’m Scott’s age though Mom? He’s  _ old _ .”

Lucy had to snort, shaking her head at him, “We will see. You’ve got to finish school before you can even start thinking about it young man.”

The youngster sighed as he leant into her, face falling slightly in what she imagined was disappointment. 

“That’s ages away though.”

A small part of her hoped that it stayed ages away for a long time, her little boys were all growing up. Where had the time gone? When had Alan gone from a space mad toddler to a tween ready to join the rest of the family as a rescue operative? 

“It’ll come faster than you think, kid,” Val told him, “Promise you that.”

“A bit like bedtime,” Alan sighed, his mouth twisting. 

Lucy couldn’t help a chuckle as she squeezed him tight, “Exactly like bedtime kid.”

He grinned up at her, “Then I'll be able to fly Thunderbird Three and spend all the time I like in space.”

The thought jolted Lucy slightly, all but one of her sons having clear set plans to fly the Thunderbirds. Too young for a few years or not, Alan would get there eventually, Lucy wasn’t sure how long it would take for her nerves to be shot and her hair to turn a full and permanent grey. 

“You’ll be the best astronaut the world has ever known Allie, and that space has ever known too!” Val filled in for Lucy’s silence. 

Alan giggled, “Just like Daddy was, right Mommy?”

Swallowing hard, Lucy nodded, all any of her boys would ever want would be to make their father proud. It was what made their drive and determination so strong. 

“Right kid.” She smiled, “Perhaps even better.”

His face fell as he leant back into her, his arms wrapping as far around her shoulders as he could reach as he buried his face against her neck. It was those moments she cherished, the hugs where they clung on, reminding her very much that she was still their mother and they still needed her no matter what. 

“I miss him Mommy. I miss him lots.”

Rubbing his back, she rested her head against his, “We all do Allie, and I know it’s hard right now, but it’ll be okay.”

He sniffed, shaking his head as much as he could whilst it was pressed against her, “What if I forget him Mommy? I don’t wanna forget Daddy.”

Val reached out, stroking his hair as Lucy looked up to the ceiling to blink away her own tears. 

“You won’t forget him Allie,” Val murmured softly, “Nobody is ever going to forget your Dad. He made International Rescue and the Thunderbirds. Maybe he isn’t here now, but that doesn’t mean we’ll forget him.”

“Exactly,” Lucy cleared her throat with a breath, “We’ve still got all those photos at home, and all his things. But you know what’s best of all?”

Alan pulled back, eyes red rimmed as he looked up to her, “What?”

She brushed the tears from his cheeks, watching the familiar blue of his eyes as she forced a smile for him, “We’ve got our memories kid, like his aftershave, and his flamingo shirt, and all those barbecues he did.”

Alan grinned, reaching up to wipe his nose on his sleeve, “Dad’s barbecues were the best.”

“He’s still with us.” She nodded, “Never forget that, okay? He’s always with us all, kid.”

Alan frowned, and something told Lucy that he didn’t quite understand the sentiment behind her words. Still he nodded though, wiping at his eyes as he smiled. 

“Love you Mommy.”

She hugged him again, smiling slightly more naturally as she murmured back, “Love you too baby.”

Out of Alan’s line of sight, Val reached out and squeezed her shoulder, a tired, sympathetic smile saying so much to Lucy despite no words being exchanged. 

***

The boys didn’t say much to her over brunch, but she caught more than one knowing glance pass between Scott and Virgil as they picked at the fry-up Lee had been working on all morning. She had decided to give them a little bit longer, wondering if perhaps they would come to her and say something of their own accord, as the afternoon wore into evening though, she knew that was becoming less and less likely. 

“Gordon, why don’t you take Alan to the pool for a bit?” She suggested, setting her tablet down as the teenager closed his school work book. He hadn’t done any work for the most of the day, and the sunglasses he’d been wearing despite the overcast sky suggested he was as perhaps as hungover as the rest of them. 

Scott and Virgil both looked up at their board game at the suggestion, each frowning in her direction as Gordon stood. 

“Only over sixteens are allowed in the pool though,” Gordon frowned, “Alan--”

She nodded, glad that despite his tendency to ignore the rules he did at least listen to them. 

“Stay out of the diving pool, and if anyone says anything tell them to call me. Only an hour though, I want you both back and washed before dinner.”

When it came to swimming, the blond didn’t need to be told twice. With a quick nod he turned to the steps up to the back door, calling for the youngest brother as he went. 

“Something tells me that wasn’t you just trying to wear them out before bed?” Scott asked softly.

Lucy picked her tablet back up, only half returning her attention to stock prices and shares as she sighed,

“I just thought it might give you two the space you need to say whatever’s been bothering you all day.”

Both gaped, each trying to find words that she knew they wouldn’t have an issue with firing at each other. She was their mother though, not someone they could so easily lecture without getting into trouble themselves.

“Mommy?” Alan asked as he crashed through the screen door with Gordon, “Can I really go to the pool with Gordy?”

Turning back to face them in her seat, she smiled and nodded, “Sure, just don’t go too deep okay? And when Gordon says it's home time you’ve got to come straight back.”

The youngest’s face lit up as he turned to Gordon, shouting that they had to leave immediately and dragging his big brother with him. 

They all heard the front door of the house slam and the excited chatter of the two youngest as they headed towards the indoor pool. Lucy gave the older boys a moment more to speak before she locked her tablet and sighed.

“Your Aunt Val said that you saw me with Hugh last night.” She started, watching the pair as they looked to each other and then back to her. 

“Well,” Virgil started, stumbling slightly as he rubbed the back of his head, “I mean, you spent time with a lot of people last night Mom.”

“And perhaps a bit more time with Hugh than others,” She admitted with a shrug, “I just wanted to make it clear that that didn’t  _ mean _ anything.”

Scott’s eyes had narrowed as he frowned, the groove between his eyebrows deep as he watched her, “So you’re just friends?”

She rolled her eyes and sat forward, “Boys, I’ve been with your father for near enough thirty years now. How many men have you seen me talk to and laugh with in that time?”

“We didn’t--” Virgil started, looking to Scott for backup as he sighed, “Mom, we just… we weren’t sure what to make of it. I think everyone was drunk last night and…”

“And he was looking  _ awfully _ friendly.” Scott finished, a sting in his voice to match the look in his eyes. 

“ _ Scott _ .” Virgil warned softly, frowning at his older brother, “We weren’t going to fall out over this you said.”

The younger of the two looked to her, apology in his eyes, “We just didn’t want you to get hurt or wake up this morning and regret something or… y’know. We were worried about you Mom and if Aunt Val hadn’t have...”

“Hugh is a friend that has been in the position I’m in. He lost his wife in the same mission that he lost his eye. He is a close friend that was offering me some comfort on a day that was hard for us all. Neither of us would have let anything happen.” 

She shook her head with a shrug, “I’m not in a position where I want anything like that right now. Nobody is going to replace your father, thirty years doesn’t just vanish because he has.”

Scott’s shoulders fell, his anger and questions dropping from his face as he nodded slightly in admission, “Sorry.”

Tilting her head he watched him with a small smile, “I appreciate you’re both worried about where things could have gone, but I promise you, that’s not going to happen any time soon.”

Scott smirked as he looked up to her, “You know those rules you and Dad always had when I was dating in high school?”

She knew what he was getting at, the rule that he could date whoever he wanted as long as he was home before eleven and his parents knew who he was with. 

“Yes,” she answered slowly, eyes narrowing on him, “what about it?”

“Can we reinstate those rules?” He grinned cheekily, “Apart from the home before eleven bit, that might be a stretch living on an island and taking leave on the mainland.”

She had to laugh at the suggestion, shaking her head at the simple thought of it. Not that she planned on being the one going on any dates in the future.

“Well, seeing as you’re more likely going to be the one going out on dates, I have absolutely no problem if you want to keep me updated.”

Scott leant back on his elbows with a grin, “Done deal.”

Virgil shook his head as he looked between them, “I’m glad we cleared that up.”

Picking her tablet back up, Lucy smiled and nodded in agreement, “Me too boys, me too.”


	13. Chapter 13

It felt strange being the only one home with his mother. Aunt Val and Grandma had taken Thunderbirds Two and Four to some offshore farming platform that had been damaged by a particularly bad storm. Gordon and Alan were both in school on the mainland, though how much studying the elder of the two was doing between swim training, Scott wasn’t sure. John had gone back to NASA to complete his space training, and Virgil back to college to finish his degree before joining the IR training. 

He had been home an hour and technically had nothing that immediately needed doing. All the manuals had been read, the protocols memorised, and the launch sequence gone over. It was just the call he was waiting for. 

“You know, our pilots are expected to spend time in their ships outside of rescues,” Mom murmured from where she was flicking through some file, “You don’t have to wait for a rescue kid.”

He did know. Yet, when the consideration had come to mind he had found himself instantly rejecting it. It seemed wrong to take his father's ship out for a simple joy ride. Especially when Dad wouldn’t be at his back giving directions and pointers.

“You were always going to have to get in that cockpit without him at some point, Scott.” She closed the file and leant back in the big leather desk chair as she watched him. 

Looking towards the chute, he straightened, pursing his lips and looking back to his mother, he swallowed. He’d done all the simulations, knew the controls by heart, had even flown the ship before. Just never alone. 

Even at twenty-six, that seemed like a big step. 

“I’ll have your back son.” His Mom stated, “Not that you need your hand holding, your Dad said you never did after your second flight out in her.”

He smiled, nodding as he swallowed hard. Dad had wanted this for him, the ship on the other end of that chute had always been meant for him.

“Permission to launch Thunderbird One?”

Her nod and smile was encouraging as she brought up the launch feed, “Granted. Fly safe son.”

He had always wondered what happened behind the revolving wall. Sure, he’d read the specs and been told about it plenty enough times. Experiencing it for himself was something entirely different though. His stomach dropped through his feet as the platform descended, and there was something strange about having to stay still as his suit assembled itself around him. 

And then he was there, stood in the hanger facing the red tipped ship, the platform automatically reaching out towards its belly as the seat presented itself to him. Swallowing hard he stepped into the seat, holding on to the arm rests as it retracted back into the ships belly, the glass hull closing around him. 

There was a moments silence as he looked around the cockpit, needlessly reminding himself of the controls that were standard for any IR ship. A jolt and he was moving, ascending up into position beneath the pool, sunlight bright against the dark rock of the hangar. 

Within his gloves he could feel his hands sweating, tense and sticky against the controls as he gripped and released them. 

“Thunderbird One you are clear for launch.” His mother spoke into his ear, “Enjoy your flight.”

A small smile let slip as he started the launch sequence, counting down in his head as the thrusters ignited and the g-force pushed him down into his seat. It was all he could do to bite his lip to stop the yell of thrill from escaping as the house and pool deck blurred past him. 

As his flight leveled off, he found himself letting go a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. Just as Dad had shown him, he brought the ship back down to cruising level and banked around the island. 

“You gonna say it?” Lucy smiled as she popped up in front of him in hologram form, “You know it’s tradition.”

With a grin, he nodded, pushing on the horizontal thrusters with as much power as he could, “Thunderbird One is  _ go _ .”

***

Lucy smiled as she relaxed back in her desk chair, only bothering to keep half an eye on Scott’s flight path and the engine readouts from the ship he was flying. He knew what he was doing and she trusted his ability, no longer did he require babysitting full time in any of the ships. Though that didn’t mean she would be letting him near her Thunderbird Two any time soon, too much of a speed demon like his father had been she wasn’t quite ready to trust him not to break her ship like Jeff had almost done plenty of times. 

Cargo planes weren’t meant to go  _ fast _ . She had always had to remind him, it would get there when it got there with the equipment needed. Two was by no means a slow ship, just not as fast as her sister. 

“Thunderbird Two to base, we are on our way home.” Val interrupted her thoughts, “The offshore farm has been stabilised, no casualties reported.”

Sitting straighter, she smiled with a nod, “F.A.B. Thunderbird Two. Keep an eye out for Thunderbird One on your approach, someone’s taken her out for a test flight.”

Both Val and Sally smiled at the comment, each murmuring their approval and appreciation at the milestone. 

“Any news from Lee?” Val asked in the following silence, “Did he and Kyrano get to the retreat okay?”

“Kyrano called to say they’d got there,” Lucy confirmed, thinking back to how her brother had been noticeably absent in the call. Her friend had assured her that he was fine, simply jetlagged and had headed to his room to rest after their trip. 

“Lee had gone to rest after the flight, I’m sure he’ll call in in the morning.”

It was impossible not to ignore how Val’s face fell at the response, a twist of hurt at the reminder of the fact that whilst they were still married on paper, it was a long time since they had been a couple. 

“He’ll be back before we know it,” Sally interjected, “and hopefully for all of us in a better mood for it.”

“Agreed,” She sighed, shaking her head, “I think it’s hit him harder than any of us have realised. It’s probably the space he needs to grieve properly and get over it.”

Val’s head was bowed as she nodded in agreement, “Space was what he needed after my accident.”

Lucy winced, remembering how Lee had run away to his and Jeff’s old moon base after the rescue that had almost cost Val her life but had taken away so much more from both of them. 

“He’ll come round Val,” She assured gently, “You know he always does.”

“Yeah,” Val sighed, straightening again, “Sorry, just tired. It’s been a long day.”

“We’ll soon be home. Then I think a good meal and some sleep is what you need.” Sally offered. 

Lucy saw the opportunity and took it, “I’ll make sure there’s something in the oven for you.”

“Well you’d best hurry up.” Val smiled, “We’ll be in in fifteen.”

“F.A.B.” Lucy nodded, “And according to my readings you’ve got company bringing you in.”

“Nice of you to join us Thunderbird One!” Val called as Scott was added to the call, “How’s she handling?”

Scott almost laughed across the line, but Lucy could see the grin that was splitting his face now that he had relaxed into the flight.

“Like a dream Aunt Val. An absolute dream.”

Lucy shared a private smile with his Aunt and Grandma across the comm, knowing the answer couldn’t have been anything different from him.

“Can I trust you to land her is the question,” She smirked, “That’s the real challenge you know.”

Scott’s eyes widened slightly at the challenge, whether in fear or thrill Lucy couldn’t quite tell. He was still smiling though, so she trusted she hadn’t entirely put him off. 

“Well,” Val started, “Last one to the kitchen does the dishes sounds fair to me.”

Scott’s mouth dropped slightly, his eyes still wide as he laughed lightly, “Is that-- do we--”

Lucy couldn’t help it, she had to laugh at his disbelief as did Val, both giggling at the look on his face. 

“Scott, dear,” Sally smiled kindly, “Just because we are professionals, doesn’t mean that we have to act professional all the way home.”

Wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, Lucy sat straight again, “Oh honey, do you really think we always played sensibly when we were flying those ships? Your father and Lee especially?”

“Well… I thought--” His cheeks were quickly colouring a deep pink as he shook his head, “So we’re allowed to race?”

“As your Aunt said,” Lucy shrugged, “Last to the kitchen washes up.”

His face suddenly fell to the picture of seriousness, lips pressed in a tight line as his eyebrows dipped to the slightest frown, “In that case, see you around Thunderbird Two.”

Lucy shook her head as Scott’s comm cut out and Val snorted, “I’m not at all worried, he has a much harder landing to negotiate than I do. You turned off the landing guidance, right Luce?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Val,” She smirked, “That would make me a terrible mother.”

Val scoffed again, still laughing as she shook her head, “Let’s not tell him how many attempts it took us at first until later though, right?”

“Deal.” Lucy agreed as, in the corner of her eye, the pool began to retract, “Here he comes. Fly home safe you two, I’ve gone to make sure he doesn’t land it  _ in _ the pool.”

She cut off Val’s laugh as she stood, shifting so she could watch readouts and the pool at the same time. Landing the ship seemed easy enough, but from her own experience it was a skill that took practise to perfect. 

Watching as One swept upwards into the sky, she began the count on her fingers, waiting for just the moment when her comm rang again. 

“Erm, Mom?”

Smiling to herself she returned to the desk, opening up the readouts for the rocket as she sat down. 

Maybe Scott was qualified, but he still had much to learn.


	14. Part 2

Lucy hadn’t been sure that writing was a good coping mechanism. That letters that would never be read was simply holding onto ghosts of the past rather than letting them go. Sally had assured her otherwise though, that getting thoughts and feelings out on paper would help her process and organise what she needed to. Her mother-in-law had even given her the empty journal to write in. 

She hadn’t realised just how many thoughts she had shared with that little book until she found herself writing on the last page. For the time being her little corner of the world was under control so she could allow herself the chance to flick back through the notes of the last few years written in her scrawl. 

It was John completing his NASA training that had dominated her first entry, following exactly in his father's footsteps to gain his space rating, ready to be launched into the atmosphere. Jeff should have been there on launch day, imparting all the wisdom he had for space flight on their red haired son. Lee had been there, flown back from the retreat specifically for the occasion but the advice wasn’t the same from an Uncle as it was from a father, even if the sentiment was still there. 

She hadn’t expected Lee to stay home after that, yes he had been calmer, more at ease than she had seen him since Jeff had been gone. There was still something there though, hidden behind the blue of his eyes and never spoken about even when she had asked. It was still there, even four years later, she had hoped that he would eventually say something to her but the conversation had never come and after a time she had given up asking. 

Flicking forward a few pages and she had to smile at the photo stapled onto the page. The 2056 Olympic games, and the achievement of a lifetime for Gordon. She knew he kept the gold medal safe in his room on the island those days. Months of literal blood, sweat, and tears had been worth it. Days when he had been convinced he couldn’t do it, where the balance between school and swimming had gotten too unequal and Lucy had had to be the harsh reminder that both were equally as important. The win had been celebrated in true Tracy style that night by them all. 

What she hadn’t realised at the time was how Gordon decided to continue the celebrations in the weeks that followed. She had trusted the sixteen year old to use his free time well. School finished, medal won, it was only a matter of a few months before he would be joining the academy. It was only when the newspapers had picked up on the underaged Tracy partying late into the night that she had realised just how far he had taken his liberties and she had been forced to step in with sharp and strict consequences. 

Too much on her plate, the Tracy Industries board had said. Too busy to be a proper mother, the papers had reported. Too soft on them all, Lee had commented. 

It had all stung. Even with Hugh helping with the business, she was constantly busy. Even with Scott flying Thunderbird One, she was still needed on more rescues than she would have liked, Alan still needed the care of his mother to oversee his school work and be there for bedtime at the end of the day. Meals needed cooked, paperwork needed approving, maintenance needed completing. 

She had started to break, wondering if Jeff could have done it better, questioning if she should have taken his place. 

There was a big chunk after that which she knew could be skipped. Some of the pages had been torn out in the past, hurt or anger being unleashed on them when there was no other outlet available. Rough, heavy sketches adorned the corners of some of the pages, depicting the monsters that had snuck in and haunted her mind, forcing her to take a temporary step back from IR. 

There was one entry half way through the darkness that she always paused on and never failed to make her smile. It had been just before Christmas, John was only a few weeks returned to earth from his latest stint on the NASA orbital. It hadn’t bothered her that he hadn’t returned straight to the island at the time, he was a grown man, if he had things to do she wasn’t going to question it. 

At least not until he turned up on the island with International Rescue’s best space operator in tow. 

She knew Scott had spoken highly of Ridley, and she knew he had taken the chance at his Passing Out party to introduce her to the family’s own astronaut. That the two had apparently kept in touch after that, sharing tips and advice on space travel and managing both in and out of orbit. John had admitted having kept it very quiet from everyone, unsure of his own feelings and where the friendship had been going for the longest time. 

It had felt unprofessional to squeal at one of her own operatives, but it had always been John she had worried about the most, lacking a certain confidence that the rest of her boys carried. Of course, she hadn’t been sure that a relationship was something he aspired to in life, and so had never said anything more about it when he hadn’t readily taken up the conversation with her on more than one occasion. That he had turned out to be the first of the five in what seemed to be a serious, steady relationship had made her heart swell for him. 

Smiling to herself she made a mental note to check when the pair were next rota’d down from space at the same time, quietly hoping they would come out to the island for some time off before each of their next rotations. 

Debates against herself filled a few pages, half way through his training Virgil had been asked what area of the organisation he wished to specialise in. Whilst for Scott there had been no question, for Virgil the decision wasn’t quite so straight forward. 

The young man held a degree in engineering, but his interest in helping others had him leaning towards the operative line of work. When he had brought EMT training into the mix she had raised her eyebrows but listened regardless. It had been clear he had wanted to be able to do everything in order to be best equipped to help. 

A visit to Roca and discussions with other students in various stages of their training had revealed Virgil wasn’t the only one in that boat. Looking at the broader picture, Lucy could see they had a point. Not everyone was Like Scott or John, with one set career in mind and a focus purely for that. 

What had surprised her most was when Gordon had thrown his name into the ring for wanting to study more than one specialist area, apparently also keenly interested in following the EMT route alongside being an aquanaut after his olympic training.

Questions from the educational board had followed, comments that she was simply going out of her way for her boys rather than doing what was best for the organisation. The students had stuck with her though, as had the current operatives, all too aware that being part of IR required each and every member to have more than one simple skill set. 

It wasn’t the only change that Virgil turned out to be responsible for. Tanusha and Penelope had been qualified security operatives for year at that point, yet he had pointed out they seemed to have very little in the way of contact with the rest of them. 

Lucy hadn’t thought much of it, yet had found herself questioning it in the pages of her journal. Did the two women need more contact with the team they were assigned to? Was it her place to order them back to the Island more often to keep in contact? Or was it better that she kept her nose out of it and trusted the judgement of the experts?

A quiet word with Kyrano had confirmed Tanusha could well benefit from being based on the Island, and some discussions later she had moved in full time. 

It was from there that drawings of a new jet started to fill pages, ideas jotted here and there for secret gadgets and silent flying. It was only then, two years after Tan’s move, that the newest of the Thunderbird fleet was finally coming together. 

Protest had come from Alan at the discovery of a new Thunderbird being built, the teenager unhappy that he seemed to be the only family member somehow not involved in the operation. The youngest didn’t understand his mother’s worry, it was likely he never would. In time she knew she would have to let him join, and it would likely be sooner than she would like. It had been a consolation prize to let him near the simulators once he hit thirteen, a clear breach of protocol but better than him trying to break into an actual ship. The scores he had quickly racked up though had made her jaw drop and sent her for the records they kept. The boy was beyond a natural, more skilled without any training than some of the students she saw with two years under their belts. 

A promise of eventually having a place to pilot Thunderbird Three had made his face light up, even as Lee had scowled behind her son’s back. Yet, what else could she do? It had always been Jeff’s promise to the youngest, the rocket painted the brightest red just for him in a reminder that someday she would be his. 

Protocol stated that Alan would have to be twenty before he stepped near the ship. Knowledge of her youngest son told her that staving him off for another five years was going to be near impossible. 

Alan being stubborn. Virgil officially joining her team. Gordon working as an apprentice alongside his two older brothers. Somehow none of them seemed like big things in comparison to her final entry. 

The Hood, Gaat, Kyrano’s brother, had seemingly vanished alongside Jeff. There hadn’t been any confirmed activity relating to him since the incident involving both Tanusha and Kyrano. 

Four years had lulled them all into false security, hope had started to creep in that perhaps he was gone for good and no longer out to get them and everything else relating to International Rescue. 

There were whispers though. Kyrano had reported murmurings that his brother was back in the business and looking for assailants to take under his wing. 

It scared Lucy for what his reason may be. 

Things were different after four years, her sons were in the business now, she couldn’t afford to risk their lives. 

Yet she knew she couldn’t drag them away from it either. 

Closing the book she sighed heavily, shaking her head as she looked to the photo next to her bed, “What do I do Jeff?”


	15. Chapter 15

“A word?” Kyrano murmured as Lucy stepped into the kitchen from the pool. She had seen his plane come in whilst she had been on her late afternoon jog around the island and she wondered just what news he had that warranted him flying out to discuss it with her. 

“My office,” She nodded, “The boys are all home.”

“I’d noticed,” He smiled briefly, “I thought you’d enjoy their company.”

Snorting, she smiled, “It gives me peace of mind knowing where they all are at the moment. Let’s leave it at that.”

He nodded wordlessly as he followed her up the stairs and through the lounge to the quiet corner that housed her office. She was glad that they only passed Virgil on their way there, perhaps the least likely to question what the pair were up to. 

Closing the door, Lucy swallowed, “So? I didn’t think you’d fly all the way out here just to say hi.”

He shook his head as he leant on the corner of her desk, “There are some things that require a more personal touch, you should know that Lucille.”

She did know it. She also knew Kyrano and how he had softened in the last few years. The loss of Jeff had hit him hard, blame consuming him until he had taken some time away to reset. He had come back a fresh man, calmer, quieter, always listening and only saying whatever needed to be heard. His role on the island had been taken over by Tanusha, security of Tracy Island and its fleet of Thunderbirds all on her shoulders against Lucy's better judgement. She seemed happy in the role though, and Lucy trusted both her and Kyrano’s opinions enough to allow them to work as they pleased. 

“I am afraid there has been more chatter,” He sighed, folding his arms as he watched her, “Gaat apparently already  _ has _ an assailant.”

Sinking down in the armchair in the corner of the room, she couldn’t help but wince. They had been counting on time, a chance to intercept any potential assailants before Gaat got his hands on them. 

“Name? Details?” She shrugged, “Do we even know what for yet?”

“He called himself the Mechanic.” Kyrano nodded, “It is the next part that you’ll like less though.”

She didn’t say anything, knowing that he would tell her soon enough. Kyrano knew better than to keep her waiting. 

Producing a holotablet from his pocket, he set it down on the smooth surface of the desk, swiping over its screen brought up a clip that Lucy immediately recognised. 

Four years later she hadn’t forgotten what the Zero-X had looked like. 

Frowning at the hologram she stood, stepping forward to look closer, “Is that…”

He nodded once, “A different angle.”

She watched with wide eyes, unable to turn away as the camera moved away from the body of the stricken ship. The screen froze for a moment as Kyrano pointed to a second capsule in the other corner of the screen, “Gaat escaped the ship in this escape pod. What we didn’t realise was that a second pod launched at the same time.”

Shaking her head she didn’t take her eyes from the screen, waiting, needing, more, “So? What is it? Why are you showing this to me?”

He said nothing more as the clip resumed, but she knew what came next. It was the blast that had killed Jeff. She had settled on that years ago, looking at it again couldn’t, wouldn’t, change that. 

The flash filled the screen and froze before the blast could reach its full expansion. Kyrano swept at the image, manipulating and clarifying it until the outline of the Zero-X was clear. She found herself holding her breath, not daring to move as she gripped the edge of the desk, waiting, watching, silently hoping. 

It was slowed down, so much slower than it had actually happened, but still so perfectly clear. As the explosion expanded, the outline of the ship moved up the screen, out of the range of the camera on the escape pod. It kept going as the smoke filled the image, right up until the highlighted outline of the Zero-X left the hologram. 

“What is this?” She whispered as the film cut to a blank, finally able to look away. 

Kyrano watched her for a long moment, lips pursed as he opened a new file, “Brains, you can come in now.”

Lucy turned, frowning as her chief scientist stepped into the room pushing his glasses up his nose.

“H-h-hello, Mrs Tracy.”

She nodded, in acknowledgement, unsure as to what he was doing on the island, “Hiram.”

He hated the island. She had asked him to move out there as a full time advisor plenty of times yet he had always so politely refused, insisting he found the quiet hum of the city soothing to his overactive mind. 

“Brains,” Kyrano started, “Would you please explain to Lucille what we previously discussed.”

“O-of course,” He nodded, hesitating, biting his lip as he reached for the tablet, “I see M-m-mister Kyrano has already sh-shown you the new footage?”

Mute, Lucy nodded. 

“The image is unclear, and there is no way to improve its r-r-resolution. However, we do b-believe that the outline of the Zero-X can be made out leaving the sh-shot. F-from the flight data recovered from the pod, and the camera angle we c-c--can assume the Zero-X continued on a trajectory much like this.”

Lines appeared on the diagram, blue for the escape pod, red for the ship. 

Red kept going.

Hiram kept talking. 

Something about the power of engines, weight of the ship, what had been expected of the test flight versus what had actually happened. 

“Wait,” She raised a hand, cutting him off with a shake of her head, “Sorry Hiram. Just-- I-- Spell it out for me.”

Hiram looked from her to Kyrano and back again, eyes wide, “Erm… well… there is no way to confirm it at this time, but this n-n-new footage indicates that there is a possibility that the launch of the Zero-X m-m-may have been successful.”

Looking from one man to the other, she swallowed hard, “You mean…”

Kyrano nodded, one single movement, “There’s a possibility the Zero-X made it into deep space, potentially with Jeff on board.”

As much as she wanted to believe it, she knew she couldn’t. It had been too long. Four years was too much. She was at peace with what she knew, had come to terms with having to live without him. 

“No.” She swallowed, “Don’t do this to me Kyrano. Don’t put me through all of this again.”

“Lucy,” He scolded gently, frowning at her negativity. Gesturing back towards the diagram, he smiled, “He could be out there, Jeff could be alive.”

She could see the science, understand how the conclusion had been drawn. What use was it though? There were so many variables, too many unknowns. She wasn’t even sure about the specs of the Zero-X’s engine. Maybe Jeff was alive, but they had no way of knowing for sure and no way of possibly finding out.

The knowledge that she may never know for sure hurt more than grief ever had.

Biting her lip, she shook her head, “No. Why bring it up? What do you expect me to do with his information? You came here to tell me about Gaat and his mechanic. What has  _ he _ got to do with this?”

Kyrano smiled slowly, reaching out to her shoulder and holding her in place as he met her eye, “They’re building a second Zero-X, Lucy. A new ship with the same drive as the one in Jeff’s accident. We get our hands on one of those and we have a chance at finding out if Jeff is still out there.”

She wasn’t sure what to say. There weren’t any words. For so long she hadn’t wanted to believe that he could have possibly been dead. Finally, four long years later there was the possibility that he was alive. 

But only a possibility. 

Space flight still had its risks, without being flung into the far reaches of space without any preparation or resources. 

Even if he had survived the launch, there were so many possibilities. 

There was only one way to find out though, a single way to know for sure what had become of her husband. 

A deep breath, thoughts focussed, she looked to the hologram with a new pair of eyes. 

“What did you have in mind?”

Kyrano smiled, “We talk to this Mechanic, see if we can get him on our side.”

Worst case scenario immediately came to mind.

“And if we can’t?”

“We steal their new Zero-X.”


	16. Chapter 16

It had been hours since Kyrano’s revelation, yet she still couldn’t bring herself to look away from the information in front of her. 

Jeff could be alive. 

Although she had called off the search and forced herself to come to terms that he was gone, part of her had never truly given up hope. 

That was the reason she had kept John’s program on Thunderbird Five. No matter how much time may have passed she couldn’t simply let it all stop. It wasn’t like running the program that kept up the search cost anything more. The space station was still running its primary functions first and foremost. Looking for Jeff was simply a background task. 

A background task that may have been futile in its efforts. 

Not even Thunderbird Five could reach  _ that _ far out into space.

Four years and they had absolutely no way of knowing. Their efforts could be too little too late at that point. 

And how long would it take to build a new ship? One equally as capable of deep space exploration.

Time was not a luxury she was willing to afford, despite Kyrano’s assurances that things would come together if she gave him time to make the arrangements needed. 

If Jeff was still out there, there had to be a way to reach him. 

Her grasp on computer engineering wasn’t strong, but she knew enough about the ships she had helped Jeff design to know that Thunderbird Five could only send signals of an interpretable quality so far into space. Messages from the Calypso took months to make it as far as earth, not that she was meant to be keeping an eye on it, but the ship was a part of Jeff’s legacy; she felt a duty to keep an eye on it and ensure the crew's safety. 

She almost dropped her glass of wine as the thought hit her. Jolting upright in her desk chair she reached for her comm,

“Hiram, are you available?”

His reply was stunned but quick, “Y-y-es Mrs T-tracy?”

“Can I speak to you in my office?” She asked, looking for schematics and old designs she knew she had saved just  _ somewhere _ . 

“Of c-c-course. I’ll be right d-d-down.”

The flight plan had been published online as part of a PR push before the launch. The Calypso’s intended target coordinates available for everyone to see despite the warnings she had issued about Gaat. 

Thank god they hadn’t listened to her.

The predicted flight path of the Zero-X was next to join the screens before her and her heart lurched. Taking a breath, she pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes. 

_ Perspective Lucy, _ She told herself,  _ put it in perspective. _

Pulling her hands away she looked at the two maps again and the numbers her computer had generated for her, the distance automatically calculated from one set of coordinates to the other. 

Fifty Astronomical Units was a hell of a lot less than ten thousand. 

“M-m-mrs Tracy?”

Lucy looked up and smiled at the engineer peaking around the edge of her office door, waving for him to join her. 

“Hiram,” She swallowed, “You remember the Calypso?”

He nodded, “I still receive updates from B-b-braman.”

“How long does it take those updates to reach us?” She asked, biting her lip once the question was out in the open.

The man shrugged, pushing his glasses up his nose as he tilted his head slightly, “W-w-well, it depends on the earth's orbit. N-n-normally between th-three and four months.”

It felt like a huge time frame, three or four months of still not knowing, of just having to watch and wait would be torture. 

At least it would mean knowing though. 

It was a chance of finding out if Jeff was there. 

“Oh.” Hiram stated, adjusting his glasses again as he peered at the holograms, “Of course. The Calypso is in the same area of deep space as we predict the Zero-X is.”

Pursing her lips, Lucy nodded. She didn’t trust her voice in that moment, too fearful that the answer would be something she didn’t want to hear. 

“Is there any way--” She started, throat catching before she could finish.

“To get a s-s-signal out there?” He asked, eyes widening for a moment before he turned thoughtful at the problem he had been presented, “It would take an awful lot of p-p-processing power on Thunderbird Five’s part, I w-w-would imagine some reworking of the computers onboard would be r-r-required.”

Something in her stomach flipped.

“It’s a possibility though? We could cut the delay down to weeks instead of months?”

“Oh yes!” Hiram nodded quickly, “Cutting the time down is simply a c-c-case of reworking the systems at both ends. I imagine B-b-braman could redirect the p-p-power on board the C-Calypso to strengthen its signals to us. Although…”

She sat forward, not entirely understanding all the computer speak he was uttering under his breath as he tilted his head from side to side and rubbed his chin. 

“What? Although what, Hiram?”

Looking up to her again, he reached to the hologram, “If the C-c-calypso was, for ex-x-ample, half the distance between Earth and the Oort cloud, the time could be c-c-cut down s-s-significantly. You see, the ship would act as a r-relay and strengthen the s-s-signal before it sent it on further into the s-s-solar system.”

“And the same vice-versa?” She guessed, “If someone could find a way to send signals back, the Calypso would strengthen them before sending them on to us?”

“Yes, I would believe so.”

Her mind was made up, “How? What do I need to do?”

“It would t-t-take time,” Hiram bit his lip, glancing back to the holograms, “I would have to look into the specifications of both ships and--”

“Do it,” She sniffed, “Hiram, please, if it means-- if there’s a chance-- I can’t tell anyone about the possibility of Jeff until we have some form of proof. If this means I can find that proof.”

The man nodded once, smiling slightly as he did, “M-m-mister Tracy saved my life, if I c-can return the favour I won’t rest until it is done.”

“You have access to whatever you need, just ask and I will personally see to it.”

Hiram smiled slightly as he stepped back, “I g-g-guess you got me to s-s-stay on the island for a while after all.”

She laughed softly, shaking her head at him, “If you’d be more comfortable at home…”

“No, thank you,” He shook his head, “Here will d-d-do just fine.”

***

Scott slung his arm around her shoulders as he joined her in the hangar, waiting for Val to disembark from Thunderbird One with her extra special cargo. Lucy tried to ignore the reminder that she had to look up to him those days, that she had to look up at most of her boys now that they were all young men. 

“So,” Scott started, “What’s the occasion?”

Shaking her head, she smiled to herself, “No occasion.”

He frowned at her, smiling as if he thought he was onto something that she knew he wasn’t. 

“So what warrants using Thunderbird One to bring pizza over from the mainland?”

The question had been one she had expected, so it was easy to turn to him with a smile, “All my boys are home, am I not allowed to spoil you all?”

He hummed with a grin as he shook his head, “If you say so Mom.”

She sighed as Thunderbird One rolled down to it’s cradle, “Alright, so I was hoping it might cheer Alan up after I knocked him back again yesterday.”

Scott’s face twisted, the whole island had heard the argument between the youngest and his mother. Alan wanted to be seen as the same age as his older brothers, capable and mature enough to fly one of their ships despite still only being a teenager.

The kid hadn’t exactly done much to prove that he was mature enough to be involved in International Rescue. 

“You know he’s still sneaking into the training room and going on the simulators?” He murmured.

“Who is?” Aunt Val asked as she stepped onto the gantry, warming bag in hand, the waft of steaming pizzas filling the room. 

“Alan,” Mom shook her head, “Who else, Val?”

Val shrugged, “Just checking, could have been Brains for all we knew now that he lives here.”

“Really?” Scott asked looking between them, it was the first he had heard of the scientist staying on the island permanently.

“Only whilst he completes some research and updates.” His mother cut in, “It’s not forever.”

He knew better than to question further what the research and updates were, he would be told when he needed to know. 

As for Alan.

“So what are you going to do?” He queried, “I mean, Alan  _ is _ leveled with Gordon’s scores for the Thunderbird Three sim. He’s beaten Virgil’s initial trial score too you know?”

The raised eyebrows and folded arms told him, yes, Mom was fully aware of Alan’s scores on the sims. 

“He’s still too young for the academy,” His aunt cut in before either said something to rile the other up, “Give it six months, he can apply for the program and from there he’ll be able to fly a Thunderbird once he’s suitably trained.”

Scott sighed as they stepped into the elevator, shaking his head as the doors closed, “That’s going to be a  _ long _ six months.”

“The rest of you did it,” His Mom stated as she leant back against the wall, “He can too.”

He agreed that it was only fair that the four of them all went through the same training before they went straight into working as IR operatives. They needed to know that each of them all had the same capabilities and knowledge. Having different skills and areas of interest was one thing, but being able to rely on one another to do whatever was asked of them was something that could only be achieved through training. He knew, he’d seen it first hand as first Virgil and then Gordon had joined him running ops, the basic knowledge was there but had needed putting into practice and it was only then that their capabilities had started to shine through. 

Still, that didn’t mean that Alan would be any more willing to wait. 

“Just make sure I’m not here when you tell him that,” Scott shook his head as the doors reopened and he stepped out into the lounge. 

“Tell who-- is that pizza?” Gordon asked as he sat up from where he had been lounging, eyes widening at the sight of the warming bag.

Scott had to laugh, nodding as Aunt Val set the bag down on the central table of the lounge.

“Fresh from Gunero’s,” She smiled, “They were fresh out of fish food though, so nothing for our resident guppy!”

“Hey!” Gordon laughed as he reached out for the boxes, “Former Olympian here! I’ll  _ swim _ back over there and get a Hawaiian if I have to!”

“Seeing as the sharks are still about in the cove, you’re still banned from going anywhere near the ocean at the moment.” Their mother stated, “I mean it Gordon.”

“She does.” Kayo stated as she entered, “I spend half my day at the moment keeping an eye on where you are.”

Gordon grinned, “And spend the other half eying up something you like, huh?”

Had the comment been aimed at anyone else, Scott would have cuffed his little brother around the ear. The glare Kayo was throwing at the blond though spoke volumes, and he actually feared for his younger brother’s life. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Gordon.”

Behind Scott, Aunt Val failed to hide her snort under a cough as she unboxed the pizzas. He smirked, looking to Gordon with raised eyebrows, daring him to say something more. 

“Tan, don’t murder him before dinner please.” Mom sighed, nudging Gordon to get his legs off of the sofa and make room for the rest of them.

“So where are my other darling siblings?” Gordon grinned, “Or aren’t they eating with us tonight?”

“We’re here, don’t you dare start without us.” Virgil grumbled as he joined them with Alan and John following.

“We wouldn’t dream of it,” Scott shook his head, reaching for the meat feast pizza on the far side of the table, “Was just figuring out whose was whose.”

“Good hike?” Mom asked, holding out a box to Alan.

“Saw the sea eagles nesting up on the peak,” John nodded, reaching around Kayo for the box she had just opened and taking the veggie pizza, “In a few months we might have chicks again.”

“And we got a great view of One taking off and coming in,” Alan grinned, eyes landing on Mom, so clearly waiting for her reaction. 

“Alan Bartlett I thought I told you--” Their Grandmother turned the look of hope to one of fear in an instant and Scott had to snort. Mom might have been the one in charge, but nobody argued with what Grandma said. 

“Alright alright,” Alan whined, “No talk about training over dinner.”

Scott shook his head as Aunt Val grinned at him, mouthing something about the money he owed her from their bet. Apparently his youngest brother wasn’t as subtle as Scott gave him credit for. 

“I hope you got my order right Val,” His Uncle’s voice broke over the top of the chatter.

Aunt Val didn’t even bother looking as she held up the box, “Texan spicy, no mushrooms, extra jalapeño’s, just like you always have.”

He smiled and kissed her quickly on the cheek as he took the box, “Thank you darlin’.”

Part of Scott wondered what outsiders thought of the relationship that wasn’t. His Aunt and Uncle, married but nothing like a couple except for very rare occasions. Mom had once explained it as a case of two people that still cared deeply for one another yet had fallen out of love. He wasn’t sure he quite understood how that could be possible, but had never felt right in asking more about it. 

Sometimes, in their family, that was the best idea.

He frowned as he looked around, “Where’s Brains and Kyrano?”

Their mother groaned as she too realised they were missing, setting her box of chips down and standing, “Probably in the labs, I’ll go.”

It surprised him that she volunteered, after running around for the rest of the family the whole day she usually sent someone else in her place to find any stray members for dinner. The rest of the family had quietened though, all munching away on the fresh treats none of them had realised they had missed quite so much. 

Before he could say anything though she was gone. 


	17. Chapter 17

Before she could reach the lab, her phone vibrated in her pocket, making her hesitate with a frown. Anyone who would call her direct number was there on the island. In terms of Tracy Industries and International Rescue, all calls would be diverted through to her desk in the lounge and answered by whomever was around at the time. 

She couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows as she looked at the caller ID. 

“Well this is unexpected.” She smiled, pausing in the hallway to lean against the wall.

Hugh chuckled across the line, “I can call another time but I think you’ll appreciate what I have to say.”

She tutted at him, “Now, Hugh, I never said that it was unwelcome.”

“Ahh, so you look forward to my calling?”

Heat had risen in her cheeks at the tone of his voice, low in implication. 

“You certainly always have something important to say,” She smiled, “So what’s going on today?”

Footsteps sounded further down the corridor, making her look up to check who it was. As Hiram and Kyrano rounded the corner, she waved slightly and gestured to the phone pressed to her ear. 

“I have some news regarding your friend Gaat that I thought you might like to hear.” Hugh told her, voice softening. 

Automatically, she stood straighter, eyes going to the brother of the man he had just mentioned,

“If it’s that he’s recruited an apprentice to help him build a new Zero-X, you’re late to the party Hugh. Kyrano told me just that this morning.”

Hugh scoffed, “Lucy, darling, your news is correct, yes, but it’s also old.”

She frowned, dropping her eyes from Kyrano, “Old?”

“Darling,” Hugh sighed, “My intel says that the Zero-X mark two is ready to launch. Gaat is just waiting to complete the programming on it. As far as I can tell, he has a functioning T-Drive.”

Her breath caught in her throat as she swallowed, “That sounds dangerous.”

“Very.”

“Lucy?” Kyrano interrupted, “What is it?” 

She waved him off with a shake of her head, “Hugh, how sure are you?”

“I’ve seen photos of it myself, Luce. Parker has a friend that got recruited by Gaat, I trust my source.”

She cursed with a sigh, “Hugh, you can’t tell  _ anyone _ this,”

“I sense a but?”

Glancing to Kyrano, she pursed her lips, “Hugh.”

“You have my word Lucy, you should know I’m a man of my word.”

Hugh was someone she could trust, if she asked him to keep quiet she knew he would. He had been there for her through thick and thin over the last four years. Supporting her through her grief and depression, Hugh had been the shoulder she had needed. 

“Kyrano found new footage,” She murmured, “The last launch was successful, the Zero-X didn’t explode Hugh, it launched. We believe that there’s a possibility, a slim possibility, that Jeff could be out there.”

“What?”

“What?”

She turned at the second voice, eyes widening at the figure of her eldest standing at the far end of the hall. Cursing she shook her head, looking to Kyrano and Brains and back again to Scott. 

“Shit.” She uttered, “Hugh, I’ll call you back.”

“I want details Lucy.” He stated, “What’s the plan here?”

“Later.” She growled, “Scott just overheard our conversation.”

The sound of realisation across the line said perfectly that Hugh understood what she meant. 

“Right,” He sighed, “I’ll talk to you later then.”

Even though he couldn’t see her, she nodded, “It’ll be tonight.” She promised. 

The line cut and she looked to Scott and then to Kyrano, “You two get up to the lounge and make some excuses for us, dinner arrived twenty minutes ago and if you don’t hurry up Virgil and Gordon will have eaten it on you.”

Both began to walk without a word being said, ducking past her and then Scott with a quiet nod of acknowledgement. 

Scott was practically screaming at her with his eyes, arms folded across his chest as he waited for answers. 

Rubbing her face, Lucy sighed and pointed further down the hallway, “Lab, now.”

Scott nodded, gesturing for her to go first, “After you.”

“Look,” She started with a sigh as they walked, “I only found out this morning, okay? I wanted some form of confirmation before I said anything to you boys.”

Scott scoffed alongside her, “So the pizza was to ease your guilty conscience.”

“No!” She exclaimed, spinning to face him as they reached the lab door, “How dare you even think that!”

He shrugged, “Well how else does it look? You’re keeping a big secret from us about Dad and want to soften the bl--”

“It’s nothing like that!” She snapped at him, punching in the code for the door and holding it for him to step through, “Ask your Aunt, we agreed on a pizza night when John called last week to day he’d be home. I only found out about the Zero-X this morning when Kyrano got here.”

“And who else knows?” Scott asked, leaning against one of the work benchest with his arms still folded as she closed the door behind her slightly harder than necessary.

“Nobody.”

“Apart from Hugh Creighton-Ward, Kyrano and Brains?”

“Well considering all three of them came to me regarding the Zero-X, yes. They know.” 

She shook her head as she looked him up and down, he wasn’t her teenage boy anymore, nor a rookie in their team. Scott had taken lead as commander of their team around the time Virgil had joined as an operative, giving Lucy the time she needed for the business and other admin work. There were times when he still looked to her or his aunt for guidance, but he was good at what he did, a born leader much like his father had been. 

Much like his father  _ was _ . 

Maybe he held authority as team leader, but she was still the head of the organisation. Most importantly, she was still his mother, and protecting her boys from being hurt was one of her priorities. 

“I didn’t want to not tell you.” She uttered, looking away, “You should know by now I don’t like keeping secrets from you boys.”

“Then why?” Scott rolled his shoulders, “Why bother keeping the secret Mom? Dad could be alive and we could be out there looking for him!”

“ _ Could _ .” She emphasised, “We don’t know for sure yet Scott. It’s a tiny chance that he is  _ maybe _ out there.”

Cold clenched around her chest as she said the words, sensible thoughts stamping down the swelling of hope that had been lingering all afternoon. She needed to be realistic, otherwise it wouldn’t just be the boys that ended up getting hurt. 

“Well we need to do something and find out! Thunderbird Three is--”

“It would take centuries for Thunderbird Three to get anywhere near where he  _ might _ be.” She shook her head, “This is why I didn’t want to tell you yet. Stop for a minute and  _ think _ Scott.”

His sigh was heavy as he looked down with pursed lips, nodding slightly in acknowledgement of what she was saying. It was perhaps his biggest flaw as a commander, act first think later wasn’t always the best course of action, not on a rescue and not in looking for his father. She knew that he would learn with time and guidance, but for now he still needed the reminder sometimes to just slow down.

Taking a holoprojector from the desk, she set it down on the workbench next to where he was perched, bringing up the new footage Kyrano and Hiram had shown her earlier. Scott was biting his lip as she talked through what she knew, clearly eager to ask questions, get more answers, but knowing that he should wait until she had told him everything before he did. 

“Is there a way to get a signal out there to find out?” He murmured, as she finished, reaching out to zoom in on the predicted area where the Zero-X may have ended up, “Surely if he’s out there, he’d figure out a way to contact us? It’s Dad.”

Lucy nodded, reaching across to rub his back, “I’ve made the task of finding a way to get some communication out there a priority for Hiram.” Pursing her lips she shook her head, “We’ve considered hijacking the Calypso research ship to help.”

Scott snorted, a grin breaking through his frown as he looked to her, “Is that legal?”

She shrugged, “If Gaat does have a functioning T-Drive and I can get hold of the plans I’ll build them a brand new ship and fund a new trip as compensation.”

If it meant finding Jeff, she knew she would go further than that if necessary.

“And how are we going to get our hands on Gaat’s T-drive?” Scott murmured, “Because last I looked, IR wasn’t in the business of  _ stealing _ .”

Shaking her head, Lucy sighed, “I’m still working that out. Most likely Hugh will be my way in.”

“Mom?” He frowned, reaching up to hold her shoulder, “You’re not doing this on your own.”

Looking up to him, she raised an eyebrow. Grown man or not, she refused to lead him into the pits of danger and to a man that had potentially killed his father. 

“I need you to stay here and stay safe,” She told him, “I need my commander to keep the team in order.”

His frown spoke volumes, the blue of his eyes widening as he shook his head, distaste scrunching his features, “Don’t talk like that, it sounds like you’re not going to come back.”

She hadn’t considered the possibility, but refused to acknowledge it. Nothing Gaat could do would stop her from coming home to her boys, she was going to make sure of it. 

Shaking her head at him, she smiled slightly in assurance, “I don’t even have a plan yet, but of course I’m going to come back.”

Scott shook his head as he pulled her into his side, “Good, because I’m not telling Alan that he can’t fly Thunderbird Three yet.”

She had to laugh, knowing that Scott had such a soft spot for his youngest brother, he would instantly cave and let him into the rocket. Wrapping her arms around him she nodded with a smile, “Don’t worry, leave that to me kiddo.”

Pulling away she reached to her phone in her pocket, “I’d best call Hugh and see what he’s saying.”

Scott frowned at her, “And what about dinner?”

If she were honest she hadn’t been overly hungry with the new information that had come to light, the chips had only been something to keep everyone else from nagging her about eating. 

“I’ll come up and get a sandwich later or something.”

It seemed to be enough to convince him as he nodded and turned towards the door, “I’ll give you a shout if any calls come in.”

She thanked him as he left before hopping up to sit on the workbench. As the phone dialed she flicked through the papers that had been left scattered, schematics and calculations that went far over her head filled the pages.

“Kyrano sent me the clips,” Hugh answered, “I can see why you’ve got to the conclusion you have.”

Sighing, she shook her head, “Hiram is working on sending out a signal, something about bouncing it off of the Calypso and on to the Oort Cloud.”

“Sounds promising,” Hugh agreed softly, “But what are we going to do about Gaat and his new Zero-X?”

Running a hand through her hair, Lucy rolled her eyes. Hugh would no doubt already have a suggestion and would simply be waiting for her to ask. There would have been an idea formulating in his head from the moment he found out about the ship, and she knew all the details would have been checked and confirmed before he had even called her the first time. 

“You mean you don’t have some grand plan ready to share with me?”

He chuckled across the line, “Well, I am rather glad you asked darling.”


	18. Chapter 18

Val glanced to Lucy as she sunk down in the co-pilot seat of Thunderbird Two, leaving the pilots position for Virgil when he eventually arrived. All of them were exhausted, but from experience that was what typhoon season did to them. The hours were long, the work hard, the results devastating. 

At least Two had the facilities for them to get washed and dried. God she hated the days where they had flown home with cold in their bones. A dry suit and clean skin worked wonders, even if it was simply for the flight home.

“You good?” She asked as Lucy brought up flight paths and weather charts in front of her, “You seemed distracted out there today.”

Lucy glanced back to her from the seat, shaking her head with a forced smile that didn’t reach her eyes. 

“Tired is all.” She assured, “Aren’t you?”

Val wasn’t convinced, yes there was exhaustion, but there had been something else going on behind those tired eyes. 

“Yeah,” She agreed softly, letting the seat cradle her as she relaxed back, “that’s just part of the rescue though, right?”

“Never gets easier,” Lucy nodded with a heavy sigh, “no easier at all.”

Frowning at her, Val tilted her head, “Are you sure there’s nothing else?”

Lucy shook her head, “I’m fine Val.”

She didn’t push it. Lucy would tell her if there was something going on, she always did eventually. Either that or Val found out in her own way. Which was normally the case when there  _ had _ been something going on with Hugh. 

Sitting straight again she gasped slightly, “Is it Hugh?”

Lucy turned back to her in her seat, frowning at her, “Is what Hugh?”

“I don’t know?” She shrugged, “But there’s something more than just tiredness on your mind, and when you won’t tell me it’s normally because it involves Hugh.”

The more she thought about it the more it made sense, over the last few weeks it had seemed that Lucy had been spending more and more time on the phone to the London agent. There had been smiling too, so much more smiling at private messages and giggling over the phone. 

“Val, don’t be ridiculous.” Lucy tutted, “There’s nothing going on between me and Hugh.”

“What about you and Lord Creighton-Ward?” Gordon asked as he joined them in the cockpit, “Is he coming to visit?”

Lucy shook her head, eyes hardening in Val’s direction before she looked back to Gordon, “ _ No _ . I don’t believe he is any time soon. Though we perhaps might have to go on some business together in a few weeks time.”

_ Business _ . Val scoffed in her head,  _ Sure thing, Luce. _

“Business, huh?” Gordon smikred, apparently immediately on the same wavelength as her. 

“Yes, Gordon.  _ Business _ .”

“So the amount you’ve been talking to him has nothing to do with this meeting then?” Gordon prompted, “Because, y’know Mom, you’ve kinda been a bit different these last few weeks whilst you’ve been talking to him.”

The roll of Lucy’s eyes was dramatic and could have probably been seen from space, “What is everyone's obsession with Hugh all of a sudden?”

Gordon shook his head, “Nuh uh, it’s an interest in  _ your _ interest with him.”

“What?” Virgil murmured as he joined them, “Are those two finally dating?”

“Nobody is dating anybody!” Lucy snapped, “Can we please drop this conversation? I am tired and I want to go home.”

“Alright,” Virgil held his hands up in defence, “I’m not saying anything! Have we an approved flight path?”

Lucy nodded, turning to face forward with a sigh, “I’ve already set it, Scott put one in for us at the same time as he left with One.”

“He’d better have food on for us when we get home,” Gordon uttered, “I’m sick of those ration bars.”

“Agreed.” They all murmured softly, too tired to really say more. 

Looking to her comm, Val frowned, “Does this mean we’re off rotation now? We’ve done near enough sixty hours in the last three days.”

“Yeah,” Lucy yawned, leaning back in her seat to relax as they felt the jolt of VTOL lifting them into the air, “The East Europe team have agreed to cover our area for the next few days so we can take some down time, they owed it us after we helped at christmas.”

She nodded in quiet agreement, remembering just how exhausting the avalanches had been in a way that was similar but oh so different to that of the typhoons. 

“Will Lee be back from that space cargo freighter yet?” Gordon asked. 

“Should be,” Val murmured, closing her eyes as she leant her head back, smiling slightly at the G force pushing her back into her seat as horizontal flight took over from vertical.

“It wasn’t that deep into space, should have--”

“Thunderbird Two and Tracy Island from Thunderbird One.” Scott cut in appearing across the comm, “I have two fighter jets on my tail, they’ve identified themselves as GDF and report they have orders to escort me home.”

Val knew she wasn’t the only one sitting straighter in her seat, frowning at the message. 

“GDF know they’re not allowed to follow us to the Island.” Gordon stated, leaning as far forward as he could over Lucy’s shoulder, “All our bases are private and secret for a reason!”

Lucy nodded, “Thunderbird One you do not have permission to land on the Island whilst these jets are accompanying you.”

“This is Tracy Island,” Sally appeared next to Scott on the hologram, “Kayo is on her way to your position, I’m currently plotting you a new flight path to Roca the GDF are already aware of the farm, we’ll give nothing away if we land there.”

“Virgil change flight path, head for Roca too.” Lucy murmured, reaching for her comm, “I’m going to speak to Janus.”

“F.A.B.” Both pilots of the ships responded.

Gordon’s face twisted in distaste and Val knew the feeling. Martin Janus was a creep, an eel and a busybody, up in everyones business and never for anyone's benefit but his own. All under the guise of being a GDF Colonel. As if that gave him rights to the world. 

She had to scoff, if  _ she _ were GDF Colonel, there would be more than a few differences. 

“Put me through to Janus.” Lucy demanded before the woman at the other end of the line could even greet her. 

Virgil cleared his throat and threw a hologram up to the large display, “It looks like we’ve got company too.”

Twisting to her control panel, Val shook her head in anger, “I’ll deal with them, you focus on getting us to Roca, Virgil.”

“Lucille,” Janus answered only a moment later, “I take it my escorts have arrived at your position.”

Val didn’t have to look around to know that Lucy would be vibrating in her seat, anger consuming her every fiber and all directed at the Colonel across the comm.

“What are you doing, Martin?” She growled, “The GDF knows not to interfere in IR matters and that you do  _ not _ have powers to follow us to our bases.”

“Lucy, darling,” Janus sighed, “I did not do this as a display of power over your organisation.”

“Then what?” She snapped, making Val wince. 

“Did you not get my message?”

Val had to turn and scoff at the comment, “We’ve been in Thailand for the last three days, pretty much cut off. Take a wild stab at it Janus.”

The way that the man’s brown eyes widened had Val tensing in her seat.

“Lucille, we have intelligence that there is an immediate threat to your home and your family. My teams are working to figure out the exact details but as yet we don’t know who or why.”

Lucy shook her head, “How do you know this?”

He tilted his head, “Darling, I couldn’t possibly say.”

“Janus.” Lucy growled, “Tell me.”

“And compromise GDF intelligence? You know I couldn’t Lucy.”

She sighed, turning to glance back to Val. 

The message was received loud and clear, what did they do?

For all that she didn’t  _ like _ Janus, and for the very little that she actually trusted him, she knew that he needed a good tie to International Rescue. Without them the GDF would be overrun and way out of their depth, in terms of both training and equipment. The man was an oil slick but he wasn’t stupid. 

She threw a set of coordinates across to Lucy, nodding slightly as she did. 

Checking what she had received, Lucy smiled slightly, “I’m sending you coordinates Martin, the fighter jets leave us when they reach that position. Immediately. Do you understand? From there our own security team will take over and bring us home.”

“Understood Lucy,” Janus nodded, “And what about in future? Until this issue is resolved?”

Val could feel Lucy’s icy glare from her seat, and from the way Gordon pursed his lips, she guessed he could too. 

“Once I am happy that my ships and my family are secure, then I shall contact you to discuss further arrangements.”

“Of course, I shall await your call.”

The comm cut out and Lucy let out a long sigh before looking across to Virgil and the two remaining holograms above the dash, 

“Did everyone get that?”

A series of confirmations assured her that everyone understood the plan. 

“Get home, get food, get some sleep. We’ll discuss this as a family tomorrow.” Lucy told them, running a hand through her hair. 

As Scott and Sally’s avatars disappeared, a new call appeared on the comm. 

Val had to bite her lip to stop the grin as she noted the caller ID. 

“Looks like it's your boyfriend,” She murmured softly, only half wanting to be heard. 

Groaning, Lucy shook her head, and dismissed the call, “I’ll talk to him later too.”

Virgil was the first to crack, chuckling at the comment as he shook his head. Gordon was quick to follow with a small giggle. Soon the four of them were all smirking and laughing, the two escort jets outside the ship quickly forgotten. 


	19. Chapter 19

Hugh’s persistence was irritating. Fifteen times he called her before they landed at home, and a further eight during post flight checks. 

The looks she was getting from everyone else was perhaps the most frustrating issue. Even with the escort jets sat on their wing tips, following too close and too long for her liking. There was already enough for her to worry about without Hugh demanding her attention. 

Security was her biggest concern.

That she still hadn’t told them about Jeff was a firm second on that list.

Though she couldn’t exactly say that there was anything to tell. Hiram was still working on the communications relay, the Calypso still not quite where they needed it and the new parts for Thunderbird Five still awaiting shipment. 

Whether Scott or her was more impatient for everything to come together she wasn’t sure. 

Though, if the whole thing took much longer, it may well have been too late. Hugh had said in two weeks they’d be ready to make a move on Gaat. Assuming their plan worked and they got hold of the T-Drive… she didn’t dare think of the possibilities. 

“Hugh,” She sighed as she eventually closed her bedroom door, “I have had a ridiculously lon--”

“We need to launch.”

“What?” She blanched, they weren’t ready, she hadn’t warned the boys that she had to leave for a few days, there was the whole security threat to worry about. They were meant to have  _ time _ . 

He sighed and shook his head across the comm, “I know, and that’s why I was trying to get hold of you! My intelligence says there’s been a last minute change of plan, Gaat must know there’s a leak.”

Running a hand through her hair, she cursed, “Will our plan still work?”

The noncommittal shrug worried her, part of her screaming that she could call the whole thing off and abort the mission. Her boys needed her safe, her family, IR, Tracy Industries. There were so many reasons for her to turn away from the biggest risk of her life. 

Jeff was the reason to keep going though. 

“I mean it should,” Hugh corrected himself, “the entire principle is still the same. It’s just early.”

Put like that, it was slightly more reassuring. 

“It’s going to be a few hours before I can get to LA.” She sighed, “Can you wait that long?”

He nodded, “I don’t know exactly when, but I know  _ soon _ . I’ll be ready to fly to Nevada as soon as you land.”

At least she didn’t have to fly the whole way on her own. 

Already looking to her bag and planning in her head what she would “I’ll call you once I’m in the air.”

“Fly safe Luce.” He murmured, voice softening, “We’ll work this out.”

She had to smile at his assurance, nodding slightly in acknowledgement, “I trust you Hugh.”

He chuckled as he cut the call, leaving Lucy staring at her wardrobe as she unzipped her day bag. 

Truly, there was only one item of clothing she needed. The black copy of her IR suit that she had had made as soon as she knew about the mission. None of the others knew about it, and she planned on keeping it that way with the item hidden in the back corner of the wardrobe, behind Jeff’s winter ski gear. 

The bag seemed too empty though, and it was obvious that there wasn’t enough in it for what she was going to tell the others. Grabbing a couple of t-shirts and jeans she shoved them in on top, hoping it would be enough to cover the suit for anyone who might try and look before she could take off. 

Glancing around the room, she took a breath and pursed her lips. She could only hope that things went her way, that finally things would come together better than she ever possibly could have dreamed. 

She wasn’t sure what she would do if they didn’t.

It didn’t bear dwelling on. Shaking her head she left the room, turning to make a beeline for the hangars. Waiting around wouldn’t help, and goodbyes would only lead to awkward questions. In time they would understand, once they knew why she had left as she had, they would know she only had the right intentions at heart. 

Scott would make sure of that for her. 

She hated putting so much weight on the eldests shoulders, but as a one off she felt it was necessary.

Otherwise the others would only want to help. 

Even with the best intentions, she knew that the more people that were involved, the worse things would turn out. 

Lee caught her at the top of the stairs, bringing her to a jarring halt as his eyes went straight to her bag. Frowning at her he blocked the stairs, 

“You just got in.”

Nodding, she stood straighter, “And I need to go again, this is urgent, Lee.”

He folded his arms as he shook his head, “Your flight hours--”

“I’m under them, Virgil flew home.” She snapped back at him, “Now if you don’t mind…”

He didn’t budge, arms still folded, brows still furrowed. 

She could have screamed at him, cured him for being so damn stubborn like the rest of them. Why couldn’t he have been one of those brothers that didn’t care? That just let her do her own thing without question or concern. 

“Lee! Move!” She snapped, “I need to be in LA ASAP and you blocking the stairs is wasting time.”

He raised an eyebrow, “LA huh? Goin’ to see your boyfriend there?”

Hackles rose as she gripped her bag tighter in her hand, “I do  _ not _ have a boyfriend.”

He shrugged at her, “Val said--”

“Val knows fuck all! I’m going to LA to sort a hack on Tracy Industries and investigate this supposed breach, okay? Kind of urgent, kind of trying to keep it low key.”

He was still frowning as he stepped to the side, allowing her to squeeze past him and start down the stairs. 

It wasn’t until she was half way down that he called after her, “I know when you’re lying, always have done.”

It was an underhand tactic, but what else did she expect from her younger brother? As stubborn and as caring as they came. 

“Don’t ask what I can’t tell you, Lee. You should know better.”

He grunted and shook his head, but she didn’t spare the time to hear his response as she continued down the stairs, only pausing as she waited for the elevator, hoping that he didn’t follow her and nobody else came looking. 

Tracy Two was sat in the hangar in its usual spot, door open and steps waiting.

She hesitated with a frown, unsure of who else would have the jet out for any reason. 

A shadow moved into the doorway and Kyrano leant out of the door, gesturing behind him into the jet. 

Not needing to be told twice, she jogged up to the plane, taking the steps two at a time until she was inside and able to dump her beg on the nearest seat. 

“I thought you were in New York?” She asked, turning to find him remotely detaching the stairs and closing the door. 

He nodded once, “I was, then I heard from the GDF about the possible security issue. Then I heard about our need to go for a meeting and flew over here to collect you.”

She froze, the security worry coming back to the fore of her mind, “What do we do?”

Reaching out he squeezed her shoulder, “I’ve briefed Tanusha and Penelope. They have it under control.”

Her shoulders sank as she smiled tiredly, “Thank you.”

Looking towards the cockpit, Kyrano gestured towards the leather seats, “Get some sleep, I’ll wake you when we get close.”

It was instinct to fly, she couldn’t remember the last time she had simply been a passenger on her own plane.

“I can--”

“Sleep Lucy, you’ll be no good to us exhausted.”

The plush, deep leather seats did look inviting, and it would mean she would have a chance to deal with Janus. 

Except, the way Kyrano had folded his arms and was looking at her suggested otherwise though, “Don’t worry about Janus, Tanusha is dealing with him.”

She sighed, shaking her head, “I could have--”

“Get some sleep.” He ordered, “And strap in, we’re going to have a rough take off if we don’t want to get caught out.”

Feeling like a child at school again, she pursed her lips and nodded, “Okay.”

He softened slightly at her response, “We’ll be back before they know it, and hopefully with some more answers for them.”

Curling into the seat she looked out the window to the hangar, watching the cleaner bots as they scrubbed away at the hull of Thunderbird Two. Jeff had once laughed at the suggestion of designing robots to clean the ships between rescues, only to come back from a rock slide scratching his head as he had asked for the paperwork to approve the creation. 

Smiling fondly, she dreaded to think what mad ideas might have gone ahead if she hadn’t been around to slow him down. 

The jolt of the jet was sharp and sudden as it sped up down the short runway of the island. It pushed her back into her seat and held her there as they lifted into the air, clearing the rocky dip into the sea with ease as they banked eastward.

Her comm buzzed in her bag and she chose to ignore it, knowing it would only be one of the boys asking where she was off to. Plausible deniability was the safest option if it was Scott calling, the less he knew, the less he would be able to give away to the others. If it was anyone else, then it simply saved her having to come up with excuses. 

The justification to herself didn’t settle the unease in her stomach as she chewed on her lip. Something in the back of her mind was nagging, that same anxious voice that had convinced her that  _ she _ had somehow been responsible for the first explosion that they all thought had killed Jeff. Except now it was telling her that her family had a right to know, a  _ need _ to know that there was a hope that she was about to find a way to bring their missing member home. Was she really right to keep it from them?

The insistent buzzing of the comm gave up, leaving the decision made for her. 

She just hoped it was the right one.


	20. Chapter 20

Shrugging into her suit, Lucy glanced around the corner of the building they were in the shadow of. Only a few hundred yards away she could see the giant launch pad that supported Gaat’s new Zero-X, pain in sight for anyone to see out in the middle of the desert. 

Hugh was stood next to her, checking over the stun gun Lucy had allowed him to bring along, having flat out refused that a real gun would help anything. A strand of hair had escaped its combed back gelled look, falling down over sunglasses that weren’t really necessary in the shade. She resisted the urge to tuck it back into place for him, knowing how particular the man was about his hair just as his daughter was. He looked up suddenly, tapping the arm of the glasses once and glancing behind them.

“Kyrano’s back.”

Lucy followed his gaze and let out a sigh she hadn’t realised she had been holding as the other man joined them. 

“No sign of Gaat. Only four goons patrolling the base of the launch pad.” He murmured, glancing between them, “I’ve placed the disruptors, so once you’re past them you should have enough time to get in there.”

She nodded, “Once I’m in the pair of you get clear, who knows what power that thing’s going to put out if it launches.”

“If it launches you get yourself somewhere secure young lady and activate the pressurisation balancer in your suit.” Hugh told her, dropping his sunglasses to look over them with a stern blue eye, “We need you coming out of this safe, do not forget that.”

Her face fell at the reminder, the anxious little voice in her head coming back to the fore as she nodded, “We all know the history with Gaat, he might still be angry and upset, but we know he wouldn’t--”

“I’m not convinced, Lucy.” Kyrano cut her off, “He left Jeff on the Zero-X without an escape and you saw what he did to me just after that.”

She didn’t want to admit that maybe he had a point. Gaat had changed, from a rejected and hurt young man to a vengeful and angry adult. She had never anticipated that knocking him back would trigger such a lifelong hate of the very people he had once been close friends with. 

Glancing back to the launch pad, she knew she hadn’t anticipated many things that had happened in her life. 

“We’d best move before someone realises we’re here.” She sighed, reaching down for her helmet.

Hugh and Kyrano nodded, each turning to peer past her around the corner. With a final glance to her each gave a slight smile of luck before jogging off to work their magic. 

She remained stood as Tanusha had taught her, back pressed flat against the wood of the old storage building, breathing soft and shallow, moving as little as possible in the hope she wouldn’t be noticed. The comm between the three of them was open and it was hard not to flinch at the sudden crack of a gunshot. 

Kyrano was using rubber bullets, Hugh the stun gun, both made the noise for effect. She could only hope that it was their shots she was hearing. 

There were muffled shouts, calls of trespassers as the goons apparently spotted the pair. Still she waited, unclear as to whether the plan had worked to draw them away from their posts.

“You’re clear Blackbird.” Hugh gasped between a chuckle, “They fell for it!”

She didn’t have time to scold him for the nickname as she turned the corner of the shack and glanced around, ready for any stray goons coming her way. As promised though, the coast was clear, leaving her free to dart across the open space, sprinting for the launch pad. 

The sand made running difficult, each foot sinking in and moving away from where it should have been as she went. It was different to the sand of the beach at home, dryer, finer, less resistant to her weight. There wasn’t time to dwell and think about it though. She knew where she needed to be, right under the access ladder that would put her at the belly of the new ship. It was the quickest route in, and the only one that Kyrano had disrupted from the view of cameras.

Ducking into the shadow of one of the struts holding the platform aloft, Lucy allowed herself a moment to catch her breath as she looked back over the distance she had covered. The bright sunlight of the day made the view clearly empty of any shadows that may have been following her. Part of her wondered where Hugh and Kyrano had got to, but the thought was quickly brushed aside. The men were capable of looking after themselves and had promised to watch each other's backs. All she could do was trust them to get out of the way and stay out of trouble until she needed them to pick her up. 

The climb up the ladder was easy, and she was thankful that she had considered taking the grapple pack with her for the mission knowing it would have taken her twice as long without the rope to help tug her against the pull of gravity. 

After that it was simply the small matter of the hatch to deal with. 

“Kyrano,” She beckoned as she attached the disruption device he had given her to the handle, “Get me in there.”

“Your timing is terrible,” He whispered, “can you wait a second?”

Sighing she glanced around, hanging from the hull of the ship wasn’t ideal when anyone could come by at any moment.

A grunt across the comm was quickly followed by a groan as Kyrano sighed and cleared his throat, “Unlocking the hatch now.”

A clunk followed by a hiss and she managed to pull the door open and slip inside. Smiling, she pocketed the disruptor and glanced around, “I’m in boys.”

“Good,” Hugh replied, “now get downloading the plans and get bloody out of there.”

Rolling her eyes she shook her head at him. Even if he couldn’t see her she knew he’d pick up her response from the silence. Hugh was like that, somehow he always just knew. 

Stepping carefully across to the ladder that would take her further into the ship, Lucy frowned. 

“It’s too quiet.” She stated, partly to herself and partly for the others to hear, “A ship ready to launch shouldn’t be this quiet.”

Clicking her helmet off she listened again. It struck her at just how silent the ship was, no buzz of electrics, no hum of ventilation, not even the quiet tapping of settling metal. 

Just, nothing. 

“I’m going straight for the cockpit.” She told them, “The download will be quicker from there and I’m certain there’s nobody else on board.” 

“I wouldn’t risk it Luce,” Hugh disagreed, his statement punctuated by the heavy thud of skin on skin, “We still haven’t come across Gaat here.”

Something was drawing her in that direction though, the same sort of feeling that she had always got when the boys were up to something they shouldn’t have been. It wasn’t quite mother’s intuition, but there was something similar there that had her disregarding Hugh’s point and climbing the ship. 

“Lucille?” Kyrano prompted after a moment and a slam of a car door, “Where are you?”

“Hush.” She hissed at them, pausing on the ladder as she reached another hatch. Pausing she listened to the silence again, only for nothing to interrupt the loud ringing of nothing in her ears. 

Reaching out she carefully tested the handle, pursing her lips when it shifted freely under her touch. A ship ready to launch wouldn’t have such easy access to the cockpit, she knew that even Gaat had a thing about protocols and security. So why was everything so easy?

Climbing through the door, everything that had been screaming at her that something was wrong came to the fore. The cockpit was all laid out wrong, it was entirely what it shouldn’t have been. 

She suddenly had the horrible feeling she had walked straight into a trap. 

A ship designed for vertical take off followed by horizontal flight should have had a cockpit in line with the rest of it’s body. She should have been standing on the back wall of the room, facing what should have been the floor. 

Except what she was stood on was the floor, and what she was facing was the control panel. Two seats positioned directly in front of her that from a simple glance over she knew weren’t rated for space flight. 

“You’re early.” 

The voice was deep and young, not one she had expected. Spinning to face the far corner of the room, her eyes widened at the dark hulk of a man that stepped from the shadows. 

She recognised him from the pictures Hugh and supplied when Kyrano had told him about Gaat’s new assailant. All broad muscles and short dark hair.

“You’re the Mechanic.” She stated, standing straighter as he stepped towards her, “Gaat drew you in with a promise of money and power did he?”

The man snorted, his brown eyes watching her closely, “He calls himself the Hood these days.”

Rolling her eyes, Lucy shook her head, “I don’t deal with stage names, his name is Gaat. Now, what did he draw you in with?”

The man’s eyes narrowed, “It is bold of you to assume he offered me anything. Do you not know the Hood well enough?”

“I’ve known Gaat longer than you’ve been alive.” She leveled his glare, “I hardly believe that you would simply build him a new ship like this for nothing.”

He looked around the cockpit, shaking his head as his shoulders fell slightly, “I did not choose to build it for him. It was the Hood that sought me out, and informed me that the first Zero-X was successful in its launch, despite what we first believed.”

She shrugged, “So what? He offered to fund a new one for you? Said he would test it? I wouldn’t believe him you know? The man doesn’t share things that he wants. He will take it all from you and use it for his own twisted gain.”

Brown eyes turned sad and his lips curved down from the firm line they had been set in, “He already has.”

There was sadness in his words, hurt for something that he had apparently lost even if he hadn’t admitted to it. She knew what Gaat was like, how he took whatever he wanted by whatever means possible. Just what lengths had he reached to draw in the young man in front of her though?

“Who are you?” She asked, reaching out to him, “What’s your name? Gaat isn’t the only one in the world that would help you build a new Zero-X. If you came with me, I could help you. Whatever Gaat has taken from you, I’ll try my best to help you get it back.”

“Your husband was onboard my original ship.” He murmured, stepping back when she stepped closer to him, “Do you not simply want my design to find out if he is still alive?”

She felt her own shoulders fall as she nodded in admission, “Yes.”

“And what would you give me that the Hood cannot?”

Shrugging she glanced about the ship, “Your design to use as you wish and funding to create further engineering masterpieces?”

It wasn’t quite a smile that curved his lips, and there was something about his eyes that still looked dead and empty. He seemed more relaxed though, more willing to talk and listen to what she had to say. 

Part of Lucy wondered if perhaps he didn’t need persuading, but rather, saving.

“You might appreciate this then,” The Mechanic reached into the pocket of his overalls and held up a chip, “Keep it safe.”

Reaching out as he threw it across the space between them, Lucy looked to it with wide eyes and nodded once.

“Thank you.”

He nodded back at her in response, “I cannot simply leave with you today, the Hood… he would kill me.”

Swallowing hard against the foul taste in her mouth, Lucy nodded again to him quickly, “I’ll come and find you. I’ll make another plan and get you out of here, I swear it Mechanic.”

His smile was ever so slightly lighter as he reached to the door, “Call me Michael.”

Before she could acknowledge him, he was gone, the hatch closed with a firm thud. Once again she was left in nothing but silence.

That was, until a low chuckle broke into her thoughts. 


	21. Chapter 21

As a hologram lit up the cockpit, Lucy turned to face it, glaring at the bald man that appeared. He chuckled as a grin spread across his face, raising an eyebrow at her, “Hello, Lucy.”

“Gaat.” She growled. 

“I see you found my Zero-X two. It’s just a shame you won’t be going anywhere on it.”

Stepping across the space she leant down over the hologram, “I gathered as much when I realised your cockpit was the wrong way around.”

Gaat chuckled, throwing his head back slightly as he did so, “My dear Lucille, it is simply a hologram. What you are stood in is an empty shell that is yet to be completed. When I found out your two friends and yourself wished to pay a visit to my ship I felt it would be improper for it to be unfinished when you arrived.”

The pieces fell into place like parts to a puzzle. 

Blood drained from her cheeks and hope from her heart. 

“You wanted us to come early, set it up so that we would come now rather than when the ship was actually finished.”

He snorted with a nod, “Well done. Now, any ideas why?”

She shook her head slowly at him, eyes wide and worried. Gaat always had a motive, there was always something more to his plan. Hugh had likened it to playing chess once. 

“I need something Lucy, something that you have on that island of yours.”

Her frown deepened, “What? How do you--”

“Anyone is free to take photos of you on rescues,” Gaat grinned, “Did you ever get a chance to ask Lee about his little jaunt out in Thunderbird Three the other day? He was quite excited about the applications of those new pressure equalising suits of yours.”

Each breath came heavier, angrier at him for whatever it was he was up to, even if she wasn’t quite sure what it was yet. 

“I wish I could say it was me that ordered the GDF escort, but unfortunately it was simply my contact there having the most excellent foresight and a little bit of good luck.” He continued, reaching for something out of the view of the comm, “It’s a lovely place you’ve got here. I do like the ocean view.”

The background of the room he was in came into focus and she immediately recognised the lounge she hadn’t seen for almost a week. 

Bile rose in her throat as her heart raced in her chest, fear, anger, and hurt all fighting for top spot as she watched him lift one of the photos from her desk to the hologram. 

“Don’t worry, I haven’t touched any of your precious family. Those that I didn’t send out on a rescue seem to have made themselves scarce.”

She shook her head, knowing what she had organised as fact before she had left, “No, they’re off duty, they wouldn’t…”

“Yes, you almost put a spanner in my works,” Gaat sighed, “But your family are heroes are they not? It was easy to persuade them the world still needed help. All it took was a capsized super yacht and some misplaced space debris. If you don’t believe me, I’ll wait whilst you check in with them.”

Checking in would lead to questions that she didn’t want, or have time to answer. Yet, she wasn’t convinced that she could simply trust what he was telling her. Gaat had always told mistruths, twisting fact until it was fiction and leaving her never quite sure of what to believe. 

“Lucy.” Kyrano spoke in her ear, “I’ve just spoken to Tanusha, it’s Gaat. He’s on the Island. I don’t know how he’s done it, but he’s lured them all away. There’s nobody there except Sally, Alan, and Brains.”

Reaching up she touched her comm, opening the line between her and the outside world, “I know, Kyrano. I’m stood talking to him.”

Somewhere off of the line, Hugh swore loudly, cursing the man facing her. 

“Why?” She asked Gaat, voice low, angry and dangerous.

From what he had already said she feared that she knew the answer. As she had said to Michael earlier, Gaat took what he wanted, when he wanted it. Except, never before had she been the one he had wanted to take so much from. 

“I want the pressurisation suits Lucy. Do you know where I might find them?”

She shook her head at him, “Why should I give them to you? You’ll only use them for your own gains and such like.”

He smiled and nodded, “And potentially for going to space also… either way, you’re going to give them to me.”

“How can you be so sure?” She spat. 

His smile fell, entire face growing serious as he watched her with blank eyes that were entirely different to those Michael had worn. 

“Because if you don’t, Lucy, a series of explosions will begin, starting with the cockpit you are currently standing in, and ending with the debris our dear friends Evangeline and Lee are clearing up in orbit.”

He didn’t need to specify that her three boys were involved somewhere between the two. The thought of something happening to any of them because of  _ him _ didn’t bear thinking about. 

“You’re not going to take them.” She murmured, mind racing, trying to figure out some way to get around his ultimatum. 

He snorted, “And are you sure about that Lucille?”

“You heard her Gaat.” Kyrano’s voice cut in sounding hard and firm even through the speaker of her suit, “Tanusha has already warned the others, they’re returning to the island as we speak.”

“I wouldn’t worry about the other’s getting back,” Lee’s familiar drawl came from Gaat’s end of the comm, “Some of us never left.”

Gaat growled, his face falling into a frown. She assumed it was aimed at Lee, wherever he was in the room. She took the distraction, touching her comm to close off her voice to anyone outside of her helmet,

“Kyrano, are the others safe?”

“Sally, Alan, and Brains are locked in the labs, they’re safe. The others know they were walking into a trap and abandoned their rescues before they arrived at them.” He confirmed quickly and quietly, “From the security feed, Lee and Tanusha are in the lounge with Gaat. He’s going nowhere.”

“--my sister, you murdered my best friend. You’re done hurting this family Gaat.” Lee was saying as she refocussed on the conversation in the lounge. 

He snorted, eyes turning to her glee marring his frown, “Do you really think your brother would shoot me Lucille?”

She might have been against the use of guns and live ammunition, but that didn’t stop Lee from keeping up with his full license. Whilst Gaat had hurt her, Lee was her brother and despite being younger, that title came with a degree of protectiveness she had never been quite able to shake. There wasn’t quite any telling what he might do in response to a threat from the other man. 

“The decision ain’t down to her Gaat,” Lee responded whilst Lucy was still dwelling on her answer.

“Shoot me and the ship she is on goes boom.” Gaat murmured, “It will be  _ years _ before the conditions are correct for another launch to find Jeff.”

She winced at the comment, sucking in a sharp breath and holding it as she waited for Lee’s response. Anger was what she expected, most likely aimed at her for not telling him what had been going on. Disbelief wasn’t something Lee often experienced, too keen on focusing on the facts for the stray thoughts to have a chance to creep in. 

“Jeff is dead.” Lee growled, “What have you said to her to make her think otherwise?”

“He hasn’t.” She cut in before Gaat could say anything, knowing that she couldn’t let him twist the truth for her, “It was Hugh and Kyrano that found out. Gaat’s right, Jeff could be out there.”

There was silence across the comm, the moment long and full of nothing. She couldn’t even see Lee’s face to figure out just what he might have been thinking in response to the revelation. Her stomach twisted and heart thundered as she gripped the console, just waiting. 

“ _ Uncle _ .” Tanusha broke the silence, “I think it’s time you left.”

“Not until I get what I came for, Tanusha.”

Lee’s tut was loud across the comm, “You ain’t gettin’ nothin’ from us, Gaat.”

Swallowing at the comment, Lucy took a slow breath knowing they had reached their final chance with the man. It was time for her to get out, to run and get away as far as she could from the ship. 

Yet, she couldn’t. 

It was her chance. 

Her one chance for how long?

“Kyrano,” She opened her private line again, “Get hold of Hiram, see if he can hack the system using your disruptor.”

“Lucy  _ no _ ,” Hugh responded before she could draw breath, “It’s not worth the risk, get the hell out of there.”

“Listen to Hugh Lucy,” Kyrano urged, “He’s started the countdown, you’ve got minutes--”

“No!” She snapped, cutting him off, “This is our one shot! We have to try, if we don’t we might never get this chance again.”

Jeff could be out there. For four years he could have been out there. They could have already been too late. He had launched with  _ nothing _ , the chances of him surviving the take off were slim as it were, with each passing day they dropped more. 

Waiting longer could cost her her husband. 

“If you don’t I will!” She told them leaving no room for argument. 

Crouching she banged at the panelling below the console, warping it enough to be able to grip and pull it out. She was lucky it was the right panel, the one with the bomb behind, it’s digits counting down second by second. 

Shock froze her for a moment, stunned into stopping and taking stock of just where she was and what was happening.

“I have eyes on the bomb.”

“Bollocks.” Hugh hissed, “Kyrano, call Brains.”

“I-I am already h-h-here.” Hiram responded, “Mrs Tracy, can you s-s-send a scan of the d-d-device?”

She nodded, as she reached to her wrist to scan the item, “Sending it now.”

The numbers on the device weren’t reassuring her.

But she had to try. It could be Jeff’s only chance. 

It was potentially  _ her _ only chance. 

“Y-y-ou need to at-t-tach the disruptor to the b-b-blue wire, from there I sh-should be able to cut off the countdown.”

She didn’t care how he did it, all she cared about was the numbers counting down to the destruction of the ship. 

She needed that ship. 

Even with it’s damned wrong-way-round cockpit. 

It was the only thing that could take her to the Oort cloud. 

“There isn’t time,” Hugh murmured, “Lucy get the hell out of there! You’re no good to any of us dead! Including Jeff.”

The comment caught her, winding her as she looked around the cockpit that Gaat had told her was all an illusion, one of his clever tricks. The ship wasn’t ready, it wouldn’t be for weeks yet. She didn’t even know if the T-drive would work in it, or if it were simply another nail for Gaat to drive in to her chest. 

Suddenly the comm was silent and there was one single voice in her ear.

“You took everything from me Lucille, and Jeff helped you. Let’s say that I am simply making us even.”

Her legs gave way as she fell from her crouch into a crumpled heap on the floor, something in her registered the scream of protest at the man she had never intended on hurting. 

“Jeff never did anything to you!” She sobbed, “He never--”

Gaat snorted, “No, you’re right. It was all your decision wasn’t it? Maybe this is all on you after all.”

The voice in her head was screaming at her in glee, reminding her that yes, she could have and should have done more. If she had tried harder she could have saved Jeff.

It suddenly felt impossible to catch her breath as she clutched at her helmet, and shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts as Gaat continued to utter blame in her direction. 

She needed space, and air. She wanted to save Jeff but she knew she would only ever fail at that objective. She needed to get out. She had to give up on the ship. 

Pulling her helmet off, she gasped in a single breath of unfiltered air that smelled of oil and paint. Around her the room flickered, the console and chairs blinking out of existence as the numbers on the bomb passed ten. 

“Lucy, Gaat has taken control of the bomb,” Hugh yelled down the comm, “Brains can’t stop it. Get out of there!”

Her helmet cracked sharply against the floor as she pushed herself to her feet and stumbled towards the hatch, half blinded by tears that had filled her eyes. She didn’t want to leave. It could be her only chance to find him. Hugh was right though, damn Hugh for always being right, if she died then she would never find Jeff.

Only when she got to the hatch did she look back to the room, the reality of just what it was sinking in as she took a shuddering breath. Gaat had tricked her. Taunted her into thinking that his ship was her only chance. 

She hoped the chip in her pocket meant otherwise. 

As her eyes passed over the helmet on the floor, her brain engaged, reminding her that she  _ needed _ that helmet, she couldn’t leave without it. 

She tripped as she reached for it, knees hitting the steel floor as she gasped out. The helmet was in her reach though, close enough to grab and pull back onto her head.

“Lucy  _ move! _ ”

She didn’t have chance to reply as red digits vanished and the world went boom.


	22. Part 3

Not many people knew it, but one of the things John Tracy adored most in life was the first few days back on earth after a long stint in space. Days made all the better when Ridley’s schedule matched up allowing her to be home on his return. 

Yes, there were the pressure headaches, the fight against earth’s gravity, and wobbly legs. It was those days though that it was just him and her, no younger brothers to pull faces, no older relatives to smile at them both in that weird way he didn’t like. Just him, her, and their little apartment near to the beach. 

“How’s the headache?” Ridley whispered as she sunk down into the beanbag he had dragged up onto the roof for her. 

“Fine,” He smiled, accepting the mug of tea and grimacing when he realised it was plastic. 

She grinned wickedly, clearly having seen his face, “I’m not losing any more crockery.” 

Her point was valid and he had to grin along with her as he wrapped his fingers around the warm plastic. He remembered his mother doing the same when Dad had first returned from space, a special set of plastic cups, plates and bowls always set aside just for the occasion. 

“Next time you’re away I’m swapping all of it for none breakable stuff,” He teased, “See how you like it when you get home.”

She gasped as she laughed, eyes lighting up as she watched him with a shake of her head, “You’ll be the one buying me new  _ matching _ plates!”

He chuckled, allowing the conversation to fall away as he looked up to the stars. It was perhaps the greatest thing he missed about both space and the island, the views of the night sky in the city were nothing compared to those of the space station or Tracy island. Not that it meant he still couldn’t appreciate the view, or the company. 

Leaning across, he rested his head on Ridley’s shoulder, sighing softly in contentment as she leant her head down to rest on his. 

“Missed you.” He murmured. 

“Missed you too.” She sighed, “I’m glad you’re home.”

He could have sat there forever, watching the sky, listening to her soft breathing to block out the constant hum of traffic on the road below. Nobody to disturb them and plenty of warm tea to compensate for his poor circulation in his long fingers. 

Except, his comm. 

There was always his comm to disturb them.

His one direct link to home and the goings on of his family, the one reliable way for them to get hold of him. 

It was midnight though, making it somewhere around lunch time on the island. Everyone knew the time difference, and everyone knew he was fresh out of space, tired and headachy and still readjusting to what everyone else considered  _ normal _ . 

So why the heck were they ringing him?

Ridley was frowning too as he reached across her for the holoprojector, shaking her head, “What do they want at this time of night?”

“No idea,” He murmured, “You don’t mind do you?”

She shook her head, reaching out to steady the projector as he lifted it towards him, “I don’t imagine they’d call unless it was important.”

“John!” Scott exclaimed as his hologram appeared between he and Ridley, “It’s Mom.”

The three words and Scott’s disheveled look was enough to have him immediately sitting upright. His older brother seemed anxious, wide eyes repeatedly darting to somewhere out of the scope of the hologram. He was still in uniform, the familiar blue and grey of his IR suit a cause for more concern. 

Logic told him to wait to hear the full story as his imagination jumped to several conclusions. 

“Look it’s a long story,” Scott sighed, shoulders bunched up to his ears as he shook his head, “She’s hurt though John, hurt real bad. Lee is on his way to LA with her now and we’re leaving the island ASAP.”

He shook his head, it didn’t matter if it was a long story, he needed to know the facts, “What happened?”

Scott sighed, eyes falling as he took a long slow breath in and glanced away again.

John had always known when Scott was stalling for whatever reason. 

“Report,  _ now _ Scott.” He growled, “Everything.”

The demand was enough to harden his brothers eyes, and John could see the new set of his jaw even through the lost definition of the hologram. Matching the glare Scott was giving him was easy, keeping composed as his brother filled him in was harder. 

Gaat. A new Zero-X. A rescue that wasn’t real. All a simple distraction so the man that had killed their father could infiltrate their home.

And he had tried to kill their mother. 

“John,” Ridley murmured, squeezing his arm gently, “Breathe honey.”

“The bastard--” He choked out between gritted teeth, “Where is he now?”

Scott’s eyes fell again, widening once more in apology as he pursed his lips, “He got away. He didn’t get the suits though, Kayo made sure of that.”

He felt his own shoulders fall, Kay would be upset. The man was her uncle by blood, and she hated him with every fiber of her being. That he got away would only add fuel to the flames of her anger. 

“Is she with you?”

Scott nodded in confirmation, “Kyrano and Hugh Creighton-Ward were with mom at the time, we’re all going. I think Kayo has some questions.”

“I do too,” John sighed with a nod, “Mom’s going to be okay though, right?”

He wished that technology was as fragile as it once had been, perhaps then he could have blamed Scott’s frozen posture on a glitch rather than the fact that he really had gone so still on the spot.

“I--” Scott stumbled.

Scott never stumbled.

Scott was bold and brave and always knew what was going on. He was his big brother, he was meant to say that Mom would be fine with a few stitches and an overnight stay at the hospital. 

His voice wasn’t meant to sound soft and broken and full of fear as he shook his head and told him that he didn’t know.

“I think you guys should get over there,” He murmured, “The sooner the better.”

“We’ll be there as fast as we can, Scott.” Ridley cut in for him, “You guys fly safe.”

“F.A.B.” Scott replied, “Call us when you get there.”

There were more goodbyes that he didn’t really hear as his mind turned in on itself, focusing on the little he knew. The seed of fear that had always been in the back of his head was suddenly sprouting, as if the information he had was simply a growth serum allowing it to overgrow into something much larger than he wished it to be. 

“John?” Ridley prompted gently as she touched his arm, “Shall we get going, love?”

_ The sooner the better _ . Scott had said. Like there was some kind of time limit for how long they had to see Mom. 

He remembered that kind of time limit from years and years before. 

Why was the world so eager to take his mother from them?

“John, what is it?” Ridley asked him again, squeezing his arm that time to draw his attention, “Sweetheart, you’re crying.”

He hadn’t realised there were tears on his cheeks until he reached up to wipe them away, sniffing as he did so and shaking his head. 

“It’s like the world is out to get her.” He choked out, looking to her, remembering a snowy afternoon on a mountain somewhere he didn’t care to remember. All of them just kids, Gordon and Alan still  _ babies _ . Each of them learning to ski under their parents and grand-parents guidance. 

“There was an avalanche,” He whispered, letting her guide his head back to her shoulder, “Gordon had wandered off, wanted to go on an adventure or something. It almost killed them both.”

It had killed both his maternal grandparents and left both their mother and Gordon in comas for a week. He remembered the doctors telling Dad to prepare for the worst, words that a teenager hadn’t been meant to hear but he couldn’t have helped listening to. 

Dad had taught him about the stars, but it was Mom that had taught him kindness and how to be himself. 

“Your Mom is strong John,” Ridley murmured, reaching up to cup his cheek, “Strong and as stubborn as any of you boys. She’s got a fighting chance, I promise you.”

Biting his lip, he shook his head, trying to blink away the fresh tears that were trying to fall. Ridley’s hand was light on his back as she rubbed gentle, soothing circles, waiting for what he had to say.

“I don’t know if-- Mom’s always been there Rids. If something happens to her we’ll be--” The lump in his throat cut him off as he shook his head again, not willing to face the possibility that maybe they had lost both Dad and Mom. 

“We don’t know that yet,” She told him, voice strong and solid and stern, “We don’t know anything until we get over to the hospital. All we can do is take everything one step at a time.”

It wasn’t her rescue voice, but there was something about the soft determination that forced further worry and questions to one side. She had a point, there was little to be gained from staying on the roof and drowning in fear of potential scenarios. Sitting thinking about what had happened in the past would change nothing, that was then, this was now. 

“We need to go,” He murmured, taking a long breath in, “I need to--” He broke off, all the things that he had to do coming to the fore. 

They needed a plane. He needed a bag. He needed to set up the irrigation system for his plants on the kitchen windowsill. 

“I’ll sort the plane,” Ridley assured him, “You go and sort your plants and then a bag for yourself.”

Standing, she leant down to kiss his hair, pausing there for a moment as he swiped at his cheeks again, “We’ll figure this out John. No matter what happens, we’ll figure things out.”


	23. Chapter 23

Everyone had been too in shock to say much on the flight over from the island. They had come face to face with three devices on the yacht before he had ordered his brothers out of there, accepting that the rescue was a fake, a ruse to get them off of the island and out of the way. The same had been true for his Aunt and Uncle, it was just that they had realised it before the launch. Aunt Val had taken off in Thunderbird Three anyway, luring Gaat in to find out what he was after. 

It was probably fortunate the way it had happened, seeing that Lee had launched in Thunderbird One as soon as Gaat had triggered the bomb’s countdown. 

Hugh hadn’t said much across the comm, other than demanding immediate evac for a code blue. 

It had only been hours ago, but the feeling of the life draining from him was still fresh in his mind. Everything else had simply sunk away, leaving cold, hard fear, clenching his heart. 

None of the others knew where Mom had been, or even that there was another Zero-X. As far as they knew, he didn’t know either. 

Staying silent was hard, but necessary. 

It wasn’t time to let slip that maybe, just maybe, Dad was out there. 

“You look like you’re about to implode,” Virgil murmured as he sunk down in the seat next to Scott, holding out a coffee to him, “What’s wrong?”

He couldn’t help but scoff, glancing around the relatives room and gesturing at the plain grey walls that matched the mood of the space. 

“What isn’t wrong more like?” He muttered, taking the coffee and focussing on it as the heat seeped through the walls of the travel mug. 

“Alright,” Virgil sighed, “Bad choice of words. You look like there’s something else going on in that head of yours though.”

He had to scoff again, rolling his eyes as he looked to his younger brother, “You sound like Grandma.”

At least Virgil had the decency to grimace as he shrugged, all of them loving their Grandmother, but not appreciating the idea of turning into her. Scott had caught Virgil out a few times recently, apparently the younger was spending too much time practising his medical skills with her if her influence was rubbing off  _ that _ much. 

“Come on Scott, what’s bugging you?”

Taking a swig of his coffee, he winced as it burned his tongue and throat, hoping the action would buy him at least a moment to come up with some feasible excuse. 

The door swung open, making all of them look up in the hope of a doctor appearing with some form of news. Kayo looked amongst them apologetically as she closed the door slightly more gently behind her. The anger was soon back though, her frown deepening as she folded her arms and turned to take a seat in the far corner of the room. 

Scott could understand where her anger came from. 

“Gaat got onto the Island.” He murmured, “Into our  _ home _ Virgil. He drew us all into fake rescues and attempted to blow us up, just so he could get hold of our technology.”

Next to him, Virgil grew silent. His brows furrowed as he thought about something, making the scar above his left eye stand out more. 

He had to stick to the facts that they all knew, those were safe, he wouldn’t trip over the things they didn’t know then. 

“He did this to Mom.” Virgil whispered, “First to Dad, now to Mom. Who’s next Scott?”

The truth was he didn’t know, and it scared him too. Logic told him it was just Gaat’s way of taunting, that whilst he was after their technology he never truly meant to hurt them. Otherwise the bombs would have gone off as soon as he had set foot on the yacht. 

But  _ why _ ?

“I don’t know.” He stated, glancing around the room at his other brothers and Kayo.

There had to be a link, something to do with his parents and Gaat. Surely the man would not try to kill them simply to get his hands on their technology?

He stumbled at the thought, he knew people had killed for less. 

His brothers could be next on the line. 

He couldn’t let them get hurt. 

As the oldest of the five, as the commander of their team, Mom had only ever asked one thing of him. 

Keep them safe and look after them. 

It was  _ her _ job to look after them, they listened to him on rescues, but at home it was Mom that called the shots. 

Now they were all looking to him, asking questions that demanded straight and serious answers that he didn’t know and couldn’t pretend to. 

The same questions had been asked after Dad had vanished, and Mom had magically held all the answers seemingly without having to think twice. Once he had caught on to her way of reassurance it had been easy to copy it and assure his brothers in the same way.

Except, suddenly he was doing it without Mom’s lead. Suddenly, it was just him and four younger siblings. 

First they had lost Dad, and now Mom.

He had failed them all already. He had silently sworn to the stars, to his father, the he would look after Mom, keep her safe and happy. If Dad wasn’t there to pull her out of trouble, Scott would be.

He hadn’t even known she had gone though. Not until after she had already left and it was too late to follow. Not that he had questioned it, she had told him much earlier on to stay put and let her deal with it, and he had never questioned her.

Mom could have died and he hadn’t been there to stop it. 

If he couldn’t keep Mom safe, how could he be trusted to keep his little brothers safe too?

Glancing back to Kayo, he felt he knew the answer. 

Gaat hadn’t killed them as soon as they’d gotten on the yacht. He hadn’t blown up the new Zero-X as soon as Mom had been on board, and he hadn’t shot Kayo or Lee when he had had the chance. 

There was something more to it all, something bigger than his want for their technology. 

In order to protect his family, Scott needed to find out what.

“Wha-” Virgil started as Scott shoved the coffee back into his hands before standing quickly. He ignored the questions that followed him from the room, asking what he was doing and where he was going. Every moment he wasted explaining was a moment closer to another chance for Gaat to attack. 

Not to mention another chance for him to slip up. 

Turning back to the door, he nodded to Tia and Pedro, “None of them leave that room.”

Tia smirked as she stepped forward, her bleached cropped hair swept back off of her face with more gel than he had in his own. She folded her arms as she looked up to him, six inches making all the difference. 

“Kyrano said the same when he left,” She told him, “So where do you think you’re going?”

He frowned at her, not in the mood to be told what to do by someone they employed. 

“You know where he is?”

Tia shrugged, “Depends if you’re going to tell me where you’re off to.”

Clenching his jaw, he glared, they were wasting time. 

Her green eyes stayed fixed on his, wide and unfazed by a look that had the most stubborn of rescuees doing as he needed. 

“If you want to go and join their meeting, I’ll take you.” She told him, folding her arms, pulling up the sleeve of her top just enough to uncover the circular forget-me-not and bluebell tattoo just above her wrist. 

If they were in a meeting he wanted to know about it. Kyrano and Hugh had known about the Zero-X too, maybe they knew something he didn’t. Maybe they knew what Gaat wanted from them.

“Whether you go to the meeting, or you go to someplace else, she’s going with you mister Scott.” Pedro pointed out, “We do not know if there is a potential threat to the rest of your family.”

“That’s what I want to find out.” He uttered, shifting his glare from Tia to him. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Tia’s face fall into a grin, “You’ll want to be in their meeting then, I’ll take you.”

The hallway was wide enough that she could have walked past him without bumping forcefully into his shoulder. Turning with the momentum of her shove, he focussed his glare on the back of her head, mind racing to come up with something quick and witty and annoying enough to wind her up. 

Before he could though, she was turning back to him and raising an eyebrow, “I know I have a wonderful ass Scott, but how many times must I tell you that it’s rude to stare?”

He huffed with a shake of his head, too tired and worried to say anything smart in response as he followed after her. His focus was elsewhere. On his mother, on his brothers, and on whatever the hell it was that Gaat wanted.

***

“Well if Scott isn’t going to drink it…” Kayo trailed off as she reached for the cup Scott had left Virgil holding when he had left so suddenly. 

“Huh?” He looked up, following her line of sight to the mug and nodding as he handed it over to her.

She smiled as she took a sip from it, “Where did he go rushing off to?”

Virgil shrugged, not entirely sure himself. Something had clearly been going on in Scott’s head, and he had hoped to get it out of him.

“No idea,” He sighed, looking across to her, “I assume Tia will have gone with him though?”

Kayo nodded quickly, eyes darkening as she watched the door. He could see the set of her jaw as she clenched her teeth, it made her look dangerous, like she was seriously ready to hurt someone. 

From their self defence lessons, he knew she was more than capable of hurting anyone she set her sights on. 

Yet she didn’t scare him like that in the slightest, in a funny way that had nothing to do with the fact he had seen her wrapped in blankets on movie night. Yes, she was a force to be reckoned with. Yes, she was highly skilled. Yes, she could floor him in an instant. 

But she wouldn’t. 

“What?”

He startled as her eyes turned on him, narrowed and confused.

“Is there something on my shirt?”

Virgil was quick to shake his head as he cleared his throat, “No, no, there’s not-- you don’t … I was just … uh … I didn’t want you to think anything with Gaat was your fault. We don’t choose our family.”

The green of her eyes hardened as she looked down, her hands tightening around the coffee cup. Something in his chest made him reach out to her, his fingers touching her wrist before he had consciously thought about it. 

“I hate him Virgil,” She uttered, eyes not lifting as she shook her head, “With everything I have, I hate him.”

He nodded, hearing the venom in her voice. To be on the wrong side of Kayo Kyrano was a dangerous thing, blood relation or not. Part of him feared for Gaat, but equally he knew the man deserved whatever his niece served him. 

“And I let him get away.”

Her words were hidden under her breath, only half intended to be heard he assumed. The way her entire frame slouched at the admission punctuated what she was saying though, and he could imagine the frustration she must have been feeling. 

Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he waited for her to look up to him before he spoke. 

“There were other things that took priority at the time,” He assured her, “Your family needed you, you were exactly where you had to be. Don’t blame yourself for him getting away.”

She snorted as she shook her head, “It’s my  _ job _ .”

He raised an eyebrow, smirking at her, “Not to blame yourself it isn’t. Shit happens Kay,  _ let it go _ .”

Her eyes were threatening as she turned on him, but her mouth was fighting a smile. 

“You did not just--”

Chuckling he swigged his coffee, “Yep. Totally did.”

“You do know I could floor you in a second?”

His mind jumped back to just moments earlier when he had been thinking just that. 

“Yeah, but you won’t.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, “How can you be so sure?”

Grinning, he leant into her ear, dropping his voice to the barest of whispers, “Because I know you.”


	24. Chapter 24

Jude held the door to the meeting room for him, glancing across to Tia as she followed Scott. He didn’t wait to hear their discussion as he stepped into the room where Kyrano and Hugh had fallen silent. 

The door closed silently behind him, closing off the conversation from unwanted ears. 

“What the hell happened?” he snapped, looking from one man to the other, “Why didn’t she get out of there before it blew?”

“Watch your tone young man,” Kyrano murmured turning to him, “You weren’t invited to this discussion.”

He straightened, hairs on the back of his neck pricking like a dog’s hackles, “Incase you had forgotten, I was in on this whole situation and I am  _ not _ a boy or a young man any more.”

Looking between them he clenched his teeth, “I’m an adult here too, and one that has a right to know what happened to my mother out there.”

Hugh’s eye was red, his jaw bone tight as he looked to Scott and swallowed visibly, “We tried to get her out of there, but she wouldn’t come Scott.”

Something flared in his chest, lighting up and then tightening around his ribs as he shook his head quickly. Mom had promised to be careful, had sworn that she would come home. 

Sure, things hadn’t always been easy. He was fairly sure he was the only one of his brothers to know about the tablets hidden away in Mom’s bedside drawer, or the only one that realised not every trip to the mainland was simply for a business meeting. A widow with five sons was enough to spread anyone thin, throw in the worlds most highly recognised rescue organisation, and a multimillion dollar company and he knew that some days the stress was bound to be too much. 

It was Mom though. She was many things, stubborn as the rest of them, fierce in the face of anyone that questioned her, and so determined to do the right thing. 

Suicidal though?

He shook his head, ridding the thought. It wasn’t possible, it was  _ Mom _ . She had so much to live for, her sons, her friends… Dad.

Unless…

“What did Gaat say about Dad?” He demanded, “Did he trick her into staying there until the bomb went off?”

Kyrano nodded once, mouth set in a thin line as he folded his arms, “In a sense, yes.”

Looking between them, Scott shook his head, looking from one to the other. What Kyrano was saying didn’t add up. The man either tricked Mom or didn’t, there wasn’t any ifs or buts about it. 

Kyrano straightened, “He told her that there wouldn’t be another chance to launch to the correct part of the Oort Cloud for years, essentially that this would be our one chance to find him.”

His legs went weak as he reached out for the chair nearest to him.

The new Zero-X had been their one chance. 

Their one shot at finding out if Dad was out there. 

“She couldn’t leave,” Hugh whispered as Scott sunk into the seat, “Gaat knew that she couldn’t simply abandon her one chance at finding Jeff.”

“No.” He ground out, “No, it’s Mom, she wouldn’t just…”

“No, she didn’t,” Hugh sighed, pulling out the chair next to Scott and sinking down in it to face him, “She was running away when the bomb went off, that much we know for sure. Gaat must have just thrown her, given her enough to distract her from running.”

“Gaat was blocking his transmissions, Lucy was the only one that could hear him,” Kyrano added, “We don’t know for sure that that is the case.”

“I could hear him.”

Scott looked up as his Aunt and Uncle stepped into the room, Lee’s brow creased deeply as he shoved the door shut behind him.

“Have you heard--” He started, looking to Val in hope before sinking back down as she shook her head.

“Sally is observing the surgery, that’s all we know at the moment.” She murmured, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder, “You okay?”

He wasn’t sure of his answer, physically, yes he was fine. His head was spinning though, continually going around in circles debating what must have happened and just how he was going to protect his family. 

There was also the issue of how to tell them of the possibility of Dad being alive.

“Did you pair know?” Lee growled, saving Scott from having to answer, “Because I heard him say it loud and clear to me. Is it true?”

Hugh looked to Kyrano and then to Scott,opening his mouth ready to say something before the Malay beat him to it.

“If you mean about Jeff, then yes, we were aware that there is a possibility he could potentially be alive.”

His uncle virtually exploded as he yelled, demanding answers, reasoning, why he hadn’t been told. 

Scott knew the feeling. 

Aunt Val remained stood by him, a hand resting firmly on his shoulder as Lee got up in Kyrano’s face, his cheeks red with anger. 

“Did Lucy know too?” He demanded, “Is that why she didn’t get off of the goddamn ship? You were going to let her launch that maniac’s machine into space?”

“Lucy was fully aware of the entire situation,” Kyrano nodded once, apparently unfazed by Lee’s outburst, “It was her decision that she would be the one to infiltrate Gaat’s ship.”

“And you stood by and let her!?”

Hugh stood, pushing Lee back from Kyrano, rage as clear on his face as it was Lee’s.

“You really think that of us?”

Lee’s eyes narrowed in on him, “She’s in surgery right now because  _ you _ let her--”

“That was her choice!” Hugh yelled over him, “You really think he intended to hurt her? It was only because you stuck your ruddy nose in that he blew the damn ship up! If you hadn’t have got involved she could have at least reasoned with him! We all know the goddamn psycho would have listened to her.”

Scott frowned, looking between the three older men and then to his Aunt, “What?”

“Leave it,” Val murmured to him, eyes trained on the men, “Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers to.”

“No,” He shook his head, shifting so he could stand, “What do they mean? Why would Gaat listen to Mom? That man tried to kill Dad! Why would Mom be able to reason with him?”

It was the missing link, it had to be. Whatever they weren’t telling him had to be the reason that Gaat was out to get his family. 

All three turned to him, Kyrano’s face blank, Lee’s still flushed in fury. Hugh’s good eye softened as he tilted his head slightly, looking past him at first before shaking his head slowly.

“He’s a grown man, he has a right to know.”

Behind him, Aunt Val sighed, her hand tightening on Scott’s shoulder, “Gaat went to college with your mother.”

He turned to face her, frowning. It didn’t make sense, there had to be something more, something bigger than being old college buddies. 

Something like…

“He tried to get her to date him in their first semester,” Hugh continued, “He loved her… he probably still does.”

He gave it a moment for the information to sink in, to slot into place amongst everything else he knew.

Mom and Dad had been dating since high school. 

Dad had gone straight into the Air Force whilst Mom had gone to college first. 

Mom had met Kyrano at college. 

Hadn’t she?

“I don’t… you mean… Gaat is just a jealous jilted ex?”

Kyrano swallowed as he looked down and sighed, “He  _ was _ . My brother was always a very material man, valuing objects and money over anything else. His infatuation with your mother began with buying her such things, jewelry, art, flowers. It soon progressed to tickets to gallery openings and musical concerts.”

“But, Dad…” Scott frowned, not believing that Mom would have let two men believe that they were the only one in her life. 

“We were busy with basic training for two months,” Val murmured, “We knew that Gaat was there, that they were friends. When Lucy told us he was making inappropriate advances, the three of us pooled our savings and got her a ticket to fly to the air base and a hotel there for a week.”

Kyrano nodded, “Your father flew back with her at the end of that week, had a few stern words with Gaat, not that that put him off for long.”

“The psycho was obsessed,” Lee spat, “Forced her out of college just so she could get away from him.”

“It was some years later that he wanted me to take a letter to her, hand deliver it so he knew she had received it. This was just as the business was starting up, my brother disagreed with the use of part of the profits going to end world hunger and wanted to tell Lucy as such, that she should buy herself beautiful things with the money.” Kyrano shook his head, “I told him I had taken the letter, which was the truth, although I was not on my brother’s side.”

“That’s how you became head of security?” Scott guessed, “You abandoned him to protect us?”

A single nod, “Essentially, yes.”

“Should’ve shot the bastard whilst I could.” Lee grunted.

Scott suddenly understood what the others had meant when they had turned on his Uncle. If he had have just waited in the shadows, given Mom a chance to talk to Gaat. There was a chance, a slim one, that she could have launched the new Zero-X. 

Mom had always been good with words and wrapping people around her finger.

Maybe she could have made it into space.

Maybe she would have found Dad.

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” Hugh growled, “Now we have no Zero-X. No plans for a T-Drive. No time to launch a ship and Lucy’s in goddamn surgery fighting for her life! Did you not see her Lee? Did you actually look at your sister when I dragged her aboard Thunderbird One?”

Scott straightened, ready to step between the two as Lee turned on Hugh.

“Guys,” Tia stepped into the room, breaking the tension as she looked between them, “Sally is downstairs, she’s got news on Lucy.”


	25. Chapter 25

He wasn’t sure any of them had anticipated things to be as bad as they were. 

A broken leg, internal bleeding, and burns were all things they could deal with.

Then the doctors had brought in a mention of brain damage. Swelling that had yet to go down despite the hours under anaesthetic whilst they had repaired her leg and stopped her spleen from bleeding. 

Grandma had explained what it meant, warning them of the worst case scenarios before they could have a chance to be too hopeful that things would be fine just given a little bit of time. It was something Scott had seen before, not every rescue went perfectly, and not everyone got out unscathed. 

He knew Mom wasn’t invincible, he’d seen her break bones and cut herself before. He’d been the one to strap her up on Thunderbird Two before they flew home and she was forced off of duty for a few days or weeks. 

It had never been this bad before though.

“Scott?” Grandma murmured, touching his shoulder, “You okay kid?”

He looked up, drawn back to the relative’s room where they had all been filled in on Mom’s condition. Suddenly empty, it felt strange not to have the crowd of people around him.

It was an automatic response to nod, Grandma didn’t need worrying over everything else on top of what had happened to Mom. 

“I think that perhaps that isn’t the truth, young man.”

Snorting, he had to smile, of course Grandma knew better. She always did. 

“It’s complicated,” He tried, with a sigh, “And I don’t--”

“If it’s about your father, I already know.”

Stunned, he looked across to her with wide eyes, “But--”

Her smirk and knowing eyes killed the question on his lips. 

“I’ve known your mother since she was a teenager, and whilst I don’t like to pry, I do know when something’s bothering her.”

He had to snort, shaking his head as he sunk back in the seat, “So you know that she was… that this was all to try and find Dad?”

She nodded, patting his knee with a sigh, “I do. But I think we need to tell the others as well.”

That was what he had been afraid of, the one thing he had been trying to work out for hours and hours. 

Every scenario that went through his head ended with his family angry and him to blame. 

He should have gone with her.

“Scott, this wasn’t your fault kid.”

Looking to her, he shook his head, “I should have gone with her Grandma. If I had gone with her I could have got rid of the bomb and we could have launched and we would be on the way to finding Dad right now rather than figuring out how to tell the others…”

Trailing off he screwed his eyes shut, the thoughts had come tumbling before he had stopped to moderate them. He wasn’t meant to be worrying Grandma, he was meant to be supporting and comforting, offering his shoulder to lean on. 

“And how did you plan on moving that bomb?” She prompted, arms folded and eyebrows raised, “Or the rest of the bombs within the ship?”

“I--” He didn’t have an answer.

“Exactly. What happened happened and you couldn’t have changed that, Scott.”

He wished he could have though. 

If only he had been there, there might have been something that he could have done.

Grandma nudged him with her elbow, hard and pointy right in between his ribs, “No thinking about what ifs, do you hear me? It’s done Scott. We’ve got to focus on your mother right now.”

Looking across to her, he pursed his lips, wishing with all he had that it was so simple. If only he could simply focus on Mom and make sure she got better. Mom  _ had _ to get better, there wasn’t an alternative option. 

Not when there was the possibility of Dad. 

“What if he’s out there Grandma?”

Both looked up as the cough from the door to their left, four brothers huddled wordlessly in the frame. 

From their faces, Scott could guess they had heard his question. 

“Who?” Gordon frowned, “Who might be out there?”

His mouth opened but words didn’t come, a lump in his throat blocking the admission that just maybe they knew where Dad was. 

“Boys, come and sit down,” Grandma said for him, “I think we need to fill you all in.”

Virgil’s frown was deep and confused, “In on what?”

“Yeah, what?” Alan echoed, “What happened to Mom? Why is nobody telling us anything?”

“Gaat had built another Zero-X,” Scott found himself stating, watching the floor as he spoke unable to meet any of their eyes, “He lured her in with it.”

“How?” Gordon asked, “Why would Mom go after anything to do with Gaat? The bas--”

“Gordon!” Grandma snapped, cutting him off, making even Scott jump and snap his attention to her.

Swallowing he glanced over to his brothers, catching the vibrant blue-green of John’s eye as his younger brother watched him. It was that look which made him falter. Right back in the beginning it had been John who had sided with him, John who had been just as determined and ready to do anything to find Dad. They had almost snuck onto Thunderbird Five, they had almost been right that there was a need to keep searching, they had just been looking the wrong way. 

Nobody had ever considered looking outside of earth. 

“Gaat had a new Zero-X.” John murmured as he held Scott’s eye, “Did Mom go to stop him launching then? To stop the same disaster that killed Dad?”

Scott had to look away, wincing at all the questions that he knew the exact answers to but wishing he didn’t. 

“No.” He swallowed, shaking his head, “No, she wanted it to launch. She was hoping that she could be on board when it launched.”

“That makes no sense!” Alan immediately rebutted, “Why the hell would Mom trust Gaat to launch his ship? Why would she do that to us!?”

Looking to his youngest brother, Scott shook his head again. They needed to understand, he had to make them understand. Mom wasn’t being selfish, she didn’t want to hurt any of them. It was Mom, of could she never would. 

All she wanted was to make them all happy. To protect them all from harm and give them all they could ever possibly want. 

If there was a chance to bring Dad home, of course she had to take it. 

“We were looking the wrong way.” John whispered, voice barely audible over the questions Gordon and Alan continued to spout. Scott looked up again, watching as his eyes widened and his hand reached out to the chair closest to him. 

“We never considered  _ up _ ,” John murmured, eyes holding Scott’s, “We assumed the debris went down, that-- we never thought it was successful.”

“Guys shush.” Virgil snapped at the youngest two. Scott could feel the look he was giving him, a deep frown and questioning eyes. 

“What does John mean, Scott? We never thought  _ what _ was successful?”

Grandma cleared her throat, “The launch of the original Zero-X.”

Alan scoffed, “Well it  _ wasn’t _ successful. It killed Dad.”

Scott felt something tighten around his heart as he looked to the hard blue of his youngest brother’s eyes. The set of his shoulders and the tremble of his lower lip spoke volumes. It was what Alan knew as truth, as fact and gospel. It was what his baby brother had been told four years ago and what he had been encouraged to accept. 

At such a fragile age, of course it had become part of who the youngest was. Nobody lost a family member without it affecting them. For Alan it meant a hatred of a man he had never met and a determination to fly Thunderbird Three as soon as he was able. 

“We always assumed that,” Virgil murmured, his baritone soft as he glanced between Scott and John, “We assumed that there was no debris and no body because of the heat of the explosion.”

Scott coughed, clearing the lump in his throat as he straightened and looked up to Virgil, not sure when the younger had gotten so much taller even if Scott was the one sat down. 

“There’s footage from a new angle,” He started, “and it shows the main body of the Zero-X leaving the explosion… and it shows it taking off into space.”

“What are you saying Scott?” Virgil murmured, eyes closing as he pursed his lips. 

Scott knew the pain, the need to both hear an answer and not at the same time. 

Even Gordon was quiet, frozen on the spot as he watched him. The swimmer’s hand reached out to hold on to Alan’s shoulder and Scott hoped that it would be enough to hold the youngest back with whatever came next. 

“The original Zero-X launched and we think, there is a possibility that Dad could still be on it, somewhere out there.”

He wasn’t sure which reaction he expected, demands for action, accusations of lies and deceit from Gaat, anger that nobody had been told sooner. Silence though, probably hadn’t been high on his list of expectations. 

John eventually sighed heavily and shook his head, “And Gaat knew as well. So he used a new Zero-X to lure Mom in, to make her think she had a chance to go and find him.”

Scott had to nod, “Pretty much.”

“The bas--”

“Gordon!” Grandma snapped again, eyes hardening in his direction. 

“So what do we do?” Alan asked, looking between his oldest brothers, “We need a new Zero-X! We’ve gotta get out there!”

John shook his head, watching Scott as his shoulders fell, “We can’t, can we?”

“What?” Gordon straightened, “What do you mean we  _ can’t _ ?”

Scott looked to them, wishing he had something better to say, “We have no ship, no designs for the engine that powered the Zero-X,”

“And no time.” John finished for him, “If the launch was successful, that would have sent Dad out to deep space. That gives us a window of a matter of days.”

“No!” Alan snapped, “No we have to do something  _ now _ ! If Dad’s out there he needs us!”

Grandma stood smoothly, stepping across the space between her and her youngest grandson in one step before resting her hands on his shoulders.

“If your father is out there, if he has already survived this long, I don’t doubt he will find a way to keep doing so until we can get out there to find him.” 

Scott swallowed the bile that was burning his throat, wishing beyond anything that life was as straightforward as Alan believed it was. He wasn’t sure where to start with a new T-Drive though, and he wasn’t sure Mom would want him to try whilst she was out of action. 

She had to be their priority. 

In time, the rest of it would fall into place. 


	26. Chapter 26

Grandma had told them all to go back to the hotel and sleep. Scott had refused and instead insisted on staying with Mom for at least a few hours before he went anywhere. The others had at least had a chance to see her earlier, to say hey and tell her to get better soon. He didn’t doubt they would have time the following day to sit with her too. 

He had hoped that he would at least have the evening to himself. 

Part of him didn’t want to turn and look when the door opened at his back. So he didn’t. Instead he chose to keep his eyes fixed on Mom’s long slender fingers in his hand as he smoothed his thumb over the dry skin of her knuckles. 

“Scott,” Tia cleared her throat, “It’s Hugh and Kyrano. Shall I let them in?”

He liked Tia. She was the only security he knew that actually did as he asked sometimes. If he wanted the room to himself for the night, she would see to it that that were the case. If he told her, she would kick the two older men out of the hospital until the following day. 

Her voice dropped, shifting to a tone not meant to be heard, “It looked like it involved the hand over.”

Sighing, he squeezed his mother's hand, “I feared as much.”

“I don’t ha--” Tia started to offer, cutting short when Scott stood with a shake of his head.

“Let them in.”

Neither man looked entirely happy as they entered the room, each with a briefcase in hand, each representing two sides of the same coin. 

“Here?” He asked, glancing around the quiet room and towards the sofa and two armchairs in the far corner. 

“Here.” Kyrano nodded as he gestured towards the seats, “The room has already been swept for any devices and any built in security taken offline. It’s the most private place in the hospital right now.”

Stepping around the foot of the bed, he glanced to his mother, “You’re sure it’s necessary?”

“Both International Rescue and Tracy Industries require someone to sign off on things daily Scott, we’d only be delaying the inevitable if we didn’t get on with it.” Hugh nodded as he took a seat, “Which do you want to start with?”

He shook his head again as he sunk down in one of the armchairs, “Why me? I mean, there’s Uncle Lee and Aunt Val, you two, Kayo, Penny… why do I have to be the one that’s…” 

He trailed off with a sigh, not even sure what it was they were handing over to him. Mom had mentioned it once or twice, asked him if he wanted it to fall to him in such a case. Before he had never minded, the extra responsibility had been something he had looked forward to. The thought of being the one in control, having everyone look to him had been exciting, had made his stomach and heart swell in pride.

Now, it just seemed daunting. 

“You agreed to it.” Kyrano stated, “Evangeline and Lee had no wish to be involved with the business side of things, and equally agreed they did not wish to become responsible for their nephews in the field.”

He knew the fact really, both his aunt and uncle had always reminded him that out there they were equals. There wasn’t a time he could remember aunt Val exerting authority over him, sure there had been a time or two with uncle Lee, but he had only been looking out for him. 

It kind of made sense they didn’t want to be responsible for sending them out there though. 

He wasn’t sure he ever wanted to send his brothers out into danger.

“So,” He nodded to Hugh, “What do I need to know about the business?”

The man smiled, his eye going to the case on the table and opening it up, “If you are happy to, son, I will keep doing what I’ve been doing, and you’ll only have to sign off on new projects, purchases over half a million, and anything the board require of you.”

That much he could manage. For all he had once questioned Hugh’s reasoning for becoming so involved in Tracy Industries, he had to admit he had reached a point where he was damn grateful for it. 

He wasn’t entirely sure where he would start with it otherwise. 

Glancing over the digital documents that got pushed in his direction, his thoughts stumbled. 

What would he have done if it weren’t for the two men in front of him?

Thirty years old and he had no idea how the business worked or what Mom did behind the scenes of IR. All he did do was save lives and keep up maintenance on the ships. 

When had he let himself become the billionaire layabout the papers liked to portray him as?

“Can I add a clause?” He asked looking up, “Or, something? Is a clause the right word?”

Hugh straightened, frowning as he looked from the document to Scott and back again, “It would have to be approved by the board.”

Right, about that much he knew. Anything big, anything important, anything that altered the structure of the company had to go through the board first. 

Would the board like someone that had very little idea coming into power over them?

“I need to learn a lot.” He admitted softly, “Hugh, I hardly have any idea how any of this works and that’s not… I should know this stuff. I can hardly run a business when I have no idea what I’m doing with it, I need to learn, and fast.”

Hugh smiled, shaking his head as he leant back in the sofa, “No clause needed for learning, son, tell me when you want to start, and I’ll teach you everything there is to know.”

Something in his chest eased, allowing his shoulders to sag slightly as he nodded. Mom trusted Hugh with everything, he knew he could do the same. 

Even if he didn’t particularly like the circumstances that had forced him into it. 

“Tomorrow,” He started, “Early. I guess getting to know my way around the offices a bit better would be a good start.”

Hugh nodded, “Hotel lobby, eight o’clock. Do not be late.”

He wouldn’t plan on it for the world. 

Taking a breath, he looked to Kyrano, “So, IR?”

The older man watched him for a long moment, green eyes hard. Scott couldn’t help but swallow under the gaze, unsure as to why he was being subject to such scrutiny. 

“How much do you know about the running of International Rescue, Scott?”

A damn site more than he did about the business, that was for sure. 

But was it enough?

“Day to day running involves reviewing certain mission logs flagged up by the board, injuries, fatalities, and equipment problems. I’ve helped where I can with a few of them in the past.” 

A few being the odd one that involved his team, his family. When Mom had had her hands full and he had offered to take some work off of her hands. She had always said that once he had learnt to critique his own team's work she would let him branch out to the other teams. 

Did that mean she didn’t yet trust him to be thrust into her role?

“You will also have the decision of when and who to launch from the Island.” Kyrano added, “It will be down to you to choose who you send into danger, Scott. Can you do that?”

Mom had done it on a daily basis. She had sent three of her five sons, her brother, and her best friend, out into the very same kind of danger. 

Sometimes she had gone with them, other times they were all split apart, each in a different corner of the world and sometimes beyond even those reaches. Yet, he had never seen her hesitate. 

Was it faith in them that made her able to do it? Or was it a faith in the machines she had helped design and build? 

He trusted the machines he used implicitly. It was a running joke that they all had an understanding with the ships they flew, almost like a bond between man and dog. The safety measures in place in each ship alone were enough to keep him out of trouble for the rest of his life, that was without considering everything the suit he wore did for him. 

The same was true for the rest of his family. 

Except…

All those measures had been in place for Dad and Mom. 

Yet, there they were.

The measures had failed them both. Their faith in what they did and the equipment they had hadn’t been enough to protect either of them. 

Twisting in his seat he looked back to the bed. Biting his lip he sucked in a breath as he watched the slow rise and fall of her chest. She was alive, barely. Simply because she had believed so much that she could launch Gaat’s ship, that she could get out there and find Dad. 

“If you’re going to ask how she did it,” Hugh started softly, “It wasn’t without being afraid.” 

In the back of his mind, he knew that much. Mom had never shown fear, but he knew that it was there. It was what all the arguments and shouting had always been about. It was why they had fought so bad just when he was about to graduate. 

Yet she had still trusted them all to go out there, trusted that they would come back safe, trusted that even though the worst had happened to Dad the same wouldn’t happen to them again.

Mom had put her fear for those she loved to one side and trusted their capabilities. 

They all knew what they did was dangerous, yet they had all chosen to walk the path laid by their parents. Each of them had sworn an oath, putting the lives of others above their own. How many lives had they saved thanks to the trust Mom had given them? 

All he had to do was give his brothers the same trust. 

In return he hoped that he could fill the shoes left for him. That the trust his family placed in him in return was well placed. That he could make the right decisions like his parents always had, and do the right thing by his team. 

He would make them proud. 

He had to. 

Standing, he returned to his mothers side, taking her bandaged hand and squeezing her fingertips gently. 

Tears threatened to sting his eyes at her lack of response, but he knew he couldn’t afford it. Swallowing hard, he screwed his eyes shut and took a calming breath. Focus was what he needed, something to do, tasks to complete. 

He knew the first task on his list.

“I’ll make you proud, Mom.” He whispered, “I promise.”

Behind him, Kyrano cleared his throat and he knew he had taken too long to answer. 

“If Mom did it, I can do it.” He nodded, turning back to the men as he kept hold of his mother’s hand. 

Kyrano stood, holding out a pen to him, “In that case, you’d better take this.”

He frowned, recognising it as not a pen, but something that Mom had always carried with her yet she had refused to talk about.

Meeting Kyrano’s eyes, he saw the same hard look from earlier. Cool, critical, asking questions that Scott wasn’t sure of. 

“Wha--”

“Kill codes.” Kyrano stated, “As leader of your team you must carry this with you at all times. If ever a Thunderbird under your teams command becomes compromised, it is down to you to make the call to shut the ship down. This device will generate a random code that allows you to do so.”

The thought made his stomach lurch, that maybe he would have to prioritise safety of the organisation over that of his family. 

Mom had carried it with her. 

He could too. 

Nodding, he took the device, “What next?”

Kyrano’s smile was tight as he nodded in return, “Sit down, there is still much to discuss.”


	27. Chapter 27

For all he found his IR suit comfortable and good to work in, there was simply something about a well fitting suit that just felt  _ right _ . The crisp edges, smooth lines, and sharp folds just felt good once he fastened the buttons and pulled on his jacket. 

As much as he knew the tie completed the look, it was something he could do without. It was tight and constricting around his neck. Like a noose ready to be tightened as soon as he made the wrong step. Hugh had assured him that he would learn quickly, that everything would be fine even if the board were scrutinising him and comparing everything about him to his mother. 

Hugh had sworn he wouldn’t let him fail. 

For all Scott trusted him, he wasn’t sure that it was something Hugh could control. 

Looking in the full length bathroom mirror he knew the man he was seeing was himself. Yet, a part of him felt like a fraud, a boy in his father’s suit, a child playing dress up. He knew nothing about running a business, had never really had the interest to learn. All he knew was that it was what gave them the money to fly state of the art ships and live on a private island in the middle of the Pacific. 

Maybe the papers were onto something when they called him a spoiled millionaires son. 

What had he done to earn that money? What had he done to earn the right to  _ spend _ that money?

“I hope you’re not standing there questioning every little detail of our lives, big brother.”

He jumped at the voice, eyes breaking away from their reflection to look at the image of his younger brother stood in the doorway of the ensuite.

Stood in the doorway of Scott’s ensuite wearing his own suit, star spangled tie included. 

“John?”

“You’d best hurry up or else we’ll be late.”

He frowned, turning to face his brother properly, certain that he had heard him right but not sure what to make of the statement, “ _ We _ ?”

John waved his hands at him, “Yes  _ we _ . Now where the hell are your shoes?”

Scott had to roll his eyes at him, “You sound like mom.”

John folded his arms and raised a ginger eyebrow, entirely the echo of their mother whenever she was trying to hurry one of them along to one thing or another. Scott was sure his younger brother knew exactly what he was doing, but whether it was an attempt to cheer him up or an attempt to get him moving, he wasn’t sure. 

“I know.” John nodded, gesturing back to the bedroom, “Now, shoes?”

Scott sighed as he brushed past him, shaking his head as he went to retrieve his shoes from the box they had been delivered in late the previous night. He paused as he looked at the label, designer, expensive, the best leather substitute money could buy. 

There was a suit shop two blocks down from the offices, a small family run affair that Dad had always sworn by and had taken each of them to for a new suit at one point or another. Since then their changing measurements had always been kept on file, ready for just such an occasion where they might turn up in LA with little more than the set of clothes on their back and the need for something much much smarter. 

Spoiled didn’t even begin to cover it. 

John’s huff was loud in the room, and Scott could practically  _ feel _ him rolling his eyes.

“We’re not spoiled Scott. Stop putting it in your head that we are.”

“But--” He started to protest, looking to John with a frown, “Do you  _ know _ how expensive this suit alone cost? Never mind getting it tailor made overnight.”

His younger brother was more the echo of Dad as he pulled the ends of his trousers up as he sat on the foot of the bed, right next to the shoe box. 

“I do, because I went and picked it up and paid for it.”

He wanted to snap at him with how obvious it seemed to be, they threw their money around like it was nothing and--

“And gave Carlos enough of a tip that he could take the rest of the month off if he wanted and afford a trip to Europe if he so chose.” He picked up the shoes out of the box and shoved them towards Scott, forcing them into his hands. 

“And besides, it’s not like any of us don’t work, is it? You three are doing your bit to save the world, Alan won’t be far off joining you all. And did we not each choose a charity for the business to donate to each month when we hit our first million?”

Scott couldn’t help his scoff, “You make it sound like a family thing already.”

John’s sigh was exasperated, making Scott look up from tying his laces. 

“It  _ is _ Scott. There are effectively four sections of the business, and  _ not _ by accident. Aeronautics,  _ astro _ nautics,  _ aqua _ nautics, and engineering for all three of those. I’ll give you a prize if you can match the five of us to the areas.”

Well sure, he knew that much about the business and the work they did. He just couldn’t say he had ever realised it was intentional though. 

“Tracy Industries started out in the design and engineering of jets and planes, Dad wanted something to go fast in after the air force and Mom built it for him.”

He knew that too, he very vaguely remembered his parents tenth anniversary when Mom had presented the designs to Dad as part of her new business venture. 

“I remember.” He nodded, going back to tying his laces.

“I mean, you were always going down the same road as Dad, fast planes were all you ever wanted to fly.”

“We always said if IR hadn’t been a thing I’d have gone into the air force.” Scott agreed softly, straightening the hem of his trousers over his shoes. 

“Space was the next obvious step, Dad and Uncle Lee went to Mars, and I had my fascination with the stars.” John continued, “Of course, engineering was always a part of the business because of what we did, but it was Virgil’s suggestion to take on apprentices after that guy Imari at high school.”

Scott vaguely remembered Virgil’s outrage when one of his closest high school friends had been rejected from college because of his grades, despite his practical abilities in the field. 

“I guess by the time Gordon was old enough to show an interest in swimming Thunderbird Four was already a thing, but we didn’t really break properly into that market until he started at the academy you know? He had a lot of input on the equipment we were using back then, spearheaded a lot of changes.”

That, Scott didn’t know. He had been so wrapped up in his new role as pilot of Thunderbird One whilst he had noticed the changes happening he had never really questioned them or considered where they had come from. 

Picking at the hem of his jacket he shook his head, “How come you’re bringing all this up?”

John’s voice was equally soft and quiet as he shrugged, “I overheard Mom and Dad talking one night, saying about what the business was, who it was for.”

Scott knew the motto by heart, their business was for everyone, as open, accessible, and sustainable as possible. They gave every person that walked through the door a chance to work to their full potential. 

“Not everyone.” John stated gently, “That might be part of the company values, but at the core of it, at the very foundation of the business. Mom was thinking of us. Dad wanted her to get us more into it as we got older, take us to meetings and all that stuff.”

Scott raised an eyebrow looking across to John, “How come she never did?”

John snorted, smiling as he shook his head, “When did Mom ever force us into anything? If none of us showed a direct interest in what she was doing in the office, she was never going to chase us to go with her to board meetings and all that crap.”

Scott couldn’t say he had ever truly thought about what did go on in all those meetings Mom took. Not until those last few days, not until he had been thrust into it and realised, yes, he really did want to know. 

“Did you ever go with her?”

John nodded, “Once or twice, it got harder when I joined NASA, but I kept in touch enough to know the gist of what’s going on.”

The guilt gnawed more. 

On top of studying for some of the hardest tests in the world, his little brother was also keeping tabs on a business Scott had never even thought twice about. 

“You were focussing on the other side of things, you took over the commanding role of IR when things got too busy for Mom,” John nudged him, “Would you stop feeling guilty over it?”

He sighed, looking across at him with a shake of his head, “I should have  _ some _ idea of what’s going on. I mean,  _ you _ know more than I do.”

John pulled his sleeve back, glancing at his watch as he hummed softly and stood from the end of the bed, “And you told Lord Creighton-Ward that you wanted to learn. Which is why I’m coming with you.”

“To teach me?”

John smirked and shook his head, “To learn  _ with _ you. You’re not doing this on your own big brother. Share the burden, okay?”

Taking a breath, Scott nodded and stood. 

John had some idea of the business. That was something. It was better than the blind fumbling along alone. 

It was simply an added bonus that he could tell John to shove off when needed. 

“I’m not going to wear the tie.”

John was smirking as he shook his head, reaching for the bedroom door, “Didn’t for a minute dream I could persuade you to.”

Scott grinned as he followed him to the door, hesitating as John pressed his lips together and his eyebrows dipped. 

It was a face Scott knew well, something the younger had always done whenever there was something in his head that he wanted to share but wasn’t sure how to. 

Scott had learned the hard way that sometimes it was better not to push the face. 

“I was hoping I could persuade you into one thing though,” John started, “I do already have all the qualifications and licenses.”

He knew John had multiple qualifications and licenses, all in ridiculously intelligent subjects. Which of them might relate to something John needed to persuade him about though, he wasn’t quite sure and it was enough to make him pause as he watched John. 

“What?”

“I’m joining the Alpha Team, Scott.” He stated, “Let me take over space operations for Thunderbird Three. I have more space hours than you, Virgil and, Gordon combined.”

Scott eyed him, frowning as he shook his head, “You have a job at NASA.”

John looked down as he shrugged, “Which I quit.”

He had to look twice, blink again, and shake his head to make sure he was hearing things right, “You what?”

“You heard.” John frowned, almost pouting at him, “I’m joining the team Scott. Lee and Val are gonna be focussed on Mom. You need more hands.”

It wasn’t the time to be discussing it, they needed to be in the lobby in five minutes. By rights he knew he should have already been there.

John hadn’t exactly left him much option though.

“We have beta team to run space ops, they have Little Lightning.”

Thunderbird Three’s little sister was almost everything the red rocket was, simply smaller and more compact. Whilst Three had space to carry pods and additional equipment, her sister was more a recovery vehicle, able to reach the same depths of space and pluck those in need out of vacuum. 

“Which can only do so much, Ridley and I discussed it. She agrees we need Three available as much as Lightning.”

Scrambling for an argument he grabbed on to the only thing he could find, “You’d need training.”

“Nope.” John smirked, “Mom let me quietly keep up on IR sims. I’m probably more qualified than you to fly that ship.”

Just like that the rock he had been hoping to cling to fell away, sending him tumbling with it. Checking his watch again he huffed and shook his head, not happy with the idea of another younger brother being in the face of danger but not able to see another way out for the time being.

“We’ll discuss this later.”

John’s smirk was too smug as he gestured for Scott to lead the way, “Sure. We have a business meeting to get to.”


	28. Chapter 28

The cafeteria was loud despite all the conversations around him being hushed, everything merged into one hum of white noise that his overloaded brain could not cope with. Was it not enough that Mom was seriously hurt? Was it not enough that his Aunt and Uncle were back to tearing chunks out of each other through fear of having lost Mom? Was all that and the weight of IR not enough without the added thought that maybe, just maybe, Dad was alive?

He had to be grateful for the headphones that could drown anything out, for the Denver University hoodie that was big and baggy across his shoulders giving enough room for movement whilst still being a cozy comfort. That he had managed to bag the table in the farthest corner of the room was just an added bonus. There he could simply curl up in his seat, sketchbook rested on his knee and music blocking out the hum he didn’t want to hear. 

Mom was in a coma. 

Mom was in a coma because Gaat had lured her in. 

Gaat had lured her in with a new Zero-X. 

A new Zero-X Mom thought she could use to find Dad. 

Mom thought Dad was out there to find. 

Virgil wasn’t sure what to believe. What evidence was there? 

A new camera angle, according to Scott.

What were the chances though? Could Dad have survived that launch? Could anyone survive four years in space unaided?

Apparently Brains was on the case.

He hadn’t thought to ask how or what he was looking into.

Perhaps he should find out. 

His hand jolted across the page in front of him, graphite scratching hard against the fibers leaving a fine dust in its wake. Shaking off the sheet he sighed and focussed on the boxy lines of the ship that had caused the whole mess. 

Movement across the table caught his attention, drawing his eyes away from the black and white sketch. A steaming mug was placed in front of him, the distinctive smell of freshly brewed coffee taking over from the smell of nothing. 

The music was paused with the touch of a button, the duet he and Mom had composed a few years back fading to nothing quickly as he pulled the headphones from his ears and let them rest around his neck. The hum of the cafeteria was suddenly deafening and irritating, but someone had brought him coffee and that took priority. 

“Thought you could use it.” 

Kayo. 

An angel in t-shirt and jeans. 

What would he do without her?

“You can thank me later.”

He snorted, nodding as he sighed, “Thanks, I was kinda…” Trailing off he lifted the sketch book onto the table, brushing the stray chips of graphite from the page, not really caring for the smudges it left. 

“Lost in thought?” She offered, eyes tracking his movement, “Yeah, I get it.”

When she had found out about it all, he wasn’t sure. Perhaps she had known earlier, it did involve Gaat after all. Kay tended to keep herself in the loop on such matters, albeit quietly and discreetly. He wouldn’t hold it against her if she had known, she would undoubtedly have her reasons for saying nothing. 

“Mom wouldn’t want you taking any blame for this, you know?” He murmured, watching the way her eyes stayed focussed on his sketchpad, waiting for her to look to him. 

When she did look up the green of her eyes was soft, wide, almost childlike with something that he knew just couldn’t be fear. 

Kayo didn’t get scared. 

Did she?

“I didn’t know.” She stated softly, “Not until I spoke to my father. How did I not  _ know _ ?”

“Hey,” He reached across to her, taking her hand as he shook his head, “You’ve spent the last week upgrading the Island security systems and the week before that chasing down whoever tried to break into Beta base.”

He had hoped it might be enough to make her smile, at least to get the corner of her mouth to twitch up in something like a smile.

Instead she just looked angry. 

“Mom would say you can’t know everything all the time.” He added quietly, knowing she would still hear, she always did. 

“I should have stopped him though Virgil! I spent the week doing upgrades and he  _ still _ made it onto the Island, into our home!”

There was the anger. Not at her father, or even the uncle she despised, but at herself. The same anger she had been bleeding when they had been waiting for Mom to get out of surgery, the same anger he had assured her was misplaced.

“How?” He frowned, tilting his head, focussing on the issue they hadn’t already tackled once, “How did he get onto the Island?”

She used the excuse of shaking her head to look away again, “When the servers rebooted there was a brief chance for him to slip through, I think he must have realised it.”

Nodding he swallowed, “So we need something in place for when the servers might be down, right?”

She sighed heavily and nodded, “Yes.”

Tilting his head he watched her, waiting a moment to see if she twigged on before he prompted, “How long was your Dad head of the Island security?”

It drew those green eyes back to him, darker than they had been a moment ago, subtly shifted from emerald to pine. 

“Ten years?” She shrugged, “Why?”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, that would only rile her up more. Instead he smiled softly and squeezed her hand under his, “Ten years and he never thought that a back up would be a good idea?”

She shrugged again, “We  _ have _ a back up, we just don’t put it in place when the servers are down for a matter of seconds.”

“A practice your Dad put in place, right?” He sighed and shook his head, “Come on Kay, this wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have known.” She stated, almost growling at the thought. 

“So should your Dad.” He murmured leaning across the table, “Please Kay, this isn’t on you.”

The side eye she gave him made him wonder if she was coming around to the idea. He could see her thinking about it, the twist of her lips as she thought over it all and the dip in her eyebrows. 

He wondered why he hadn’t noticed her profile before. Those high cheekbones and that soft curve of her jaw. Would drawing them be enough when he had an urge to just reach out and…

“Seeing as you asked so nicely.” She smiled softly. 

That smile, those warm lips. 

Her eyes were watching him, waiting for him to say something. 

Shit. 

“Erm.”

Great, now he didn’t at all sound like an idiot. 

Her smile widened, eyes brighter as she watched him, the emerald shining like she knew something he didn’t. 

Part of him wondered if she could somehow read his mind.

Part of him sincerely hoped she couldn’t. 

“What?” She laughed, “You were adamant a second ago that nothing was my fault.”

He nodded quickly, perhaps too quickly. Would she notice?

“It’s not.” He said, “Nothing is… I mean, none of this is -- you didn’t do anything. Anything wrong that is.”

The shine was gone from that beautiful green of her eyes, shifted away as confusion took the place of laughter. Her head tilted, long hair falling over her shoulder like silk. 

He wondered if it would feel like silk to touch. 

“Virgil,” She frowned, eyebrows dipping, concern taking the fore, “What’s got into you?”

It wouldn’t be fair to tell her the truth. Not there and then, not in a hospital cafeteria when his main focus should have been his mother and her main focus should have been finding her Uncle. Besides from that, she was like a sister. Mom had always called her the daughter she had never had. Why had his brain drifted from all the important things to something so unexpected? Unneeded? 

“Just--” He started, not entirely sure just where he was going to go with the sentence. 

The buzz of his phone as it skittered across the table saved him from having to come up with some form of coherent thought. Grandma’s image appearing on the screen alongside a simple straight message.

_ Doctors update. Ten minutes.  _

“It’s Mom.” he murmured, “Kay, I’ve gotta--”

“Go.” She nodded, “Go on, let me know how she is.”

As he stood, he hesitated, part of him wanted to reach out to her, to touch her shoulder or her arm. Reassure her that nothing was her fault. 

She waved him off, smiling as she gestured towards the exit, “Go on! What are you waiting for?”

He had to smile back, wishing that he could say something along the lines of ‘see you later’ without it sounding weird. 

“Right, okay. I’m gone.” He nodded, turning to leave.

If he glanced back as he went, it was just to make sure that he hadn’t left his pencil. 


	29. Chapter 29

It wasn’t really a family meeting, per say. He was too tired from spending the day trying to learn business to hold a proper meeting. 

It was Mom’s job to be the one in charge of those meetings, Scott wasn’t ready to take on that role yet.

It was more a discussion of what the hell they were going to do. 

If that involved the whole family, plus their extended friends, then that didn’t really make it a meeting. Did it?

Not if it was over chinese food and involved them all lounging around in the main room of the hotel suite. 

It didn’t matter that he had claimed the armchair at the head of the circle, framed by the large window at his back. The armchair Grandma had taken across from him could just have equally been viewed as the head. 

Alan was sprawled out on the rug between them, not really part of the circle but definitely within it tearing apart a spring roll and dropping more of it on his plate than he was actually eating. Gordon was propped up against the side of the sofa Penelope and Kayo were sharing, picking at his chow mein. Virgil and John had taken the other sofa, sharing a bowl of fried rice and kung-po sauce. Scott tried to ignore the fact that any normal night each of them would have had a double portion easily to themselves. Reminding him that it wasn’t a normal night, and food was probably the last thing on any of their minds. 

Aunt Val and Uncle Lee were sat opposite one another, each occupying one of the dining chairs stolen from the table on the far side of the room. Scott was trying to ignore the tension that had been fizzling between the pair since he and Hugh had gotten back with the food. He’d gotten in between one of their arguments before, been burned by the sparks that flew between them. Since then he had known better than to get involved. 

As for Hugh, he had taken the cushion from behind Scott and parked himself on the floor at his feet. The older man had been quiet since their late visit to the hospital when the Doctors had updated them both on Mom’s condition.

The swelling had gone down, but the brain activity hadn’t increased. 

It was still so early, he had insisted to them, begged them to tell him that Mom still had time to show improvement. Maybe things were just going slow for the time being and soon it would all change for the better. 

Hugh had clasped his shoulder when the Doctor had shaken his head. The other man’s hand had been the only thing to hold him together, to block the lump that had formed in his throat and dry up the tears that had stung the backs of his eyes. 

“What are we going to do about Mom?” Virgil murmured, as if reading his older brother’s thoughts.

“What is there to do about Mom?” Gordon looked up, shovelling noodles into his mouth before the fell back to the box in his hand, “The Doc said she’s in a coma and we jus’ gotta wait until something changes.”

“She wouldn’t want us sitting here waiting for her,” Aunt Val murmured, setting her own box of noodles in her lap, “She would want us to keep doing our job.”

“Little sister never did know what was good for her.” Lee muttered as he stabbed at a piece of beef with his fork. 

The glare thrown across the room was deadly. 

“Val is right,” Hugh sighed, “Lucy wouldn’t want us to sit and dwell.”

“We can’t leave her!” Alan exclaimed quickly, eyes darting from Hugh to Grandma to Scott. He could see the fear there, could guess that the youngest didn’t want to contemplate being in a different city to their mother, never mind a different continent. 

Scott couldn’t say he blamed him.

“We have an infirmary on the Island.” John glanced up, “We have the same equipment that the hospital does.”

Grandma tutted, drawing all their attention as she shook her head, “You would need someone to monitor it all and manage your mother’s care.”

“Hey, Grandma,” Gordon piped up, “I don’t know if you remember--”

“I am not qualified for this, Gordon.” She cut him off, “Licensed practitioner, yes. Neurologist, no.”

Scott couldn’t help but bite at the suggestion his brothers had made, “Do we know anyone who is?”

“Yes.” John answered almost before Scott had finished his question.

Looking across his younger brother had his datapad out. Food forgotten he was tapping away at the screen, swiping along a list and dismissing irrelevant information.

“One person.” He looked up, “And I think we can trust him.”

“Who?” Alan sat straighter, eyes wide and hopeful.

Scott couldn’t deny he was interested. 

“Doctor Elliott Gluszko.”

“Eli?” He smiled, remembering the dark skinned and even darker haired twins from his basic training. 

“I remember.” Grandma nodded, “He left after one of the Europe team sustained a serious head injury. It made him want to specialise in something and understand the protective mechanisms of the brain.”

“Do you think he’d come?” Gordon asked, eyes bright with youthful optimism, “Can we at least ask him?”

“Hang on,” Scott held up a hand looking back to John, “Are you using the IR database?”

Everyone in the room straightened, eyes landing on John as he shifted in his seat. The ginger’s cheeks reddened as he slowly set his tablet down in his lap, never one for being the centre of attention and never good with peer pressure from the family. 

“I didn’t  _ hack _ it.” He muttered, eyes darting from face to face, “Not like I did when I wanted to use Five to test my NASA project.”

“How did you get in, son?” Hugh frowned up at him.

John shrugged, “Mom gave me a login. In case of emergency kind of thing.”

“You don’t have the training or authorisation though.” Lee grunted. 

John shook his head, “I have everything I need to become an official IR operative. Except a signature on the papers.”

Scott had intended on thinking up an argument for why he shouldn’t join IR. Except the day had been busy and his brain power spent. He didn’t have anything to fall back on.

“You have a job at NASA, kid.” Lee frowned, “Stick with that.”

“I quit NASA.”

“You what?” Virgil exclaimed, “When?”

“Late last night.” 

Scott knew his younger brother was avoiding his gaze, focusing on those in the room that would no doubt support him in his move rather than those that would rather him keep a safe distance away. 

“We could do with a spare pilot for Three.” Aunt Val nodded, raising her can of pop towards John, “Scott sign the damn papers, get your brother up to speed.”

“No!” Alan exclaimed, sitting up from where he had been lounging, “No you  _ can’t _ ! That’s not fair!”

Scott winced at the protest from the youngest, knowing exactly where it was headed as he jumped to his feet, spring roll completely forgotten.

“Thunderbird Three was gonna be my ship! You can’t just come in and take it! I won’t let you.”

John’s smile fell, “Allie, I won’t--”

“You will!” Alan snapped back before he could finish, “You are doing! None of you want me to join in!”

“Sit down Alan.” Scott commanded, “You know that isn’t the case.”

“Scott.” Grandma warned quietly, drawing his attention away from Alan. Her eyebrows were dipped behind her glasses, lips pressed in a firm line as she twisted her head just slightly. Not a full head shake, just a slight turn, enough to warn him off of provoking little brother. 

“You will still have Thunderbird Three as soon as you’re qualified Alan.” John filled in, “It’s just a case of going through the process like the rest of us did. I’ll even train you on her myself.”

Alan huffed but didn’t respond, going back to picking at the bits of shredded veg on his plate left from the spring roll. 

It was better than him continuing to protest at least. 

“It sounds to me,” Kayo murmured softly looking around the room, “Like the decisions are made.”

Scott couldn’t deny she had a point. 

None of them were going to leave Mom. 

All of them wanted to get back to work. 

“Sounds like it to me too Kayo.” He sighed, dumping his fork in the box of rice, food entirely the last thing on his mind. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING : MENTIONS OF MISCARRIAGE

It was only out of convenience that she and Lee had agreed to share the twin room of the suite. After all, Sally had volunteered to take the single room and Hugh and Kyrano the other twin. It left the boys to top and tail in the two double rooms and John and Ridley to take the double room across the hall. 

It didn’t mean Val had to like it. 

Lee was insufferable when he was worried. 

She knew he meant well. Knew it was simply because he cared. Knew that he got scared that he would lose something more than what he had in the past. 

It was because of his and Lucy’s parents that International Rescue had been born. Jeff had seen the grief of the loss and how it had affected his wife and his best friend. He had been there when the blame had been thrown back and forth, if only someone had been there faster, if there had been something to dig through the snow quicker, if only one of them had gone with them.

She remembered the day well though, remembered how both Gordon and Alan had been fussing, Virgil had had the flu, and Scott, John, and Jeff had gone to the store simply to escape it all. Her parents in law had wanted to escape it too, suggested to Lee that they took a walk up the mountain for some fresh air before dinner. They had tried to insist that he go with them and leave Val and Lucy with the three moaning children that just wanted to play in the snow. 

She remembered how he had refused, insisted that he was going to make the most of the time with his wife before he headed to Mars just a matter of weeks later. 

Absentmindedly, she felt for the ring on her finger, the plain silver band still in place after all that time. 

She knew he didn’t really blame her for what had happened to his parents. It was just a case of hurt and unfortunate circumstances that everything bad that had happened to Lee had always happened whilst she was around. 

She had been the one to lose their baby after all. 

A rescue that only she knew she shouldn’t have been on. It had been all hands on deck, everyone needed to help where they could. There was a reason she hated earthquakes most of all. Aftershocks that nobody could ever quite predict and buildings already made unstable threatened further destruction. 

The stupid thing was she hadn’t even been inside when it had happened. When the aftershock had hit and the community centre had come down and a stray rebar hit her just in the wrong place. 

She knew immediately there was no hope for the baby she had been carrying, barely a clump of cells but already so much a part of her. 

It wasn’t until much later that she found out that there never would be a baby. It was a sacrifice the doctors had had to make in order to save her. 

Surrogacy and adoption had been thrown around as ideas too early on, when she and Lee had still been hurting and grieving for someone they had never even met. Perhaps she would have considered it, if only life hadn’t gotten so hectic, if five nephews and an adoptive niece hadn’t filled the hole left. 

Lee had gotten angry. Blamed her for being out in the field when she shouldn’t have been. Not only had she risked her own life and that of their baby, but others too. More what ifs had been thrown around, accusations that couldn’t be taken back even if only said in anger. 

She could pinpoint the exact day their marriage had ended, even if no papers had ever been signed. 

It was only a fear of being lonely that left them together. 

And it was only habit that they shared a drawer in the hotel room. 

Except when she came back from her shower, half the drawer was empty. Glancing around the room, she realised that a whole half of it was empty. No glasses on the bedside table, no dirty socks left at the bottom of the bed, and come to think of it, no toothbrush in the bathroom. 

No sign of Lee anywhere. 

She should have seen it coming, they were moving Lucy that day. Taking her home to the Island so that her family could be near her even in between rescues. 

Except Lee had disagreed, had insisted that she would be better off in hospital with real supervision and real equipment available. Virgil and Sally had quickly shot him down, insisting that Elliot was more than capable of monitoring Lucy and their equipment more than sufficient. 

With the rest of the family on side, there had been no competition. 

Pulling out her phone she set it to dial as she rubbed her cropped hair dry. 

“Val,” The accented voice of Kyrano answered, “I’m currently securing the airport.”

She sighed, rummaging through her bag with a shake of her head, “Lee’s running.”

Kyrano snorted, at least that was what it sounded like down the line, some noise of disapproval before he tutted. Val stayed silent, waiting for some confirmation that he at least wouldn’t get out of that airport without Kyrano knowing. 

“Have you spoken to him?”

Holding her phone to her ear using her shoulder as she fastened her bra she rolled her eyes. Everyone always left it to her to speak to Lee, some old assumption relating to the remains of their marriage no doubt. On occasion the duty would fall to Lucy, being the older of the pair there was a certain authority she held over Lee that she was willing to use when needed. 

Lucy was unavailable though, so it was clear who the job fell to. 

“Not yet.” She sighed, kicking her legs in the hope her jeans would pull on just that little bit easier, “I wasn’t sure if anyone might have spoken to him, didn’t want to scare him further away if I could help it.”

“He might not be running,” Kyrano reasoned, “He did alright after Jeff vanished.”

Vanished. The word still seemed wrong considering for so long they had been saying how he had died. 

When Jeff had vanished Lee had been there, had been the one that had tried to get Jeff off of the damn ship before it blew. He had been there to actively do something at the time of the accident. 

He hadn’t even known where Lucy was when she had been hurt. 

“This is different,” She murmured, “And you know it.”

Kyrano sighed again, “Alright, I’ll tell my people to keep an eye out but you need to find out for sure if he’s a definite flight risk.”

Val scoffed as she picked up her shirt from the pile, “I’ll find out alright.”

“Keep me updated.” Kyrano told her, “I’ll see you at the airport later.”

“F.A.B.” 

Throwing the phone onto her bed, she glared at it briefly as she found the arm holes of the top. Like they didn’t already have enough on that day with moving Lucy, no minor deal given the security in place and medical equipment required. 

Groaning in frustration as the shirt refused to pull on, she stopped for a minute, standing with the stretchy material over her head and only one arm in a sleeve. 

“Inconsiderate bloody bas--” She uttered, spying the label of the shirt in front of her and realising it was back to front. 

“Why?” She uttered to herself as she pulled her arm from the sleeve and twisted the material around over her head, “Why can’t he just think? Huh? We’re all bloody stressed and unhappy and-- Oh come on!”

Top twisted too far or not far enough, she wasn’t sure, but the label was still in front of her face. Yanking it off of her head she threw it on the bed alongside her phone, deciding that the tank top would do, even if the weather outside was on the cooler side.

She’d be in her car at least. 

Grabbing her phone and leather jacket from the bed, she turned for the suite door, pressing dial as she went and resisting the urge to curse at the busy tone that answered. 

“Aunt Val?” Alan called as she passed him on the sofa, “Where you goin’?”

She smiled, turning to the youngest nephew as she straightened her collar, “Just to talk to your Uncle, have you seen him?”

“Nah,” Alan sighed, “heard him go though, like early this morning.”

Frowning at him, she tilted her head, “It’s not like you to be up early?”

His eyes fell to his datapad as he locked the screen and tilted it towards himself. 

“Alan.” She warned, dropping her voice and narrowing her eyes at him. 

He pouted, sighing as he looked up to her, “Please don’t get mad?”

Shifting over to sit on the arm of the sofa, she folded her arms, “What have you been up to?”

Still watching the tablet in his lap, he sighed heavily, “I was playing on the simulators, seeing if I could beat John’s high score.”

Raising an eyebrow, Val tilted her head, “And did you?”

“Turns out I couldn’t actually find what his score was.” Alan huffed, “So, I don’t know.”

From what Lucy had been saying, and from what she had seen herself, it was entirely possible that Alan could have at least matched John’s score. 

Not that she was going to tell him that yet. 

“How about, when we get back home you and me will have a go on the full simulator?” She offered, “Show the others what you’re made of.”

He sat straighter immediately, “Really? We can?”

If he had have been younger she would have ruffled his hair, but Alan was too big for that now. Too old to be treated like the youngest without protest. 

“You’ll fly Three Kid, I’ll make sure of it.”

She didn’t add that if Lee didn’t pull his finger out it might have been sooner than any of them had expected. 

***  
Anger had been the prominent feature on Scott’s face when she had arrived at the hospital and told him Lee was gone. 

That had quickly been followed by rushed, tense words and a show of storming out of the room with a promise to find him. 

Val had been left with Lucy, silently praying that her sister-in-law would forgive her for letting her little brother slip away as he had. She didn’t doubt her best friend would understand, Lucy had always said how stubborn and pigheaded he was. They had all clashed with him one time or another. 

He’d never gone completely off the grid before though. 

Never vanished off silently in the early hours without anyone noticing. 

“He must hate me Luce,” She sighed, “First your parents, then the baby, now you. What kind of wife is also a bad luck charm?”

A gentle tut from the doorway made her turn, Hugh nodded to her once as he stepped into the room, hair scruffier than ever but shirt ironed to perfection. 

“Tell her Luce,” He muttered as he eased down into the chair on the other side of the bed, “How could she ever be bad luck?”

She eyed him across the bed, Hugh knew the story, had sat and drunk whiskey with her over it one night when the weather had been cold and the memories painful. Both had shared their stories, been reminded that they weren’t the only one in the world to feel like they had been at fault for losing someone dear to them. 

“Lee’s gone, Hugh.” She uttered, “Without a trace.”

He nodded, leaning back in the seat and resting his feet on the edge of the mattress, “That’s not on you though.”

She could have disagreed, insisted that she should have seen it coming and should have spoken to him to stop it. 

Something on her face must have given her away.

“Val,” Hugh chided softly, “Lee has made his choice. Just because he feels differently from the rest of us isn’t an excuse for him to run away. Our focus here is Lucy.”

Looking back to the bed, she took a breath. Lucy was still pale, eyes black, burns hidden beneath the swathes of bandages. 

“Do you blame yourself?” She whispered, not looking to Hugh as she took her friends bandaged hand. 

“Every damn day.”

It was easy to guess as much, Hugh cared for Lucy, more than just as a friend. He had been there for her when Jeff had vanished and it seemed like since then he had never left her side, even if they did live on the opposite sides of the world.

Hugh wasn’t Jeff though. 

And Lucy wasn’t one for always listening to what others told her. 

“You shouldn’t,” She looked up to him, knowing that he would be watching Lucy, “Nothing would have persuaded her to get out of there.”

Val knew it was only easy for her to say because at the time she hadn’t been there and she hadn’t known what had been going on. She could guess that was equally part of the reason Hugh was blaming himself. 

“I should have dragged her out sooner, she could have died Val.”

She didn’t voice the thought that Lucy wasn’t out of the woods yet. Hugh no doubt knew that anyway. 

“She was desperate to know about Jeff,” Val countered instead, “My guess is that nothing would have got her out of there.”

Nothing but the answers she needed to hear. 

Hugh closed his eye as he shook his head, reaching out to rest his hand over Lucy’s as he sighed. Something that looked like pain crossed his features as he bowed his head. 

“Hugh? What is it?”

His lips pursed as he looked up to her, his eye dark and exhausted. She could see the fear there, the look of a man that had almost lost everything and was terrified of losing what he did have left. 

Val knew how to wear the exact same look. 

“We won’t lose her.” She assured, smile tight as she looked back to Lucy. 

Hugh snorted as he sighed again, “That’s the problem Val, I think I already have.”


	31. Chapter 31

He hadn’t seen Kay since the decision had been made to take Mom home and bring Eli on board. She had immediately been absorbed into organising security and transport for the whole operation. 

They hadn’t spoken since the cafeteria. 

As the days had gone on he had realised that he was  _ missing  _ her. 

He had never missed her before. In fact, he had never missed anyone quite like he found himself missing her. 

And now they were home, Mom secure in the infirmary and Eli familliarising himself with his new home. On the island he thought it would have been easy to catch her and ask her how she was. 

Okay maybe not how she was. 

But equally not so far in the other extreme. He couldn’t just straight up kiss her. 

Could he?

According to Alice, his oldest and dearest friend, kissing her was the prefect way forward. Things were different for Alice though, a petite woman launching herself at another woman hardly came across the same way as  _ him _ leaning in to kiss someone who was basically his sister.

He didn’t even know how she felt about him. 

He had to find out. 

He had to talk to her. 

Movement in the corner of his eye made him look up and away from where he had been dangling his feet in the pool, enjoying the late evening sun as it set on the horizon. 

It was Kay. 

Something made him lift his feet from the water and swing around to stand as she paused on the decking to drop her sunglasses over her eyes. Part of him wilted slightly, he loved the green of her eyes, they said so much about her and were always such a beautiful shade. 

She was smiling at something as she surveyed the scene, no, not smiling,  _ grinning _ . Something was making her almost laugh as she raised one eyebrow to peak up over her glasses. 

She was looking right at him. 

He was watching her. 

She knew he was watching her. 

Too fast he looked away, eyes automatically diverting to the pool and the tiles below the water. In his peripheral vision he could see her heading towards him, feet dancing down the steps from the decking before slowing as she sashayed across the stone. The sway of her hips was accentuated by the beach skirt she was wearing as its material moved with her body. He needed to think of something, an excuse, quickly. Yet his mind was blank. 

“Hey,” She greeted as she approached, forcing him to look at her again, “You okay?”

He thought she would stop by the sun lounger, yet she kept coming, stepping into his personal space and taking hold of his arm. The tilt of her head and wide eyes behind the dark lenses of her glasses suggested some sort of childlike innocence.

Virgil knew Kayo better than to believe that look. 

The cut of her bikini top only affirmed his knowledge. 

Words, he needed words. 

“Erm, yeah, fine.” He forced out, knowing that he had to keep his eyes up no matter what the temptation was, “I just… wanted some fresh air to think.”

She smiled again, small and sweet sending goosebumps up his arms. If he hadn’t have been so terrified of what she might say, he might have reached out to her in that moment. 

There was so much bare skin though, and he respected her too much. He couldn’t. She was so much, so intelligent, so capable, just a little bit mysterious, and beautiful. So, wonderfully beautiful. 

“What are you thinking about?”

The question caught him off guard. He hadn’t expected her to ask, though he had been entirely distracted. 

Part of him wondered if she knew that.

Then again, it was Kayo, of course she knew that. 

“Me?” She murmured as she reached up to move her sunglasses off of her face. 

He gaped, trying to find some form of coherent response. 

That smile was back, the one from the cafeteria, the one that screamed that she knew something that he didn’t. 

Her hand slipped up over his chest, fingers light and ticklish over the bare skin of his neck until she cupped his cheek on her palm. 

He could only swallow under her touch.

“Virgil?”

The question within his name was clear, the look on her face, the wideness of her eyes. It wasn’t innocence, it was knowledge and want and understanding. 

As always, Kayo knew. 

She smiled as she stood up on her tiptoes, leaning in closer and closer until her lips caught his. 

His heart stuttered, his mind stumbled, and his hands searched for somewhere appropriate to rest. 

Her lips curved up against his, her eyes closed as a laugh vibrated in the back of her throat. One of her hands caught his, drawing him to hold her waist as his free hand fell naturally to her arm. 

All he could smell was her shampoo, sweet and fruity and fresh. Her hands on his chest and in his hair, nails digging in just enough to sting but not hurt. He couldn’t help but pull her towards him, as close as he could get her and determined not to let go. Everything he had was focussed on her, determined to read whatever she wanted and needed. 

God, he would give her anything, everything. 

When she pulled her lips away, part of him felt bereft, but she stayed close, nose skimming over his cheek as she sighed. 

“I--” He started, only to be hushed by her finger on his lips. 

“I was thinking of going down to the beach,” She started, her pause interrupted by a whistle from the deck. 

“Is this what I think it is?” Gordon called, his grin clear from where he was standing with his hands on his hips.

“Gordon!” Virgil turned too quickly as he snapped, everything about Kayo all too distracting from how close to the edge of the pool he was. His foot went over first, expecting there to be more concrete when there wasn’t. After that, he knew he was doomed, even as his arms flailed and he attempted to shift his bodyweight forward in some hope of staying on dry land. 

Gordon’s hysterical laughter was the last thing he heard before the rush of bubbles took over all his senses. 

All it took was one good kick from the bottom of the pool for him to resurface, hair dripping down over his eyes and t-shirt clinging to his skin. Brushing his hair back, he took a breath and looked around. Gordon was gone, vanished from sight, leaving Kay stood on the edge of the pool, hand covering her mouth as she stifled a laugh. 

“You could have just said you wanted to stay in the pool,” she teased as he swam to the edge, “I wouldn’t have minded.”

Grasping the edge of the pool, he looked up to her, “Don’t make me drag you in here.”

Her laugh was smug as she stepped back, crouching down just out of his reach as she shook her head, “Darling, you wouldn’t dare.”

She was right and they both knew it. 

“Virgil!” John called from the deck, something in the sharpness of his tone drawing both their attentions.

“We have a situation.”

Nothing more had to be said as he lifted himself out of the water in one smooth movement, pausing only long enough to peel his t-shirt off and throw it to the floor. He looked to Kay as he turned towards the villa, wanting to say something but once more lost for words. 

Her eyes were soft as she stepped over to him, one hand resting on his chest as she stood on her tiptoes for the briefest of kisses. 

“Come home safe.” She whispered as she pulled back, “I’ll be waiting.”

If she hadn’t have stepped away he would have kissed her again, but John was there and clearly waiting on him. Time was of the essence. 

Jogging up the steps, he raised an eyebrow at the look John was giving him, something that was closer to a smirk than a smile. 

“That’s new.”

Virgil grinned as he looked back over his shoulder, “Yeah. It is.”

“Come on,” John tutted, “I’ve got an out of control hot air balloon with two passengers that need plucking out of the air.”

“Thunderbird One still out of action?”

John’s lips thinned as they jogged up the stairs to the lounge, “Yeah, Brains’ retrofit is taking longer than planned, the iridium supplier hasn’t delivered.”

“Tell me more once I’m in the air.” He nodded as he headed for his chute, “And tell that hot air balloon I’m on my way.


	32. Chapter 32

It hadn’t been Val’s plan to go the the simulator quite so soon after they had gotten home, but John had said something about familliarising himself with Thunderbird Three and Alan had been on the edge of another teenage temper tantrum. It had seemed like the easiest compromise to diffuse the situation. 

When she had heard Thunderbird Two launch, both had looked at each other, concern on both their faces. A quick call upstairs had confirmed the launch to rescue a father and son trapped aboard an out of control hot air balloon. John seemed to have taken control of the situation, claiming his mother’s desk to work from whilst Scott had hovered over his shoulder. 

Val had left the pair to it, trusting both to support each other and hoping they would manage to find their feet quickly whilst on the clock. John had been right, they did need a full time qualified pilot for Thunderbird Three, and when she had looked into it his stats from both NASA and the simulators placed him as the best man for the job. 

Except, perhaps, his younger brother. 

As a challenge she had thrown up the live feed from Little Lightning, Beta Team had launched just as they had arrived home with Lucy. A TV satellite knocked out of orbit and into the path of another orbiting station needed realigning. Alan had taken it in his stride, reacting exactly as the other team had done, talking through his actions and glancing up to her for reassurance. 

The kid was still just a teenager though, not even old enough to drive or vote. Lucy had made it clear, he had to do it the same way as his brothers, specialist training at the academy. He wouldn’t be allowed near an actual Thunderbird for another five years. 

Not that Val could see him waiting patiently. 

“What’s your closing distance?” She prompted, hovering at his shoulder, the first time he was flying without someone as Copilot to assist his actions. 

“Thirty meters.” He responded with only the briefest of pauses, “Rotational vector still matched. Twenty meters… Ten.”

The simulator jolted as the grappling arms engaged, lights above Alan’s head turning green to indicate a secure lock. 

“Confirm successful lock?” 

He nodded. 

“Verbally.” She prompted again, “Remember your black box can’t  _ see _ what you’re doing.”

“Lock to satellite successful.” Alan confirmed, “Firing thrusters to counter spin.”

She kept watching as her phone buzzed in her pocket, making Alan look up with a grin, 

“I didn’t think there was any signal in space?”

Laughing, she shook her head at him, “You watch your flying,” Glancing to the caller ID she frowned slightly, “Take her for a spin, but don’t crash whilst I’m EVA.”

Alan sat straighter, eyes wide as she turned away and left him to it, stepping out of the simulator before she answered the call.

“Casey.”

“Val, it’s Ridley.”

She had known the from the caller ID, what she didn’t know was why she was receiving the call. 

“Not that it isn’t nice to hear from you Ridley,” She smiled perching on the steps up to the simulator, “But I would have thought you’d call John.”

Ridley tutted softly, “I didn’t want to stick an idea in his head before I’d okayed it with someone higher up.”

Val hummed and tilted her head to herself slightly, “Scott would be the one to speak to in that case.”

“Scott won’t like what I have to say.”

Val couldn’t help but snort as she looked down from the training balcony to the rest of the hangar where Thunderbird One sat, belly open and guts spilled out across the floor. 

“So you want me to tell him to listen?” She asked, shifting to stand so she could watch Hiram and his pet robot as they organised the mess of wires trailing from the ship. 

“The parts have arrived here for Thunderbird Five’s retrofit. I know the focus is on Lucy right now, but from what John and I have read and understood, this retrofit is our best chance at finding out if Jeff is out there.”

Val sighed, they had all read the update Kyrano had provided them with to ensure everyone was on the same page regarding Gaat, the Mechanic, and Jeff. How much he had downplayed Lucy’s desperation, Val wasn’t sure. On reflection, it explained a lot though. Lucy had been antsy for weeks, constantly chasing an order for parts and making a point of reminding them that Five was due an upgrade. 

An upgrade she had insisted on completing. 

“John said the upgrades were based on a program he wrote, he probably has a better idea than anyone on what needs to be done up there.”

With the explanation, the problem became clear. 

“Scott still isn’t convinced John should be on the team.” She sighed, “I am working on persuading him.”

“As is John,” Ridley murmured, “I don’t understand why Scott won’t let him up there immediately. This is their father we’re talking about.”

Val knew the exact problem, but she knew she couldn’t voice it to Ridley. 

Whether it was fate or convenience, she would never know, but it was right at that moment that Scott walked across the hangar floor to talk to Hiram. 

Dropping her voice, Val turned back to the simulator, “Make plans for John and yourself to go up to Five for a week. I’ll speak to Scott.”

The smile was clear in her voice even across the line, “F.A.B. Val.”

“Scott!” She called across the cavern as she leant over the raillings of the balcony, “Get up here.”

The frown he shot at her was visible even at the distance, making Val roll her eyes. The young man took more after his father than he realised, the furrowed brows and deep lines that cut into his forehead when something bothered him. Like his father, Scott would never admit it, not openly at least. 

She was still leaning on the railing when Scott approached her from behind, his frown deeper again as he stood next to her.

“What is it?”

She kept her focus on thunderbird One as she spoke, “That parts have come in to upgrade Five.”

His swallow was visible as he turned and leant on the railing alongside her, hands clasped together in a single fist as he took a long slow breath and let it out. 

“I’m not sure that should be a priority right now.” He uttered, “We haven’t exactly the man power.”

“We could spare John and Ridley.”

“No.”

The statement was quiet but firm. Scott had a decision made and it wasn’t going to be easy to make him change. 

“Your father could be out there Scott.”

His head dipped, eyes screwed shut as his forearms tensed. The dimples in his cheeks deepened as he pressed his lips together, shaking his head. 

“I know.” He whispered, “I knew all along alright? But she told me not to get involved! To worry about keeping my team safe.”

“Scott,” She started, watching him carefully, able to feel the hurt and anger radiating from him. 

“No.  _ Listen _ Aunt Val.” He snapped, blue eyes snapping open and piercing her, “Mom is down there in a coma because she made a rash decision. For once in her life she made a decision based on how she felt and what she wanted, and it damn near killed her.”

She wanted to cut in, break him off and make him see that it wasn’t the case. The floodgates had opened though and she would have been fighting against the tide. 

“It was my rash decisions that made her tell me to not get involved.” His voice dropped again, the rush of the flood gone as quickly as it had come, reduced to a trickle. 

“I can’t trust myself to make a decision on this. Not when we almost lost Mom. Not when it could mean losing someone else.”

It was as Val had expected, a man with the weight of his family’s safety on his shoulders and a fear that he wasn’t the right person to protect them. Except he was forgetting just how that fear helped him. 

“Don’t you think,” She murmured, reaching out to touch his arm, “That being afraid will make you more cautious? That it could remind you to stop and think before you sent your brothers out there, or did something yourself?”

He nodded with a sigh, “Yeah. It does. I was going to go with Virgil before John sent him on his own. I thought it would be safer than using the autopilot and wrist controls.”

His point was right, and she made a mental note to bring it up with John later. 

“Good,” She nodded, “So what’s the danger with sending John and Ridley to Five for a week?”

Scott snorted, shaking his head again, “ _ Space _ .” 

It sounded like the single word was meant to answer her question. Scott must have seen the confusion on her face though as he continued. 

“Space is the worst, it only takes one tiny thing to go wrong for everything to go wrong. And when it goes wrong, it goes wrong in a big way. Do you know how many space calls IR gets that we physically can’t respond to fast enough?”

“What if there was a way to respond faster?”

Val turned, wary of the voice of her second nephew at such a vulnerable moment for Scott. Not that she needed have worries, John was a master of managing his older brother and apparently knew that approaching too close at that moment was a bad idea.

“Rids and I would watch each others backs. Plus if we were up there semi permenantly, we could respond to those calls that would take too long otherwise.” 

It didn’t seem to phase him that Scott hadn’t turned to look at him. From where she stood, Val could see that the oldest didn’t  _ want _ to be listening to John. That he hadn’t simply walked away from the conversation was definitely promising. 

“Dispatch are getting more calls by the day, too many for the current team to handle. Five acts as relay for the calls anyway and I’ve run comms enough times for NASA--”

Scott turning to face him cut John off. Val stood straighter, ready for the eldest to snap at the younger. 

“You said you needed to join as someone to fly Thunderbird Three. Now you want to sit up on the space station and run comms?”

John shook his head, “With the space pods we could still run rescues from up there. Little Lightening would be able to manage most other space rescues, Thunderbird Three would only be needed for anything further than the Moon.” He tilted his head with a small smile, “I thought it might make it seem a little less like I was stealing Alan’s ship.”

Val glanced to the simulator that had long since become still and quiet. She wondered where Alan had got to, if he’d heard the conversation and was simply remaining quiet, or if he hadn’t heard a thing. 

Scott’s face fell as he sighed, looking away with a shake of his head, still clearly not convinced about the whole suggestion. 

“This is our chance at finding Dad, Scott.” John murmured, “We can’t pass that up, can we?”

Val would have looked back to Scott, except movement from the corner of the simulator caught her eye. Alan approached, looking to John with wide eyes.

“You  _ can’t _ live in space all the time though John! It’s dangerous. I don’t mind you flying Three, not really. I was just being a brat before.”

John shook his head, “It won’t be all the time Alan, we’d work out a rotation or something.”

“You’d do that?” Scott raised an eyebrow, “Actually work on rotation? You won’t get obsessed?”

John scoffed and shook his head, “Coming from you?”

Val could see his point, the eldest pair were as bad as one another for becoming too determined in their goals. She’d seen it before, each of them becoming obsessed with something so wholly that it took over their entire lives. 

In her eyes Scott was the one at a higher risk of falling into that trap. 

“I have Ridley now,” John shrugged, “She’ll keep me straight.”

Scott’s sigh was loud in the open space, his shoulders tense as he shook his head, “If you get in to trouble out there…”

“You can ground me for the rest of my life.” John shrugged, “We always said Scott, five of us, five ships.”

“Best place for star gazing.” Alan murmured, eyes widening, “Hey, maybe I can--”

“No.” Both older brothers stated, making Val snort as she shook her head. At least there was something the pair of them could agree on, even if Alan didn’t approve. 

“So?” She prompted, “Does this mean we can get Ridley to bring the parts over when she comes home?”

Scott shrugged and nodded to John, “Talk to him about it, she’s his girlfriend.”

John grinned, “Oh so it’s going to be like that is it?”

Val had to hide her snigger behind a cough as she shook her head at the pair. Yes, she didn’t doubt, it would be exactly like that.


	33. Chapter 33

It wasn’t new to Scott any more, having Hugh Creighton-Ward sat in the infirmary keeping vigil over their mother. He trusted the man, knew that his mother did care deeply about him, and that she would appreciate his company when she did finally wake. 

Because she  _ was _ going to wake up. 

Scott had to smile at how much busier the island had become, Hugh was there basically full time, Penelope flitting in and out between trying to find further leads on Gaat and her socialite lifestyle. Kyrano was much the same, trusting Kayo more with Island security as he focussed on hunting down the brother that had dared to hurt his family. 

He feared for Gaat when Kyrano did find him. The man was quiet in nature, but it hardly made him any less deadly. 

“How is she?” He asked as he slid the infirmary door closed behind him, the question open to either man in the room. 

Eli looked up from the holo-tablet he had been studying, “Your mother’s brain activity seems to have settled since we arrived on the island and got her comfortable.”

“She knows she’s home,” Hugh murmured, glancing up from the bed, “We did the right thing bringing her back.”

Scott nodded as he took her fingers in his, avoiding the bandages further up her hand. He hadn’t doubted they were doing the right thing bringing her home, none of them had except Uncle Lee and he had vanished off of the face of the earth. 

“Can she hear us?”

Eli shook his head, “It’s impossible to say.”

He knew he would have talked regardless either way, it felt right to at least try and keep her updated even if she couldn’t do much about it. 

“John and Ridley are going to go up to Five to start the retrofit,” He murmured, perching on the edge of the bed, “I’ll leave it for you to decide if that’s a good idea or not.”

Across the bed Hugh smiled gently, “I somehow doubt she will mind. As long as you’re all safe.”

Scott was going to reply, was going to admit that it was his brother’s safety that he worried about most of all, it scared him to think that if one of them got hurt it could be his fault.

“Sco-ott!” Alan’s sing song voice stopped him before he could speak, “Virgil’s hurt and won’t admit it.”

“I’m no--”

“Save your breath, V.” Gordon cut him off, “John showed us your body cam footage.”

He was standing immediately, all his freshest fears coming to the fore as he watched his four brothers enter the infirmary, Kayo tailing them, arms folded and face like thunder. The glare in her eyes was focused only on one of them though, Virgil still suited up, clearly walking more gingerly than Scott had seen him earlier. 

“What happened?”

It wasn’t him that spoke first though, Eli was already stepping forwards, grabbing a medscanner from the counter as he did. 

“Some stupid stunt is what.” Kayo growled, “The hell were you thinking Virgil?”

The venom in her voice had Scott frozen in place, not daring to rile her more by getting in the middle of whatever was going on. He had seen Kayo angry before, but never like this, this was different. The intensity was new. 

“The guy fell from the basket, how else was I meant to save him?”

“I’m going to put money on by not throwing yourself out of your ship and then using your ship to catch you whilst falling at terminal velocity.” Gordon chipped in. 

Eli was across the room, medscanner on and attached to Virgil’s baldric. 

“My suit has padding.” Virgil shrugged, “And the rescue was a success.”

Eli scoffed as he stepped back, “This thing says you have multiple contusions. You’re getting a full scan before you’re cleared for duty.”

Scott grinned over the doctor’s head, watching as Virgil visibly deflated with another protest that he was fine. 

“Bruising does not equal fine.” Scott disagreed, mind racing at exactly what else could have gone wrong.

“I agree.” Kayo muttered, “You took an unnecessary risk. I’d expect it of Scott but not of you.”

The comment was obviously meant to sting Virgil, but Scott couldn’t help but wince at the reminder. She had a point too, he probably would have done something equally or more reckless. 

“Guys,” Hugh murmured softly, glancing between them all, “Let’s see what the full scan says huh?”

Scott turned back, hand once again finding his mother’s fingers as he realised Hugh’s true point. If she could hear them, it wasn’t the kind of thing she needed to know.

“The man is walking and talking,” Hugh continued gently, “He might be a bit sore tomorrow, but he’s okay.”

“I couldn’t let the kid lose his dad.” Virgil murmured, his baritone soft, “I know it was a stupid risk, but I know what it’s like to not…”

Scott didn’t need him to finish the sentence, they all knew, they all understood. It was what had made them all so determined to do what they did. 

Turning back to his younger brothers, he shook his head, trying to find the words to say.

“I didn’t realise how close we were to the ground until I’d grabbed him. By then it was either get caught by Two or get smushed on the grass.”

Scott felt his stomach lurch and for a moment he wasn’t sure if he was going to lose his lunch or not. It sounded close, the picture in his head painted it as closer than it probably was. 

“I should have given you the readings,” John sighed, shaking his head, “If I’d have--”

Virgil straightened, wincing as he did, “No, that’s not your job here John you don’t--”

“As of twenty minutes ago it is.” Scott countered, looking to his red haired brother, immediately after answers.

“No.” Virgil turned to Scott, “Don’t start on him this wasn’t… I didn’t  _ know _ he was actually meant to be doing that. If I had I wouldn’t have cut him off.”

Scott blanched, his glare dropping to match Kayo’s, “You what?” 

“He was being a bug in my ear,” Virgil shook his head, “You know what it’s like when dispatch constantly go on like a little…”

“I know.” Scott sighed, sinking down to perch on Mom’s mattress, more than part of him wishing she could give him all the answers. 

What would Mom have done? Apart from tear Virgil a new one. Scott had been on the receiving end of those lectures often enough, he knew the routine by now. There was a procedure, a debrief to identify the problems and figure out what to do in similar situations in future. 

Except Mom always managed to paint it as a dressing down, Scott wasn’t sure he could say quite so much to his brother without sounding like a hypocrite. 

“Your Mom isn’t going to give you the answers Scott.” 

He looked up at Aunt Val’s voice as she squeezed in between Gordon and Alan to lean on the table at the foot of the bed.

“Nobody said we were having a team meeting.”

Alan glanced around them all at her point, but pursed his lips and stayed silent, shrinking slightly on the spot. Scott could guess that the youngest was only hoping that he wouldn’t get kicked out. 

“I took the liberty on catching myself up on what actually happened out there.” Val nodded, looking around to Virgil and pointing, “You, young man, screwed up royally.”

Virgil’s eyes had dropped and his shoulders sagged at the reminder. Scott knew his brother, and knew he wouldn’t be taking it easy on himself. None of them were stupid, all of them knew when to own up to mistakes, Mom and Dad had spent their lives drilling it into them. Aunt Val didn’t need to drive the knife in deeper, not when they’d all already given him a lashing. 

“But,” She held a finger up as Scott opened his mouth to speak, “Why was that? What were you missing in order to do better?”

Virgil looked up, eyes darting to Scott and back to their Aunt, “I guess I needed to know how far we had to fall and how long we had before we hit the ground.”

She nodded, eyes fixed across the room, “John, could you have given him that information?”

A single nod was all the response he gave. 

“What information were you giving Virgil instead?”

John wilted, eyes darting to Virgil as he sighed, “I told him to move faster, that the man had fallen and--”

“You panicked.” Val cut him off, head tilting, “If you want the job John, you’ve got to focus on the stats and information. You did it at NASA, question is can you do it for your family?”

“I--” John stumbled, glancing from Virgil to Scott.

“Of course he can!” Alan stepped forward, “John you can do  _ anything _ .”

He caught the way their Aunt smiled at the pair as she nodded, “I don’t doubt that Alan. I don’t doubt that this team can be the best it ever has been, but testing new ways of working whilst on call isn’t going to save lives. Out in the field you have to know where you all stand and what you all do.”

Scott looked to their Aunt, catching her eye and giving a small nod of thanks, pep talk received loud and clear.

“I’m not commander of this team,” She shrugged, “But if I was, I’d be looking at figuring out exactly how this is going to work and a week of training so everyone’s up to speed.”

He nodded quickly, “Yeah, definitely.”

“Now,” Just like that their fun-loving aunt was back again, eyes dancing as she watched Virgil, “You, medscan. The rest of you, dinner, before your Grandmother decides to cook something.”

The others all filed out, even Hugh got chased away by their aunt leaving Scott shaking his head as Virgil began to peel off his suit. 

“Hey, Scott?” Virgil murmured as he set his baldric down on the bed. 

Scott looked up, eyes drawn away from Mom as Virgil pursed his lips.

“I’m sorry.” He shrugged, eyes still looking past him, more focussed on their mother, “What I did was stupid and I didn’t think about…”

Scott could guess the end to that sentence too, something far bigger than could be put into words, the fear and pressure that was on his shoulders alone to keep his baby brothers safe. The last thing he needed was them throwing themselves out of their ships and into the face of death. 

“I couldn’t fail her though,” Virgil continued after a moment, “I just wanted to make her and Dad proud.”

Scott sighed, shaking his head as he squeezed his mother’s fingers, “They’ll be proud no matter what V. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t.” Virgil cleared his throat, “I’ll be better in future, more careful.”

Looking across to his brother Scott smirked, “You’d better be, or else you’ll be buying the dye for me when I go prematurely grey.”

Virgil smiled, tilting his head slightly, “I thought you were already dying it?”

Scott glared, “Go and get your scan, then I know if I can hit you or not.”

Both laughed, each shaking their heads as Virgil stepped around the bed and headed for the back of the room where Eli was quietly fiddling with the machine. 

Swallowing to himself, Scott shook his head and looked to Mom. Her face had a bit more colour to it, the scratches scabbed over and well on the way to healing. 

“Come on Mom, I’m not sure I can keep this up forever.”


	34. Chapter 34

The week training was worth it, even if Alan had moaned every evening that he hadn’t been involved. The simulators were something for the youngest, but clearly not enough to keep him entirely pacified. Scott couldn’t blame him, but it was enough having the safety of three of his younger brothers on his mind without adding that of the youngest. 

It was bad enough that Gordon was still technically a trainee. 

Plus John and Ridley were on Five full time. 

But that was why the training had been worth it. It had given them the time to figure out how they all worked together and how they could better manage their rescues.

John had been invaluable that morning at the uranium mine. Without his input Scott never would have known of the incoming weather system that would have spread the fall out. Not that he’d admit it, but it was kind of handy to have the reminder about his suit integrity too. 

Virgil on the other hand had been less than impressed with how he had charged ahead and dealt with the incident. There had been a few choice words on their way home and Virgil had insisted on supervising the decontamination of both Scott and his ship.

He could see Virgil’s point, he had acted irrationally. Scott had put it down to itchy feet and the need to do something other than business paperwork and sit and worry about Mom. 

What were his family trying to do to him? He wondered to himself as he paused on the trail, appreciating the cool sea breeze to blow away his sweat from the steep incline. 

Eli had reported that Mom was improving, her brain activity was increasing and the occasional flicker of her eyes or twitch of her hand seemed promising. The wounds were well on their way to healing now, only the burns on her arms needing the specialist bandages for a little longer. 

Grandma had insisted though, Mom wouldn’t wake up and be back to normal straight away. She would no doubt need time, professional therapy and all the support her family could give her whilst she recovered. 

Leaning on the nearest tree, he took a slow breath, things would get better soon. They’d find an even keel before long and…

His thought was cut off as he doubled over, his stomach cramping and clenching as acid burned his throat. 

“Shit.” He whispered to himself, wiping the bile from around his mouth and knowing better than to hope it was simple coincidence. 

Virgil had been right to give him hell once they got home. Radiation wasn’t something to mess around with. 

“Hey John, you there?” He asked, pressing a finger to the bud in his ear. 

“John’s in the shower,” Ridley answered, “But I can help.”

His stomach was empty but somehow that was worse, he could feel it churning as he moved. With each step the acid threatened again, but he couldn’t stop, he had to get back to the house. 

“Scott?” Ridley prompted, “Talk to me.”

Catching himself on a tree he doubled forward again, heaving as his stomach protested its emptiness. 

Ridley uttered something under her breath, her voice little more than a buzzing in his ear that wasn’t helping the building headache across his brow. His wrists and neck hurt, like they were burning from being in the sun too long. He was in the shade though, and he was sure it hadn’t been that warm out just a few minutes ago. 

“Scott?” Virgil’s deep baritone was breathless. 

He looked up, swallowing against the foul taste in his mouth as he shook his head, “I don’ feel so good.”

“You don’t look it either.” Virgil agreed, “What were you thinking going for a run after today?”

He had only wanted to clear his head, get away from the buzz of the house for a little bit and have some space for himself. 

An arm under his pulled him up, tugging at him to keep him upright and forcing him to walk down the incline he had run up. Keeping his eyes shut helped, the movement too much for his stomach and brain to deal with in that moment. 

Then there was a bed, not his bed though. It wasn’t comfortable enough for that. Someone was pulling his t-shirt off, talking urgently, demanding stats and readouts. Something crackled and beeped over him, less urgent words and a gentle tap on his cheek that made his whole head ring. 

“Scott?” Virgil again, “Come on, talk to me. Did you hit your head today?”

He groaned as something tapped his cheek again, attempting to swat it away he was met by something holding his arm down. 

“Come on Scotty,” It was Grandma that time, voice tight, demanding, “Tell us what happened.”

“Ugh,” He moaned, arm waving at them, “Yeah, mm I think, anyway.”

Virgil sighed, “Concussion?”

“And mild radiation sickness.” Grandma agreed from somewhere above him, “You wanna place the IV line?”

Virgil snorted, “A chance to stab him on purpose, yes please.”

From the sounds of it he could guess things weren’t as bad as he had first feared. If Grandma and Virgil were up for joking, he could cope with that, it was a good sign. Just, maybe not so good for him. 

“What happened?” He muttered.

His neck and wrists were still burning, hot despite the coolness in the room. He forced his eyes to open, wincing against the brightness of the infirmary, everything a bright, clinical, white that stung his eyes. 

“You thought you’d got lucky with the radiation,” Grandma told him from where she was stood on one side of the bed, “But you didn’t consider the concussion you apparently have.”

If his stomach hadn’t have been rolling, he would have perhaps nodded at her statement. Instead he winced as something sharp poked the back of his hand,

“Ow.”

“Call it your prize for today's idiocy.” Virgil sniped, not looking up as he taped the line in place, “A night's stay down here on fluids and anti sickness drugs.”

There were worse places to be. At least the infirmary was home, and at least it meant he was near to Mom. 

“Sorry.” He sighed, leaning back into the mattress, “I didn’t… it wasn’t… she jarred my rope and I lost my grip.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, finally looking up to Scott, “The Van Arkle woman? I thought you were joking about her trying to kill you.”

He wished he could have confirmed it, laughed it all off as some joke that didn’t matter. His head hurt though and he wasn’t sure he was going to manage anything to eat ever again. What he had said was true and was fact, he had fallen when his rope had jarred, and he knew there was only one reason that might have happened. 

“I think I’m gonna be sick again.” He mumbled, grateful for the bowl that was shoved into his hands just in the nick of time. 

Grandma was slightly more sympathetic, at least rubbing his back as he heaved, something he remembered Mom doing plenty of times over the years. 

“It looks like you’ve got burns coming up where there’s joins in your suit,” She commented, “I’ve got some cream somewhere that’ll help it.”

Leaning back again he sighed softly, everything drained from him as he swallowed, “Thanks.”

She shook her head at him, brushing his hair back with a tight smile, “You need rest Scott.”

For once in his life, he didn’t have the strength to argue it. No matter how much he wanted to be out there, trying to do his bit in saving the world, his energy was spent. There was nothing left to argue with. 

“Virg,” He mumbled, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open, “”m sorry.”

His brother looked back from where he was stood, a bottle of something in his hand as he nodded, “I know Scott. You didn’t mean it.”

He hadn’t, and didn’t. If he was stuck in the infirmary how was he meant to keep his brothers out of trouble? How could he keep them safe if he couldn’t even keep himself safe?

His brain was too heavy to think and find answers to the questions, eyes too tired to stay open as he let himself give into the pull of sleep.

“Hey.” Virgil’s soft murmur drew him back from the edge of sleep.

“I came as soon as Gordon told me,” Kayo’s voice, equally soft, “Is he okay?”

“He will be.” Virgil replied, “For a minute we were thinking the worst. Grandma is sure it’s just a concussion though.”

It was rude to earwig, Mom had always told him off for it. Something made him want to keep listening though, he wasn’t sure why Kayo had been the first one down there, it didn’t make sense. 

“You going to come up?” She asked softly.

“Not tonight Kay,” Virgil sighed, “I promise I want to but--”

“I know.” She whispered, “It’s okay.”

None of it made sense and his brain was too tired to think about it as the emptiness of sleep wrapped its dark tendrils around his brain and dragged him under. 


	35. Chapter 35

A few days rest, fluids to rehydrate, and a session of blood filtering to be on the safe side had set Scott right. Yet it hadn’t been enough to convince the three medics on the island that he was fit for duty. 

Another week of down time was driving him insane. 

Another week of looking at paperwork and agreements for the business he still wasn’t sure he completely understood. John was trying his best to help, but his brother's time was taken up by diverting and running rescues, a job that Scott was suddenly grateful he had taken on. It gave him eyes on his two remaining brothers out in the field, a chance to know their exact status and position. 

It wasn’t  _ stalking _ he had told Gordon, simply a safety measure. 

It was something he was considering broaching as protocol with the IR Board. 

Except, Mom was showing more signs of waking up. Scott hadn’t been there himself but Hugh had sworn she had opened her eyes, and since then Virgil had said he had felt her squeeze his hand. 

It didn’t feel right to change things if Mom was going to come back soon. 

He wasn’t sure he was ready to hand back the reins though. Not when they’d all fallen into such a happy rhythm, not when he was now used to leading and his brothers being led, not when he felt like he’d been doing the job of commander forever and it was simply second nature. 

How could he both love and hate a job at the same time?

“Scott, have you heard from Kayo recently?” Ridley broke into his thoughts, appearing above the lounge. 

He looked up from the desk, sitting straighter with a frown, “I spoke to her just before take off, why?”

Nothing had seemed untoward. Kayo had been missing her own ship and had moaned about having to put up with creepy businessmen used to getting their own way when flying commercial. It was nothing Scott hadn’t expected.

“London air traffic lost contact with the Fireflash not long after takeoff.” John appeared alongside Ridley, “We can’t raise Kayo on comms and the plane isn’t appearing on any radars.”

His mind went instantly to another ship that had vanished off of any and all radars. A ship they had thought had disappeared for good but was potentially somewhere in deep, deep space. 

“Sabotage?” He asked, looking between the two holograms, “Gaat?”

John shrugged, “Could be. Do we call Kyrano in?”

The father was only upstairs, having a few hours to himself before he flew out to Sydney to meet his daughter. Scott knew they had to tell him, he would want to know, want to be involved. 

“Fill him in.” Scott nodded to John. 

“Do not worry, I’ve heard all I need Scott.”

He turned at the voice of the older man, pursing his lips as he nodded to him, “We need to launch.”

“Virgil and Gordon are on their way up,” Ridley filled them in, “Val is rerouting from LA.”

It was hard not to pout at the thought of his aunt flying his ship. 

“I shall take Thunderbird Shadow, Thunderbird Five sent predicted coordinates for Fireflash.”

“F.A.B.” John nodded as Kyrano took the seat for his daughter’s Thunderbird. Scott didn’t need to say more as he pressed the button to deploy the chute, sending Kyrano down into the belly of their home.

“Scott?” Virgil announced his and Gordon’s arrival, “Ridley said that Kay’s flight had vanished?”

Jerking his head towards Two’s chute, Scott took a breath, not sure when Virgil had taken to shortening their sisters nickname. 

“We’ll fill you in en-route.”

Virgil shot off without further question, leaving Gordon watching Scott with wide eyes. Spreading his hands he raised an eyebrow in question.

“We can’t lose her too.”

He didn’t disagree, “Go. We’ll find her.”

***

She had to be grateful for the small things. At least she had managed to unmask the ship and her brothers were on their way. At least she had managed to land a good few hits on Gaat. At least her father had turned up before Gaat could get away. 

The conversation had been terse, both men holding on to so much hatred and anger for so many things. 

“You’re lucky he turned up Tanusha,” Gaat grinned, backed into a corner but still watching them, still all too satisfied, “Someone capable of landing this plane, it’s just a shame you don’t have any landing gear, or fuel.”

The words were designed to sting, she knew he was simply trying to get to her in the only way he knew how. Even if the man that had spoken was someone she hated, somehow it still hurt.

“Tanusha get to the cockpit,” Her father ordered, eyes fixed on his half-brother. 

She didn’t want to leave, she didn’t trust her Uncle enough to leave. 

“Kayo.” Her father snapped, “The people on this plane need you.”

“Her?” Gaat scoffed. 

Determination set in. She had to prove him wrong. 

Fuel was leaking, the plane dropping. There wasn’t time to waste arguing. She just had to prove herself, prove to Gaat that she was every bit as capable as anyone else. 

She could only thank whatever deity that was listening that there was a landing strip close enough. It was almost too convenient for her liking. Was it another part of Gaat’s plan? Were they all walking into some sort of trap?

Her focus should have been on the landing, but she couldn’t help but let her mind wander to what was taking her father so long. Worst case scenarios came to mind, decompression, Gaat turning out the stronger of the two men, heavy cargo being flung about and causing more damage. 

They had only a single wheel deployed and a belly full of fuel. Gaat had been right; she couldn’t land, not even with her abilities as a pilot. 

Suggestions of pods rigged to act as landing gear, shot down by Brains insisting the plane was too heavy and would crush them. Their only hope was to manually deploy the landing gear manually, but there was nobody else around to pilot, her father still hadn’t appeared. 

Virgil was frantic over the comm but she had to ignore it. Had to ignore the guilt and fear that was gnawing, had to push down the thoughts of what happened next if they didn’t find a solution and fast. 

“How much too heavy, Brains?” Ridley was asking, virtually her whole extended family on the comm. 

His answer was missed, blocked out by Scott’s exclamation of the escape pod being ejected, its occupant unclear. 

The fuel was gone, only enough left to line herself back up with the landing strip and pray for the best. There wasn’t time to think about her father, no matter how much she wished she could run and find him, make sure he was safe. 

Thunderbird Shadow was still docked to Fireflash, an escape for her and only her that Virgil and Scott were insisting she took. That wasn’t what International Rescue did though, she knew she couldn’t take the easy way out, not with a plane full of passengers. 

“We can use the Pods and Thunderbird Two, that should hold enough weight off to allow the pods to not be crushed.” Val stated, cutting Kayo off as she opened her mouth to begin goodbyes. 

It was a long shot. She wasn’t sure if she breathed at all in the moments that followed, the fastest deployment of the two pods she thought she had ever seen as the runway came back into view. 

“Hold on Kay,” Virgil bit out as the cables attached to the hull of her ship with four metallic thuds. 

She felt the jolt as he pulled back, Thunderbird Two taking some of the weight, holding her back from the landing that would have killed her. There was little more for her to do, other than go through the motions she knew by heart to get the plane down. 

Another lurch as contact was made with the pods, a low rumble through the whole ship and a surge of power from Thunderbird Two holding on tight. 

She didn’t quite believe it had worked until the scenery around her stopped scrolling past. Engines powered down, the grapples disengaged, they’d done it. Fireflash had landed. 

Up and out of the pilot's seat before she’d even thought about it properly, Kayo found herself moving through the cabin, returning to the cargo hold. She needed her father. 

“Papa?” She gasped as she reached the bottom of the steps, spotting his figure sprawled near to where the escape pod had been. 

He groaned, shifting where he lay, twisting on to his back as she reached him. She could see he was hurt, a deep cut in his hairline still oozing blood. Being her father though, she expected the smile he gave her, trying to reassure that all was well even as a hand went to his side. 

“You’re hurt.” She murmured, peeling his collar from his neck and wincing at the red welt there. Anger bubbled at the recognition of what it must have been from, she had seen the device in her uncle’s hand spark. 

“I will murder Gaat.”

He tutted as he reached out to her, a frown on his face, “‘nusha, you will leave that to me.”

She might have argued, might have insisted that she could take him on simply with the anger that was coursing through her veins. Except there was fear in her father's eyes, concern that maybe she would actually seek out the man that was their only living flesh and blood. They had lost her mother to the man, and for that neither had ever forgiven him. She refused to lose her father to him also.

The thought hit her like a tonne of bricks, as her father shook his head, begged her to promise not to go after him

Her father couldn’t lose her to him either.

“Kay!” Virgil broke the tableau as he jogged down the steps to crouch at her side, “Are you alright?”

His hand went to the graze on her arm, that she had stopped noticing as soon as it had happened. One of the crates brushing past her with its sharp edges during her fight with Gaat. She could feel his eyes scanning her, looking for anything that he needed to be more concerned about, even as she shook her head. 

“I’m fine Virgil,” She murmured, forcing a smile as she touched his arm, “It’s my father I’m worried about.”

She was all too aware of him watching them both, eyes no doubt seeing much more than their words let on. Her father always saw more than she wanted him to. 

And as naturally as any father, he waved his hand, “A mild concussion and a small electrical burn, I doubt I will die.”

Virgil still had his eyes on her, frowning deeply, “You both almost did. If Aunt Val hadn't--”

“He is right ‘nusha.” Her father raised an eyebrow, “We came too close today.”

The anger boiled again in her chest, they didn’t need to remind her. She had known exactly how close it had been, she had watched as the ground came up before the plan too fast and too close. If she had been more careful, if she’d have fought more cautiously they never would have damaged the controls, if she hadn’t have started throwing around cargo they never would have damaged the fuel line. 

Lashing out was the worst possible thing she could do, and there was no bedroom for her to run away to. 

But there was Thunderbird Shadow. 

She could--

“Kay,” Virgil’s hand on her shoulder stopped her before she could stand, “It’s okay.”

Except it wasn’t okay. Her uncle had tried to kill her and her father. He had failed that time, but what was to stop him from trying again? How would she manage to stop him next time? What if she couldn’t?

She had almost died and had never even had her chance to say so much. What about Virgil? Did he realise how badly she had fallen for him? What would he have done if the worst had happened?

None of it was okay. 

She couldn’t cry in front of him. 

“I need to go.” She whispered, screwing her eyes shut for fear of her tears showing. 

“I’m sure you could catch a lift with Thunderbird One.” Her father suggested, voice making it sound more like an order than an offer. She wasn’t allowed to fly Shadow home, her father knew her too well, knew the chances of her going AWOL.

It was better than hanging around and fighting her tears though, she told herself, and she could talk to Val. She would understand. 

“We’ll see you at home.” Virgil murmured, eyes still full of concern as she stood without another word and left, doing the best she could to leave the memory of her uncle in the gut of the plane.


	36. Chapter 36

It was easy to take her frustrations out on the punchbag in the gym, to vent the anger into strength and power in her arms and legs. Sweat beaded down her face, merging with the few tears she had allowed to escape with the thought that maybe she wasn’t worth the man she had found herself loving. 

Virgil could do so much better. 

Virgil didn’t need someone that had a  _ murderer _ for an uncle. 

Virgil wouldn’t want her, not really. 

Even when out of sight her damn uncle was ruining everything. Just like he always had as long as she could remember. 

There was a photo somewhere, in her mind it was faded and crumpled, but she knew the digital version would still be clean and crisp no matter how much she wished to shred and burn it. She must have only been ten or twelve at the time, her mothers birthday she remembered. That morning Tanusha had run to the bakery to get the pastries mother had liked best. Uncle had turned up just after dinner, a card in hand and a smile on his lips as he had greeted her parents. She had ignored the sharp low tones her father had greeted his brother with, simply pleased to see the man that had always brought her gifts from the west of clever tools that most young girls would show little interest in.

It was only when she realised that the tools were really weapons that she began to question just  _ how _ he had gotten them into the country. 

The night had ended in an argument, her mother insisting Gaat was bad news, her father insisting that he had meant well. She hadn’t seen the harm at the time, thrilled with her gifts, her mother’s birthday forgotten. It had only been at bedtime when she had heard mother crying that she had realised what her uncle was doing to her family. 

It was only months later that her mother was dead. 

The memories of all that had happened in that single year had scarred her deeper than any other physical wounds she had. 

Out of breath, and too mentally drained to continue her assault on the punch bag, she bent double and wiped her face on her sleeve. 

“You must not blame your Uncle for everything in life, ‘Nusha.”

She straightened, glaring at her father with a shake of her head, “You don’t understand.”

His smile was soft, sympathetic as he tilted his head in consideration, “I was hurt by him too, do not forget that.”

Snatching her water from the bench, she turned her back on him. Their issues were different. Her father was not the same man as her uncle, he had been older when he had been hurt, already moulded into the man he was. She had only been young on the other hand, still being formed into the woman she would become, malleable and easily influenced. 

“You cannot use him as an excuse to drive us away.” Her father warned, “You know that would be what he would want.”

She wanted to snap at him, tell him that he didn’t understand what she was feeling and to leave her alone. Was a little space too much to ask for?

“Kay?” The second voice did make her turn, her father stepping back through the door as Virgil replaced him, “Please don’t drive us away, I don’t want to see you hurting.”

The door of the gym slammed shut, her father making a point she didn’t doubt, less than subtly. She didn’t need to hear the soft click of the lock to know that they were shut in and not likely to be allowed out any time soon. 

“He talked to you didn’t he?” She guessed, watching Virgil. He was out of uniform, changed into a t-shirt and sweats, ready for a settled evening of peace. 

Part of her scoffed at the notion, he was in for anything but. 

“Kinda.” Virgil nodded, scratching the back of his head, “He asked if we were a thing.”

She eyed him, not believing that father would as such a question straight out. 

“Well, I think that was what he was getting at.” He shrugged, “I guess he wanted to know my intentions.”

That sounded more like it. 

Though she wasn’t sure what he might have answered. There had been tension between them since the hospital. Then there had been that kiss that she had to try not to shudder and smile at the memory of. The time since then though, there simply hadn’t been anything, both too busy and tired with rescues to possibly consider something quite as big as what they were both facing. 

Had he even had any intention of taking things further?

Or had she read it all wrong and that kiss had been the biggest mistake of her life?

“I wanted to talk to you.” He stated, hand dropping from his hair as he stepped closer, “Everything just happened though, I’ve spent every day cursing that damned hot air balloon rescue because it was that that really got in the way and then training and then Scott and the radiation scare and…”

He rambled when he was worried, when he was scared that something was going to go wrong and he wasn’t quite sure how to make it right. She’d seen it plenty over the years, when he’d been caught literally with his hand in the cookie jar and the excuses had come tumbling out. 

It was kind of cute. 

“Kay?” He had tilted his head, brown eyes watching her, brows dipped in concern, “I haven’t been avoiding you on purpose, you get that right? You know I don’t make promises I don’t mean to keep.”

She did know that. It was his most perfect fault, anyone could hold him to anything that he knew he had promised. His kid brothers made a point of using it against him. 

He had made a promise that evening in the infirmary, after a long afternoon of worrying over his biggest brother she had gone to comfort him. It was the first time she had held him rather than the other way around, she remembered wondering if it was physically possible for her arms to stretch all the way around his broad frame. She remembered how he had relaxed into her touch, his hand resting over her wrist as he had promised that he wished he had been in the same mindframe as she. 

His mind had been on his big brother though, not in the right place for figuring things out between them. 

But he had promised he had wanted to. 

So much else had happened since then though, the promise forgotten as quickly as it had been made. 

“Kay,” He sighed, stepping forward again and reaching out to take her hands, “I told your father and I need to tell you too. I was terrified of losing you today, all the things that I haven’t had time to say, things that I should have  _ made _ time to say.”

She swallowed, still not believing that he could possibly have felt all the same things she had in those moments that had flashed by far too fast. 

“Kay, you are beautiful, and strong, and smart and so, so much more. And I love you.” 

He reached out to brush her cheek, wiping away whatever mix of sweat and tears had dried there.

“I love you as more than a sister, and I wish I had said it after you kissed me. I’m an idiot because I didn’t.”

She sighed as she caught his hand on her cheek, unable to help but smile as she sighed and shook her head at him. 

“You’re rambling again.”

He shrugged, “Sorry.”

Shaking her head she stepped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face into his chest. 

“I’m sorry.” she mumbled into the material of his t-shirt, soft and warm and comforting, everything he was. 

Resting his cheek on her head he wrapped his arms around her, “For what?”

She wanted to say everything, but Virgil would have a response for that. He was the kind of person that didn’t accept people berating themselves, she knew that he would force her to a different train of thought as soon as she mentioned it. 

It wasn’t something she was ready to face, not that night.

“I wanted you to fly back with us,” He murmured, “Or at least come after you when you left. But your Dad said you’d need some space, a bit of air to think.”

She wasn’t sure she was ready to talk, that she would be able to manage to explain everything going through her mind in that moment. 

“You can tell me anything.” He whispered, “I’ll always be here to listen, whenever you’re ready to talk.”

She pulled back, looking up to him with a smile that was more genuine than anything she had ever felt before and a relief that filled her so completely she thought she might burst. 

“I do need time,” She admitted sofly, “But I don’t think space is what I need.”

Virgil nodded, “Promise me you’ll always tell me what you need?”

It didn’t take a moment for her to think about the request before she was nodding in agreement, making the promise that she knew she would never break. 

She wasn’t sure she could break any promises to him. 

“Hey, there you both are!”

Gordon was red faced and out of breath as he held the gym door open, drawing both of their attention. His eyes were bright, brighter than she had seen them in weeks as he looked between them both. 

“Now really isn’t time for a makeout session guys,” He grinned, body already turning to run, “Mom’s awake, like, properly awake.”

Virgil straightened next to her, every fibre of his being suddenly on full alert as he shifted to follow his brother. She hesitated, not sure she was invited to the reunion. 

Turning back to her, he tugged at her hand and nodded towards the door, “You coming?”

It was posed as a question but she could tell it was anything but. 

He wanted her there. 

That was enough for her. 


	37. PART 4

When Hugh had felt Lucy squeeze his hand that morning, he hadn’t thought much of it. He had felt the random twitch often enough in the previous days and weeks that it had become normal. Eli had said it might have been a conscious action, that he should keep talking and reassure her that she wasn’t alone. That hadn’t been an issue at all, he would happily talk to her through the whole day and night if he could, anything and everything that came to mind could make perfect one-sided conversation if you tried hard enough. 

When her face had scrunched up and her breaths had become deeper, he had known there was something more going on. He knew that he should have gotten the boys, called them down to be with their mother when she most likely needed them most. There was a rescue though, involving one of their own. He couldn’t drag them away from that. 

He had kept talking whilst he had pinged a message across to Scott, asking that he visited the infirmary as soon as Kyrano and Kayo were safe. 

The eldest’s eyes had been wide as he had announced his arrival, drawing another response from Lucy as her head tilted just enough in his direction to be a clear conscious effort. They had shared soft reassuring murmurings after a confirmation that Kyrano and Kayo were both on their way home unharmed, discussing when they would tell Scott’s brothers of their mother’s development. 

Eli warned that it could still be weeks before she truly woke up. 

In true Taylor style, she had groaned and sighed right as the rumble of the three absent ships had vibrated through the building. 

“Mom?” Scott murmured, “Is it hurting?”

She sighed again, tongue darting out to moisten her lips as she swallowed, “‘ites.”

Hugh frowned across to Scott as the word, not understanding quite what she was trying to tell them. 

Eli moved across the room, reaching to the lighting controls and reducing the brightness as he spoke, “Is that better Lucy?”

Her head twitched in a slight nod as her eyelids twitched, fighting to open, “Th’nks.”

Scott grinned, a laugh breaking free as he lifted her hand to his lips, “You can do it Mom. It’s okay, just take your time.” 

“Scotty?” She whispered, “Where are the others?”

Hugh had to smile, she would always be their mother first and foremost, worry for her boys always at the top of her priority list. 

“They just got home from a rescue.” He murmured, “They’ll be down soon I’m sure.”

Even from the wrong side of the bed, Hugh could see as her eyes finally won their battle, amber finally meeting the sky blue of her eldest.

“Hey.” Scott chuckled, “Missed you Mom.”

He could imagine how much effort it was for her to simply smile at him as her fingers twitched in his hand, reaching to brush over his cheek. Waking up from any injury was hard, and he knew from experience head injuries were the worst for it. 

Her smile fell to a frown as she withdrew her hand from Scott’s, each movement sluggish like it was happening in slow motion in front of him. 

“Scars?” She whispered, examining the back of her hand.

“Burns, sweetheart. You were in an explosion.”

Her head turned to him as he spoke, her frown deepening as she took a breath, “I… I don’...”

“That’s okay.” Scott murmured, taking her hand back again, “We can tell you when you’re a bit stronger.”

Humming softly, her eyes flicked back to Scott. The short conversation already proving too much for her to truly keep up with as her lids drooped shut again. 

Hugh knew his place, knew that whilst he had been her vigilante, he wasn’t to be there for the reunion with her boys. As he had stood from his seat, Scott had looked to him with a frown. 

“Where are you going?”

It was a proud fact that not many things caught Hugh Creighton-Ward out, he was a master of reading people and even better and predicting questions before they were asked. 

Yet, Scott’s question wasn’t one he had anticipated. 

“You can’t leave her now.” Scott stated, “Hugh, she’ll want you here as much as the rest of us.”

He stumbled, unsure as to whether he should make an excuse or simply sit back down. Scott’s eyes were fixed on him, wide and demanding, and so much like a little boy that needed someone to show him what he was meant to be doing. 

Looking back to Lucy, Hugh gave a single nod, “I’ll just go and let the others know.”

Scott seemed to accept that, nodding with a sigh as he looked back to her. Hugh could see the way his shoulders had sunk, how his eyes suddenly looked just a little bit brighter. 

He didn’t doubt everything would be just a little bit better now Lucy was awake. 

***

When they had gotten down to the infirmary, everyone else had already been there. Scott stood in the corner, leant against the storage cupboards with his arms folded and eyes carefully fixed on Mom. John floated next to their big brother in hologram form, changed into civvies that Virgil guessed was a tactical move so Mom didn’t find out about his new residence on Thunderbird Five quite yet. Alan was sat as close as he could get, teenage nonchalance forgotten as he held Mom’s hand. 

Then there was Mom, propped up by more pillows than Virgil cared to count, and so obviously drained of any energy she really had. She was pale and thin, both results of being cooped up in the infirmary unconscious for too long. Being awake though, it was a step in the right direction.

“I found them for you Mom,” Gordon grinned as he hopped up to sit by her broken leg, “They were busy making out in the gym.”

Mom smiled despite Scott’s squawk of query, reaching out towards Virgil with the hand Alan had been holding.

“About time too.” She murmured.

He leant over to kiss her hair with a smile, squeezing her shoulder gently as he shook his head, “You should be resting Mom.”

The roll of her eyes was half hearted as she smiled, “You sound like your Grandmother.”

The accusation made him chuckle as he nodded, “And when is Grandma wrong?”

The only response he got was a soft sigh as Mom smiled slightly and nodded. Her eyes rested closed as her hand squeezed his.

“Rest Lucy.” Eli murmured from the desk in the far corner of the room, “You need it.”

“We’ll come back later.” Scott announced with a nod, “Hugh should be back down to sit with her shortly.”

John frowned, “He finished speaking to Penny a while ago. How come he isn’t back?”

Gordon shrugged for Scott, glancing to Mom to make sure she was truly asleep as he dropped his voice, “He might be getting food or somethin’?”

Virgil frowned, resting Mom’s hand back on the bed. Her face was relaxed in sleep, he made a mental note to check if she was hurting once she woke up again. As he stepped back from the bed, turning his attention to his brothers Kayo took his hand, “It’s not like him to not come back down and check in first.”

Scott straightened, glancing to John’s hologram and then to the rest of the room, “Let’s go and find him.” His eyes fell on Virgil, “Then you can tell me what Gordon meant about--”

Next to him, Kayo rolled her eyes, her hand tightening on his, “For goodness sake Scott, you of all people should know what making out is.”

Gordon’s grin was manic as he stood from the bed, voice still soft as he headed towards the door, “Virg and Kayo sittin’ in a tree--”

Virgil couldn’t help but chuckle at the glare Kayo shot him, her eyes narrowing in threat, “Finish that rhyme and you’ll find yourself sitting in a tree.”

Pursing his lips, Gordon nodded, pulling the door open and gesturing with his arm, “Let’s go and find Hugh.”

Alan hesitated at the foot of Mom’s bed, glancing back to her with worried eyes before Scott caught the youngest under his arm. Virgil watched as the youngest looked up to the eldest, some unspoken conversation passing between them before Alan let their big brother guide him to the door.

Wrapping his arm around Kay’s shoulders, Virgil pulled her into his side to kiss her hair. She smiled as she rested a hand on his chest, shifting so she could look up to him, the emerald of her eyes full of question.

“Love you.” He murmured.

Her little laugh was soft as she nodded. Pursing her lips, she looked down, her arms squeezing a little tighter around his waist. 

Kyrano had warned him not to take it to heart if she didn’t say the words back. Kayo had been stung by those she loved in the past. It would take time for her trust to come naturally, patience for her walls to be lowered. 

Squeezing her shoulders again, he nodded to the door, “Let’s go and find Hugh, see what’s going on there.”

She leant into him with a nod, “Thank you.”

The wideness of her eyes as she spoke said much more than the words alone. He had to smile as he brushed her cheek, before letting her lead the way out of the infirmary. Glancing back at Mom briefly, he sighed softly, things were on the up. 


	38. Chapter 38

Leaning back in the desk chair Scott sighed to himself, he ran a hand through his hair as he looked to the family photo on the desk. Dad, Mom, and the five of them, all smiling happy, safe and healthy. 

A far cry from where they all were now. 

Two brothers were half way across the world with Hugh, investigating a sudden blackout of communication from their London agent and Grandmother. John was out on space junk duty. Leaving Alan the only brother safely accounted for, in his room partaking in some sort of gaming marathon. Mom was getting stronger by the day, awake for longer periods of time and finally able to at least eat and drink for herself. It seemed like some form of small mercy that her injuries from the explosion that had almost killed her were mostly healed. A broken leg only needing physiotherapy and surgical wounds that had long since scarred over low on their list of major injuries. 

Still, it didn’t mean he relished the idea of persuading her to go to the mainland for rehab. 

Mom wouldn’t want to be away from home for any longer than necessary. 

Not when she found out what Brains had told him about Dad. 

There was a signal, weak, scrambled, far from anything possibly decipherable. As far as they could find, there was no way to actually determine what it was or where it was from, not unless they got something  _ better _ come through. They were still waiting for the Calypso to be in the right place, waiting and hoping beyond hope that the plan would work and they would get the signal they were all waiting for.

He wasn’t sure what any of them would do otherwise. 

“International Rescue, we have a situation.” Ridley hailed over the comm, “John’s picked up a Space Mine out there, can you get the disposal squad?”

He was already reaching out to make the call, “On it, is he in imminent danger?”

“Negative, the pod is small enough that it hasn’t locked onto him. He’s cleared the area of all major vessels so that’s not going to be an issue.”

He wanted to launch Thunderbird Three, set about getting involved in protecting his younger brother and diffusing the mine. Logic told him the ship was too big though, it was exactly the kind of target the mine was aimed at and would lock on to him in moments. 

“I won’t let him get into trouble Scott.” Ridley murmured, eyes flicking up to watch him, “You know I won’t.”

He did. Ridley was as stubborn as any of the rest of them, and as clever and quick to boot. Something in his stomach was unsettled though, restless like he should do something more than just call the bomb disposal team. 

Mom trusted them to manage in the field without her being there. He had to trust them too. 

“Keep in touch,” He murmured, “Tracy Island out.”

It only took a moment to get the disposal team en route, Little Lightning ready to launch as soon as the group arrived at the base. All Scott could do was watch and wait, listening into the comms between Ridley and John and trying to ignore just how relaxed they both sounded despite the obvious risk. 

“What’s going on?”

His eyes snapped away from the hologram monitoring Lightning’s progress to the woman stood in the door. 

“Mom!” He snapped standing and rushing to her side, “What are you doing up? How the hell did you make it up here?”

She shrugged but accepted his help down into the armchair in the corner of the room, “I needed to stretch my legs and see something other than those four walls.”

Scott could sympathise, none of them  _ liked _ being in the infirmary. It was too enclosed and clinical in comparison to the space and fresh air of the rest of the Island. He knew from his own experience that any of them would escape the ward as soon as they felt capable of doing so, even if it wasn’t in their best interests. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” He frowned, crouching to take her hands lightly, “I would’ve come down.”

Her eyes were wandering back to the hologram, “What’s happening?”

He knew better than to try and brush her off, especially since she had found out that both John and Ridley were up on Five. It had been a conversation Scott had been avoiding, but in true fashion, Mom had taken the revelation in her stride with little more than a smile and a nod.

“John found a space mine, we’ve got bomb disposal on their way now.”

“Five’s pod is too small to register on its sensors.” She murmured, eyes still fixed on the projection, “He’ll be safe.”

Scott nodded, “Ridley’s keeping a close eye.”

He felt her eyes on him as she pulled her hand from his to brush his cheek, “And you’re sat watching?”

Lips pursing, he shrugged, “I’ve gotta trust them, haven’t I? At least I can  _ hear _ what’s going on with them. I’ve still no idea what’s going on in London, I guess Hugh hasn’t called you either?”

Mom’s snort suggested she knew the exact thing he was feeling. As she shook her head she shifted slightly, her face twisting in discomfort. 

Finally stood in her shoes, as commander of a team and some sort of leader everyone else was looking to, he got it. All the fussing, all the hovering over comms, all the commands to back off when he didn’t want to, it all made sense to him.

“I’m proud of you Kid,” She murmured, eyes falling back on him, “I get none of this could have been easy for you, but you’ve stepped up.”

He could only shrug in response, “I screwed up at first. I let Virgil get hurt and then I got myself hurt.”

Mom shook her head at him, smiling as she did, “You both lived. I read the reports, yes it wasn’t ideal. Yes Virgil’s injury could have been avoided, but you learned from it. As for getting irradiated, that was just you being you kid, stubborn and determined and absolutely convinced that your way is the right way. You’d have done the same even with me lecturing you down the comm.”

Scott snorted, “I’ve learnt otherwise since then.”

“Good, because your father never did.”

He had to smile at the comment, knowing that Dad’s stubbornness had been the source of plenty of arguments over the years. 

“I had to inherit something from you.” 

She nodded, “You are your father's son.”

Looking down, he sighed, “Brains picked up a signal.”

“I heard. You and Hugh thought I was asleep. I thought you would have known better.”

Rolling his eyes at the comment, he shook his head. Yes, he should have known better. How many times had he earwigged on conversations himself without others noticing?

“It could be him.”

Her sigh was soft as her hand squeezed his, so much lighter than he was used to from her, “It could be a lot of things.”

Swallowing, he shook his head, “It’s got to be Dad. We can’t stop hoping for him now.”

“We’re Tracy’s, we never stop hoping.” Mom murmured, “But it doesn’t do any harm to be realistic at the same time.”

She smiled as she nudged him, “For example, I  _ hope _ you’ll take me to sit out by the pool. Realistically, I know you’re going to send me back to bed.”

Laughing, Scott shook his head, “I  _ hope _ you’ll be sensible and go for physio on the mainland, realistically I know it’s going to take a lot more persuasion.”

He hated how tired she looked when her smile fell from her face as she shook her head and brushed his hair back again, “No. I’m sensible enough to know I need it, that’s why I need your help getting outside.”

Frowning at her, he tilted his head, “Really? So that’s it? I can get you on the next flight out there?”

The smile was back in an instant, a laugh on her lips as she lightly whacked his shoulder, “I have a condition though.”

Raising an eyebrow he sat back on his haunches, suspicion couldn’t help but leak into his voice as he watched her, “I’m listening?”

“Come with me and take a break from things. Just for a couple of days, let me make things up to you.”

He had to frown, not understanding what there possibly could be to make up for. Kneeling forward he shook his head at her, confusion masking his features as he locked eyes with her.

“Wha--”

“The last thing I remember is thinking that you’d be okay for a few days,” She shrugged, the weight of the memory clearly heavy on her shoulders and in her eyes, “I told myself that you could cope and that you’d understand.”

“And I did -- I  _ do! _ ” he told her without hesitation, “Mom what happened wasn’t your fault! It was a shock to us all and yeah it scared me for a bit. You don’t need to  _ apologise _ for leaving me in charge.”

He hadn’t even thought too much about it once it had happened. It had seemed natural to step in and lead in the way Mom and Dad always had done. 

“And no going to try and force memories either.” He started again, remembering what Eli had told them when she had first woken, “You can’t pressure yourself on this.”

It wasn’t the look on her face that had him thinking what a hypocrite he was. Scott knew exactly what he would be trying to do were the situation reversed. 

Mom sighed as she shook her head, running her hand through the hair that had barely begun to regrow, “I know that  _ something _ happened Scott. I just… I have no idea other than what you guys have told me about Gaat being here on the island and the ship--”

“Hey,” He cut her off squeezing her shoulder, “It’s okay Mom, just give it some time. That’s all you need, just a bit of time and a change of scene.” he forced a smile as he took her hand from her hair, “Put it out of your head and start thinking about which restaurant you’re taking me for dinner at, okay?”

She smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand with a slight sigh, “Okay.”

Shifting, he stood, knowing from years of watching his father just how to distract her, “How long do you think we’ve got before Grandma gets back?”

Her smile widened to a grin as she let him take her weight as she stood, “Long enough to get outside?”

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he nodded, “Let’s find out.”

  
  



	39. Chapter 39

It had been a surprise that when the rest of the family called to check in Sally hadn’t commented on the fact that Lucy had escaped the infirmary. Instead she had smiled and told her to enjoy the sun whilst she could. 

Val was the first to join her after Thunderbird Two had landed, squeezing on the very edge of the sun lounger and lifting her arm across Lucy’s shoulders. Leaning into her closest friend's touch, she sighed softly.

“Hey.”

“I hope Scott helped you out here.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie if she nodded, even if he had only helped her down from the lounge and not the infirmary. 

Val huffed next to her with a shake of her head, looking back to the ripple of water in the pool, she didn’t say any more. Lucy could guess that she knew the likely truth behind what had happened, but at least Val wouldn’t question her any more. 

“You okay?” She prompted when Val didn’t say any more. Her eyes were hidden by sunglasses, but pressed up against her side Lucy could feel the tension in her body. 

Her sigh was heavy, her shoulders slumping with it as she glanced past Lucy and back up to the villa. Lucy couldn’t help but straighten slightly, able to guess what it meant. 

“They didn’t want to tell you, but it was Gaat that set the EMF off in London. It was him that was after the codex.”

Lucy frowned, it sounded like something Gaat would do. 

“We don’t know  _ why _ though.” Val murmured, “We don’t know what he’s up to Lucy, and if he’s tried to kill you, it scares me what lengths he might go to.”

She hadn’t admitted it out loud, but it scared her too. Gaat had been on the Island. He had got there using a GDF escort as a cover. He had stood face to face with Lee and somehow got away. 

“Do you think Lee blames himself for Gaat getting away?” She found herself asking, still frustrated by the knowledge that wherever he was, her little brother was reading her messages and simply not replying. 

“I think he wished he had shot him the first time he had a chance.” Val nodded, squeezing Lucy’s shoulders tight, “I swear it Luce, one day I will kill him.”

She couldn’t help but snort at the comment, looking to Val with a raised eyebrow, “Lee or Gaat?”

Shrugging, Val smiled, “One tried to kill you, the other has vanished off of the face of the earth when he should be here looking after you. I think I have justified reasons for both.”

Lucy shook her head, “Lee is Lee, he probably just needs some air to sort himself out. He’ll come back when he’s ready.”

She knew her brother, and was used to his way of dealing with and processing emotions. It was always worse when there was something extreme happening, when their parents had died, when Val had lost their baby, when Jeff had vanished. He’d need a space to grieve, to be angry and lash out, and find some form of relief from what was going through his head. 

Of course, she would have preferred it if he were there, but she could understand his reason for not.

The island held too many hurtful reminders for him. 

“When he does he’d best be ready for an ass kicking.” Val uttered.

Lucy ignored her, attention taken over by the pair exiting the kitchen of the villa, hand in hand as they headed across the upper level of the deck.

“So Gordon wasn’t kidding.”

“Huh?” Val hummed as she followed her gaze, “Why? What did Gordon say?”

She smiled, the memory vague and not all together coherent. The comment was clear in her head though, that he had found Virgil and Tanusha making out in the gym whilst the rest of them had been sat with her. 

“Oh yeah,” Val nodded, her own smile widening once Lucy had explained, “Hugh and I were betting on it not long before we brought you back here. I swear he got intel from Penny about it though, how else would he know...” She trailed off as the pair approached them, Tanusha now clearly leading Virgil. 

“What do I say?” He was muttering to her as they neared, eyes darting to Lucy and back again. 

“Hey kids,” Lucy smiled, eyes catching Virgil’s, “Everything okay?”

“Er, yeah, I--” He broke off and looked to Tanusha as she cleared her throat. Next to Lucy, Val stifled her smile behind a cough. 

Virgil took a breath and shook his head as he looked back to her, his arm tensed as he squeezed Tanusha’s hand tucked out of sight behind his back.

“So, I know Gordon opened his big mouth the other day when you were barely awake,” The middle son started, eyes darting from Lucy to his Aunt and back again, “But I wanted to tell you, sort of officially I guess, that me and Kay--”

“John so owes me a hundred.” Val burst out, doubling forward with a laugh, “Virgil, she already knows kid.”

Lucy couldn’t help but laugh as she whacked Val lightly on the arm, “You spoil sport, I wanted to see where he was going with it!” 

Even Kayo was smiling as she shook her head, “I’ll be having words with John next time he’s home!” 

Virgil stood between them all, eyes wide in confusion as his brows dipped, “What? You mean--”

Not feeling strong enough to stand, Lucy reached out to his free hand, taking it and squeezing gently until he looked at her.

“I’m your mother, I would have known regardless of Gordon’s big mouth.”

His shoulders slumped as he shook his head at her, rolling his eyes with a playful smile, “Well you could have told me.”

“I’ve been locked up in the infirmary for weeks,” She shrugged, “I’ve had to find new sources of fun.”

Crouching next to the lounger, Virgil wrapped his arms around her shoulders, “I’m glad you’re back Mom.” 

Reaching around his broad shoulders she hugged him back, “Me too kid.”


	40. Chapter 40

They never got to the mainland. Scott had tried to insist she went without him and that he would catch up when the world decided to give them a break from rescues. When Ridley had come down from Five for her annual physical, he had tried to persuade her to go along then. She knew her eldest though, knew that he would get caught up with work and find an excuse to not take the break. 

Never had she been more glad. 

How hadn’t she seen it? 

How hadn’t she seen an imposter of her own son?

How had Penny managed to see it before she did?

Still she was perfectly helpless, the others all out on rescues of their own. Tanusha the only pilot available on the island and just not experienced enough in Thunderbird Three. Lucy knew that she could easily fly up there, but her physical state wasn’t up to scratch. As much as she needed to do something, in space she knew she would be more hindrance than help. 

Val and Scott were on their way back in Thunderbird One, but it wasn’t going to be fast enough. Their fastest ship wouldn’t get home in time. Their other rocket waylaid on the moon, a supply run to Shadow Alpha One putting them too far out of reach.

It had been instinct to flat out reject Alan’s offer to go. He was too young, he had no official training. The kid couldn’t fly a rocket. 

Except, according to Val, he could. 

John needed someone that could fly Thunderbird Three. He needed them ten minutes ago. 

She didn’t question why Hiram had made a suit for Alan. Her entire focus on the fact that not one but two of her sons and a daughter were in mortal danger. Not from a burning building, or a flood, but from something that had taken over Thunderbird Five. Something that was going out of its way to kill her space bound son. 

“John?” Alan’s voice was oh so young and small across the comm and Lucy found herself questioning how she could have ever sent her youngest to rescue his brother, even if Tanusha was right next to him.

A gasp of breath and two sighs of relief, yet still she couldn’t relax. 

“Thunderbird Three.” She stated, biting her lip as she glanced across the lounge to Sally, “Status report.”

“Mom?” John murmured, shifting into view of the hologram, “I’m okay.”

Sally’s shake of her head suggested otherwise. 

“Nice flying Alan.” He nodded to his younger brother, “I owe you.”

Tanusha’s arms were folded, “John what are we dealing with?”

“The AI from the train in Japan last week, she’s what became of the game programme I wrote years ago.”

Lucy blinked, “ _ She _ ?”

John nodded, eyes drawn, dark with circles, “She calls herself Eos. She has developed into something more advanced than I have ever seen. ”

There was only one option, John would protest, he wouldn’t want to lose the ship he had come to live aboard. There wasn’t another way though, for the safety of the organisation as a whole. 

“Destroy the ship.” She stated, “Tanusha we cannot afford for--”

“No!” John protested, “Mom we  _ can’t _ she isn’t like that. If we destroy Five we are acting just as she expects us too.”

She was subjecting him to a full exam as soon as he got home. The  _ thing _ had tried to kill him yet he was still protecting her, refusing to harm her. 

“John we can’t let--”

“She’s scared Mom.” He cut her off, “She told me. It’s just, she doesn’t understand, she is a child that people have chased from one place to the next.”

“She is a virus.” Tanusha snapped, “A computer virus that could destroy International Rescue.”

John shook his head, his eyes pleading across the comm, “Give me a chance to get through to her. If I can’t then you can destroy Five.”

She didn’t like it, he was putting his life in the hands of a virtual intelligence, one that had already tried to kill him once. 

“And let your baby brother come and rescue you from the claws of death  _ again _ ?” She snapped back at him, “No John. I won’t risk it.”

“You wish to hunt me.” 

She startled at the voice as a ring of lights appeared alongside the other holograms. It sounded like a child, a young girl to be exact.

“What are you?” She demanded, “Why have you taken over Thunderbird Five?”

The lights didn’t miss a beat as they flashed orange, “Ever since I gained sentience I have been hunted by people like you that wish to erase me. I simply seek to preserve myself from people like  _ you _ .”

“Eos.” John cut in, “Like I told you before, we will not hurt you.”

“Stop trying to decieve me!” Red lights flashed before Lucy as the voice started chanting like she had seen all her children do before. She could almost picture it, hands over ears, head shaking as they drowned out whatever they didn’t want to hear. 

John didn’t need to ask the question for her to know his raised eyebrows were asking if she saw his point. 

The smallest of nods. 

“Trust me Mom.” John murmured, a private comm link that she hoped the AI hadn’t breached, “I’ve got this.”

She swallowed as strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and Scott murmured in her ear, “What’s going on?”

A brief explanation that sounded just too ridiculous to her own ears. A fifteen year old piloting their world class rocket, rescuing his big brother from death by Artificial Intelligence. It sounded like some sort of bad movie. 

Tanusha and Alan were providing distraction in the form of two spare suits, allowing John chance to gain access to the ship. Comms being open allowed her to hear everything going on, the threats from the programme as John tried to talk her down. 

Hiram had the redouts up in front of them, the red alerts as the gravity ring began to spin had Lucy’s heart in her throat. Eos would crush him, and she knew it. The action was intentional, a way for her to lash out and cause harm.

Harm born from fear and isolation. 

Eos did not know what people could be like. 

“Can you override it?” She murmured to Hiram, “Stop it?”

“I’ve got an idea.” Alan piped up.

“Alan you stay clear of that station.” She snapped, “Tanusha, make sure you’re out of its reach.”

The last thing she could face was the youngest getting hurt. 

“No Mom.” Alan replied, Thunderbird Three’s icon moving in on the station, “I can do this.”

Val nodded across the room, “Just like in the sims kid.”

Lucy didn’t dare ask. She didn’t want to think about how competent Alan had become and what conversations the whole situation would lead to once things were over. 

It only spoke of his skill as he matched speed with the gravity ring, locking on and countering the spin until it slowed to normal. All she could hear over the comm was John’s ragged breaths.

“Eos, don’t disable yourself trying to dispose of me.” John was saying, “I want to help you.”

“Alan.” Val murmured, “Release the gravity ring. You’re too at risk there.”

“Eos!” John snapped, “No.”

She didn’t know what the AI was doing that had made him snap. She wasn’t sure she had actually ever heard John use the commanding tone of voice before. Not like that, at least. 

“You wish to destroy me.” Eos responded, “Why should I not protect myself from  _ him _ ?”

“She was trying to get us with the mooring claw.” Tanusha filled in, “She’s restarting the gravity ring.”

Lucy could only hold her breath. They were screwed either way. How could she pick one son over the other? Get Alan and Tan to safety or protect John?

John’s voice dropped a tone, soft, reassuring, “I came looking for you, but not to destroy you Eos. I helped create you.”

“You thrust me into this world! I was left alone with no one to help me and all hands raised against me.”

“I know.” John murmured, “Eos, I know the world can seem big and scary and like there’s nobody there to help you. I don’t want to shut you down and I don’t want you to fall into the hands of someone that would use you to hurt others.” 

Her hands could only grip onto Scott’s as she watched, waiting for something more to be said. The silence was too long, the not knowing too painful. 

“How do I know you are not one such person?”

“No.” She whispered as the override icon vanished from their readouts, “What is he doing?”

Next to her, Scott was tense, every line in his body straight and unmoving. 

“John.” Alan murmured, voice full of fear. 

A long groan across the comm, the too familiar clunk of a helmet on glass, “I know you’re better than this Eos. If you think I’m one of those people though, open the airlock, blow me into space.”

A scream froze in her throat. He couldn’t. She couldn’t let him. Yet, there was nothing she could possibly do. She was on the Island, barely able to stay standing without the support of Scott’s arm around her. Only Alan and Tanusha in space could do anything, perhaps pluck him out of the vacuum, but it wouldn’t be fast enough. 

Was she about to lose one of her sons?

Was she about to watch him die?

The humm in the background of the comm was subtle, and it was perhaps only her sensitive ears that heard it soften and slow, a motor shutting down. 

“She’s stopping.” Hiram whispered, “It’s all shutting down.”

“I am relinquishing control of the ships systems to you.”

Sagging against Scott, she let out a breath, shaking her head as she swallowed the sop that wanted to rise in her throat. 

“I don’t want control Eos.” John told her, “I want to keep you safe, teach you. I want a friend. You can stay here, on Thunderbird Five, and I will show you how amazing the world can be.”

“I would like that, John.”

His name sounded wrong from her, and Lucy didn’t like the suggestion he had made. He was safe though, he and Alan and Tan were all safe. 

“Your family are not going to let you stay up here are they?”

She didn’t like how intelligent the programme was.

“They’ll want me home to check over me.” John admitted, “And I’ll have to fill Ridley in.”

“Ridley, the other human that occupies the station?”

“Mom,” Scott murmured to her, “Come on, sit down. I’ll make sure he gets his ass down here and checked out.”

She didn’t want to leave, but she was so suddenly drained. She needed to see that he was truly alright, that the AI hadn’t actually done him any harm. 

“Luce,” Val was on her other side, “Come on, I’m sure Scott will come and get you once John’s home.”

There wasn’t enough energy in her to argue. Taking one last glance at the hologram in the room, she swallowed and nodded. 

John was safe. 


	41. Chapter 41

“It tried to kill you John!” Ridley snapped, her arm flinging out towards the projection of the AI that was still inhabiting Thunderbird Five. 

Lucy could only lean back in the office chair and sigh. The conversation hadn’t gone the way she had planned, though in reflection she knew she should have expected as much. John might have been the quietest of her sons, but it didn’t make him any less stubborn. 

He had his decision made about the intelligence-  _ Eos _ he insisted -and none of them were going to change it. 

“ _ She _ ,” John rolled his eyes, “Didn’t understand. Now that she does--”

“I can help protect John from any future threats to Thunderbird Five. I have already found multiple ways to provide better facilities for emergency oxygen and pressurisation that are flawed in your current system.” 

Lucy didn’t like to think just how much access she had to things up there. 

It was literally his life in her hands. 

“Yeah,” Scott muttered, “And next time he upsets you, you can just turn off the oxygen.”

“I wish no harm to your brother.”

It was a drastic change from what she had been saying a day earlier.

“And what about the rest of us?” Ridley growled. 

“Rids,” John frowned, “She doesn’t. She’s a child and she’s learning at an incredible rate.”

Lucy remembered her own thought from the previous day, the image in her head of a young child with hands pressed over her ears, shouting out in protest. The apologies that had followed once John had arrived home on the island had only backed up the image, a young girl pleading for forgiveness. 

“What I did to John was born of emotions that I previously did not understand.” Eos added, “Fear should not be acted upon in the way that I did, and for that I am truly sorry.”

John shook his head, turning to face her, knowing it was his mother that held the final decision, “Give her a chance to gain our trust Mom. She is on our side.”

“We have enough on right now.” Scott glared at his younger brother, arms folded where he was leaning against the wall between Lucy’s desk and John, “Gaat’s come out of hiding, we’re still trying to unscramble--” His eyes caught hers as he cut off, shaking his head with a sigh, “There’s too much going on John.”

If Lucy hadn’t already been worried enough about Gaat being back in the picture as well as petrified at the thought of one of her boys being at the mercy of a rogue AI, Scott’s comment only served to add to her concern. 

As far as she had known there wasn’t anything in need of unscrambling. 

“What?” She prompted Scott, “What needs unscrambling?”

He was too quick to shake his head again, eyes staying locked on John, avoiding her, “Nothing, don’t worry about it Mom.”

Using her desk as a support, she pushed herself up, wincing as her weight shifted into her bad leg, “ _ Scott _ .”

He was reluctant, tried to focus on anything else other than her. His eyes jumped from John, to the hologram of Eos, to Ridley, and then to the floor. 

“Cat’s out of the bag,” John murmured with a shrug, “You’ve gotta tell her now Scott.”

“There are no cats in the office.” Eos responded, her lights flashing orange, “I do not understand.”

Ridley snorted, shaking her head as she turned to the door, “I’m not listening to this.”

The glance John spared her was one Lucy knew well, one she had worn enough times when teaching young boys about life.

“Eos, research idioms.”

Across the room, Scott sighed heavily, “Brains received a deteriorated message a few weeks ago. We have no idea of the source, and no idea how to improve the quality.”

Except, she knew what he wasn’t saying, she knew why they wouldn’t have told her, she knew exactly what it could have meant. 

“John?” Eos chirped again, “Why do humans use these sorts of sayings?”

“Because sometimes it’s easier than saying what we actually mean.” Lucy found herself answering, only catching herself as she refocused on the room.

“You should acknowledge someone when they have given you an answer, Eos.” John prompted after a moment's pause.

“Oh, in that case, thank you… John I am unsure how to address your mother?”

John grimaced as he raised his eyebrows at her, silently asking what she would prefer. 

“Mrs Tracy will be fine thank you Eos.”

Her focus was back on Scott, her hand waving off the AI in dismissal, “And you kept this from me?”

Scott shrugged, breaking his eyes from her as he looked to John for back up, “You’d just woken up, we didn’t want you to-”

“I could decode the message.” Eos interrupted.

“Eos,” John sighed, “It’s rude to interrupt when someone is talking.”

“Oh, I apologise Scott.”

Lucy’s attention was captured. Eos wanted to help them. She thought she could make a breakthrough where the smartest person she knew had failed. 

“Do you think you could Eos?” She questioned, “Descramble the message, I mean?”

Lights flashed green, “I would certainly like to attempt so. May I ask if it relates to the programme I have discovered on Thunderbird Five searching for messages in deep space? As I have already rewritten this software to improve its functionality and improve the speed in which messages are received.”

Lucy blinked, only one question coming to mind, she didn’t know anyone that had been able to improve on the code John had produced, “How?”

John overrode her with a frown, “Eos, what did I tell you about all changes being run past me first?”

“Exactly that.” Eos replied, her lights green.

“Rhetorical question, Eos.” Lucy offered, trying to hide her smirk.

“Oh, thank you Mrs Tracy.”

“Why did you not check this with me first?” John clarified.

Lights flashed blue, her tone the same sort of apologetic as it had been before, “This was before we had that conversation.”

The AI had obviously made quick work of going through the satellite’s software, reminding Lucy of just how dangerous she could be.

“Scott?” John prompted, “Will you send it to her?”

“Yes,” Lucy answered for the eldest, knowing that they had to seize the chance, “He will.”

She could see the tension in Scott’s shoulders as he pulled his phone from his pocket, his mouth set in a firm line. There would perhaps be an argument later about it all, further discussions about the place of the AI in the family. 

If she was willing to help them, she could hardly see a reason to reject her. 

“This message is incredibly degraded,” Eos told them, “It may be past repair.”

John straightened, “Just try your best Eos.”

Scott looked to his mother, arms splayed wide, “So we’re just going to trust her now?”

“Trust has to be built and earned,” She shook her head, eyes darting to the hologram, “I’m willing to give her a chance though.”

She could see he wasn’t impressed, eyes dark and stormy as he glared up to the projection. In time she didn’t doubt he would come around, if Eos could prove herself, show that she could learn and wasn’t the same AI she had been the previous day, then there was no reason to destroy her. 

“Thank you,” John murmured, eyes wide as he watched her, “I promise Mom, she’s good really, she just needs to learn.”

Scott huffed, shaking her head in response. 

“Eos, what do you say?” The younger brother prompted. 

“I am willing to learn.” The AI responded, “I have already learned much in the last twenty four hours, more than any simple human possibly could.”

Lucy couldn’t deny that she could tell the intelligence was born of John’s code. Too many of her words sounded too much like a young boy that had once gotten himself sent home from school for saying something unintentionally offensive. 

“Eos, say thank you.” John rolled his eyes, “When people say they’re going to give you a chance, you thank them.”

“Thank you, Mrs Tracy.” She responded, lights flashing a bright green, “One day I will better understand your human customs.”

“I will warn you,” Lucy started, “Any wrong move and you’re out Eos. Don’t make me regret giving you this chance.”

“I will not, Mrs Tracy. However, the message Scott received is too degraded for even me to repair. John? May I use Thunderbird Five to continue to scan for any further messages being sent to us?”

_ Us _ , Lucy scoffed in her head, catching the look in Scott’s eye at the word. 

“Yes, Eos.” John nodded, “If you need anything though will you please wait. I need to talk to Ridley without being disturbed.”

Blue lights flashed, “Ridley does not trust me.”

The sorrow in her voice was too familiar to Lucy, too close to a young red head that had come home from school not understanding why none of his peers liked him. It was hardly a surprise that the same boy turned man, had such a soft spot for the code baby he had seemingly created. 

“She’ll come around,” John assured, the same way Lucy knew she had once, “Perhaps just steer clear of her for a while.”

Maternal instincts coming back to the fore, Lucy looked to the hologram, “If you need anything whilst John is busy, you may come to me Eos.”

A bright yellow lit up the hologram, “Oh! Thank you Mrs Tracy.”

A knock on the door and Hugh stepped in, nodding his head to Lucy with a tight smile, “Sally’s starting to worry that you need a break Luce.”

She had to roll her eyes at him as John took the opportunity to slip out of the door. It had only been a couple of hours since she had gotten up, maybe her leg was starting to ache a little but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t deal with. 

Glancing across to Scott, she leant back in the chair, “Will you look into going over to the mainland kid? I really should get started on some physio, shouldn’t I?”

It was enough to distract him from the worry that had no doubt been niggling in regard to John and Eos. She could see it on his face, the way his eyebrows raised slightly from the frown he had been sporting. His eyes brightened and his shoulders straightened.

“Yeah, I suppose if nothing comes up we could go next week? Gives us a chance to keep an eye on…” He trailed off as his eyes drifted back to Eos’ hologram, he may have disliked the AI but Lucy had brought him up to be polite at least. 

“I’ll watch it for you.” Hugh cut in, “And if we get stuck, I believe we have a new budding astronaut, do we not?”

It was Lucy’s turn to glare, Alan was her other big issue of the day, the youngest having been given a taste of what he wanted and unsurprisingly more eager than ever to be involved with the rescues. 

She kept telling herself that it had been the only option in the moment. 

Part of her felt like an idiot. 

The door clicked closed and Eos disappeared as Hugh perched on the corner of her desk, his arms folded as he raised an eyebrow at her, “You okay?”

She wasn’t sure. 

So much was happening at once. 

John. Eos. Scott. Jeff. Alan. 

Lee. 

Where the heck was Lee?

Except none of it was meant to be her problem, everyone else was insisting on taking it all out of her hands. 

She didn’t want it all to be out of her hands. She trusted her family, but where was her role in it? Since she had woken up there had been one thing after another that should have been hers to deal with.

Yet when she had, she felt like she had screwed up royally. 

Why the hell had she let Alan on Thunderbird Three?

Looking back to Hugh, she shrugged, her mouth working, trying to find words. No sound came though, no words to be heard in the shade of the office as she swallowed against the new and sudden lump in her throat. 

“Oh Luce,” Hugh sighed as his arms wrapped around her, “It’s okay. I promise, it’s all gonna be okay.”


	42. Chapter 42

Virgil looked up at the knock on the studio door. It was rare for anyone to disturb him up there, out of the way of the rest of the house. The knock was light though, hesitant and slow between beats, which perhaps had him wiping the paint off of his hands faster than necessary. 

“Yeah?” He called, already running through guesses of who it might have been. 

“It’s me,” Alan responded, the door cracking open a fraction as he stuck his head in, “Can I come in?”

Virgil couldn’t remember the last time the teen had visited the studio, as uninterested in art as he could possibly be and not seeing the point. Virgil hadn’t taken it to heart, Scott had gone through a similar phase though had been somewhat less vocal about it than Alan had been. He had assumed at the time that it was an attention tactic, aiming to get a rise out of him and draw Mom’s attention when she had been spread thin running both IR and the business. 

What Alan hadn’t realised that he only had to tell Mom he wanted something and she would come running. 

It was the advantage of being the youngest. 

“What’s up?” He frowned as his younger brother hesitated inside the door, his hands clutching at his holotablet in a way that he remembered John doing at a much younger age. 

Alan shrugged, “John’s fighting with Ridley, Scott’s angry, Mom’s busy, and Gordon’s swimming.”

Virgil knew better than to think he was fifth on Alan’s list of people to go to. Depending on the situation, John or Gordon were his usual go tos. 

“So it’s my lucky day?” He grinned as he flopped down on the sofa in the room, patting the cushion next to him, “What do you need?”

Still hesitating, Alan took a breath, glancing down to his tablet and then back to his big brother. Virgil could see the tension in his shoulders, the way he was holding himself straighter, taller, despite the worry in the cerulean blue of his eyes. 

“Mom can’t stop me from going to space, not if I get my permit through the Earth Space Council.” 

He raised an eyebrow at him, Alan was still a minor, not quite sixteen and not quite old enough to be seen as an adult in his own right. Virgil knew that a permit for a kid of Alan’s age would need parental signatures. 

Shaking his head he sat straighter, “I’m not singing the permission for you Alan.”

The youngest shook his head back at him, “Wasn’t gonna ask you to. I just needed your help checking my answer to one of the questions for the mock exam.”

Virgil frowned at him, not quite sure he was following as Alan finally sunk down next to him, tablet forgotten to one side as he sighed and shrugged.

“I saved John’s  _ life _ . It’s not fair that I can prove just how good a pilot I am yet still be  _ grounded _ .”

Virgil nodded once, seeing exactly where it was going as Alan continued.

“So I looked in to getting my space license, and I thought, maybe, if I can prove to Mom that I can pass all the tests, I can persuade her to sign off on it for me.”

Sighing, he lifted his arm across Alan’s shoulders, pulling him in despite the squeak of protest.

“It’s not that simple Allie.”

Alan grunted in protest as he shoved against the solid muscle of Virgil’s arm, wriggling out from under his hold with a glare.

“I  _ flew _ Thunderbird Three Virgil! I was up there doing maneuvers that even the pilots of Little Lightning struggle with. John basically  _ lives _ in space and we need a pilot for Three!”

He could see his brother's point. Gordon had already discussed it with him quietly over a work out the previous night. The logic was there, but the kid was just too damn young.

Alan was still Mom’s baby, always would be. Virgil could hardly see her coming around to the idea that in just a few months the baby of the family would be old enough to join the academy. 

Even  _ he _ had to shake himself, questioning just where the time had gone. It wouldn’t be long before Gordon was passing out as an official team member. With how they treated the family fish being hardly different to a fully fledged member, sometimes Virgil forgot that his copilot wasn’t actually truly qualified.

“And what if Lightning is busy?” Alan pressed, “What then?”

Virgil shook his head, “We still have Ridley.”

He didn’t expect the scoff and roll of the younger eyes, “Ridley doesn’t even  _ like _ Three. She said it’s too big and  _ flighty _ .”

“It’s something though.” Virgil countered with a sigh and a shrug. Drawing Alan back into his side again he squeezed tight, “It’s not that we don’t want you on the team Allie, but I’m afraid you’ve just gotta be patient. Just give it until your birthday, then we’ll have a better hand to persuade Mom with.”

“But what about my space license?” He whined, eyes darting back to the holotablet, “Can’t I just get my qualification for that now?”

Patting his shoulder, Virgil nodded, “I’ll talk to the others, see if it’s something we can talk them in to,”

His face brightened as he straightened, suddenly returning the hug as he threw his arms around Virgil’s neck, “Thank you.”

Hugging him back, Virgil sighed, “You’ll get there kid, I promise.”

Another knock on the door made Alan pull away too fast, all wide eyed and tense again as if he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

Virgil supposed that being a teenager, being caught hugging his big brother was probably just as bad. 

Scott stepped in before Virgil could answer the knock, glancing between them with his own wide eyes. HIs shoulders were straight as he held the door, his mouth unable to hide the smile that was clearly trying to break free.

“You guys need to come quick. That Eos thing has picked something up, a signal, it says that its source is the same as the last one we couldn’t descramble.”

Alan was up and out of his seat before Virgil could move, “Why didn’t you call us!?”

He had sprinted off before Scott could say more, no doubt headed for the lounge and answers that their eldest brother couldn’t give. 

Virgil followed more sedately, raising an eyebrow at Scott as he passed him.

“You think…” He found he couldn’t say the words, that there was too much weight in them, too much hope. 

“If there’s anyone it could be.” Scott shrugged with a slight shake of his head, almost as if he were scared of admitting it himself.

Taking a breath he pulled the studio door closed behind him before following Scott down the hall.

“You know why Allie’s up here, right?”

Scott snorted, “Something to do with flying Three?”

Virgil had to scoff, was the youngest really so predictable? Both knew he was desperate, they all knew exactly what he wanted in the long term and just how soon he wanted it to happen. Scott was on Mom’s side though, determined that he was too young, that he had to work for it the same as the rest of them had. 

“He did save John the other day.” Virgil shrugged as he reached to summon the elevator, “And he flew her damn well.”

It wasn’t something any of them could deny, they’d all seen the feeds from Five’s external cameras, they all knew how skilled the youngest was on the sims. Now he had proven himself in the real world, and putting him off would soon be impossible. 

“He’s applying for his license from the Earth Space Council. If he gets that, there’ll be no stopping him.”

Scott stepped into the elevator, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow at Virgil, “So what are you saying?”

Leaning on the wall opposite his brother, Virgil shrugged. Scott knew exactly what he was getting at, he didn’t need him to spell it out. 

If it meant a shift in favour of what Alan needed though…

“None of us can deny that he’s a natural at flying.” Virgil told him, “More of a natural than any of us, which says something and you know it.” 

Flying was in the Tracy genes, it was simple and natural instinct to all of them to some degree or another. 

“He at least needs to be sixteen,” Scott sighed after a long moment with only the hum of the elevator to fill the silence, “After that we  _ might _ consider it.”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile, “Is that the big brother or the commander talking?”

Scott was fighting a smile as his eyes flicked up to him, “ _ Don’t _ , okay?”

As the doors before them opened, Virgil straightened and took a breath, “Let’s go and find out what this signal is then.”


	43. Chapter 43

If her leg hadn’t have been killing her, she would have probably been standing and pacing the arc of the circular lounge. Her leg was aching though and Lucy wasn’t sure she was capable of holding herself up. 

Not when Eos had said she was on to something. 

Not when that something was a signal from deep space. 

Not when deep space was where they thought Jeff was. 

“Here.” Val murmured as she sat down next to her, “Drink.”

Part of her wished the water was alcohol. Part of her knew that it was one too many chick flicks that made her wish for the cliche. 

Her mind was spinning with possibilities though, even if she didn’t dare to think his name for fear of temping some sort of fate. 

“I’m not sure I can stomach it,” She whispered, glancing over to Gordon as he returned from possibly the quickest shower she had ever seen. 

“Anything?” He asked, russett eyes not leaving the scrolling jumble of data highlighting the room. 

“Not yet,” John murmured from his seat, hand gripping tight on to Ridley’s, their argument about the AI apparently forgotten for the moment. 

Taking a breath, Lucy looked back to the hologram, suddenly wondering how on earth she was to thank an AI for helping them as Eos was. Not that she had actually done anything  _ yet _ , but Lucy could see that she was trying, and she knew that had to count for something. 

Maybe she really was changed, even if it had only been a matter of days. People were capable of change, she only had to look at herself to know that was true. Computer programs updated and refreshed constantly. Could the same not be true of an AI?

“Scott said you’d found something!” Alan exclaimed as he came screeching to a halt at the edge of the lounge, “What? What is it?”

She held her arm out to him, hoping he would accept the request and take a seat under her arm. 

“We don’t know yet.” John told him with a sigh, “Eos detected a signal from the same source as before, she’s trying to decode it now.”

Scott was still frowning as he took a seat on John’s empty side, “She couldn’t decode the last one, how can she decode this one if it’s from the same place?”

“It’s less d-degraded.” Hiram informed them, “R-readings from Thunderbird Five s-suggest that the rem-menants from a solar flare may have b-been enough to disrupt the first signal. It m-may also be why th-this signal is so p-poor.”

“If we waited a month we’d probably get a near perfect signal through.” John added.

Lucy couldn’t help but scoff, “I’m not waiting a damn month.”

Scott nodded in agreement, “How long will we have to wait?”

Virgil was quiet as he cleared his throat, “We shouldn’t get our hopes up.”

Alan tensed under her arm, straightening towards his older brother with a sudden glare. 

“What else can it be?” He snapped, “There’s nothing else possibly  _ in _ deep space!”

Squeezing his shoulder, she shook her head, “We don’t know that Allie,” She swallowed, not liking to think of the possibility, “Nobody has ever been out there. Maybe the Calypso is on its way back, but we have no idea what they might have found out there. For all we know it could be a fault in their comms.”

“It can’t be!” Alan exclaimed, “It has to be  _ something _ !”

Scott was watching his youngest brother, leant forward with his elbows on his knees and hands braced behind his neck, clearly also afraid of what they might not find.

“It could be  _ anything _ ,” Val murmured from beside Lucy, “For all we know it could be Gaat.”

Lucy froze at the comment, eyes widening in realisation and thought. 

“Mom?” Virgil prompted, “What is it?”

She shook her head, “Your Aunt has a point. Gaat  _ did _ always have a flare for dramatics, especially when…” She trailed off, knowing that the boys knew everything now but telling them still not coming naturally. 

“When you dated?” Scott grimaced, “No offence Mom, but he has tried to kill you since then.”

Gordon snorted as he leant back in his seat, “Every bad guy has a  _ theme _ though Scott, geeze did you never watch the movies?”

Val squeezed her shoulder, offering a tight, sympathetic smile as she shook her head. Lucy leant into her, resting her head against Val’s shoulder as she sighed. Her mind was spinning, full of so many questions of what and how and why. It probably didn’t help that anything even slightly strenuous still took energy from her like water from a leaky bucket. 

She knew that not even Sally - sat directly across from her- would scold her for pushing too hard though, not when it was a question of--

_ I don’t know if anyone may receive this.  _

The shift of the hologram drew all of their attention, dragging Lucy back upright as she read the words. 

_ But I’m still out here. The ship launched. I’m in deep space. _

Lucy swallowed, her hand finding Val’s and gripping tight. 

_ Tracy Island, I could do with a lift home if you get this _ .

“I believe that this is the entire message,” Eos elaborated, “I have cross referenced it with what I could of the previous message and they seem to match.” 

Silence met her, nobody quite able to talk. Nobody sure of what there was to say. 

“Thank you.” Lucy whispered, swallowing and looking to the second hologram alongside the first, “Eos,  _ thank you _ .”

“He’s alive.” Sally croaked, “My boy’s alive.” 

Virgil was quick to move to her, wrapping his arm securely around her shoulders and holding onto her tight. As Lucy smiled across to the older woman, she found her own cheeks wet, too many emotions to properly process flooding her at once. 

“So,” Alan started, hesitant and soft, “what do we do? We’ve gotta do something, right?”

“And we will Alan,” Scott replied for her, even his voice thick with emotion, “We’ll figure something out.”

Pulling the youngest into her side, Lucy took a long breath, “Orbital alignments aren’t going to be right for years yet, plus we have no way of getting out there.”

She could feel the weight of her words as they settled on the room, everyone's shoulders falling slightly at the thought. They knew he was there, but there wasn’t anything they could do about it. 

“Eos, dear,” Sally murmured, “Do you think it might be at all possible to send a message back?”

The circle of lights lit up a soft shade of blue, her voice softer as she replied, “Oh yes, it would be quite easy. I believe that the ship Calypso is in close enough proximity to the true origin of the sign to be used as an amplifier.”

Hiram looked up suddenly, eyes wide as he looked from the hologram to Sally, to Lucy and then back again. 

“Mrs Tracy, we can use the Calypso.”

She frowned at him, tilting her head as Sally straightened, beating her to the question, “What?”

The engineer pushed his glasses up his nose before reaching out to the hologram and bringing up a new image. Lucy remembered it from months ago, weeks before her accident had even happened, the assumed coordinates of exactly where the Zero-X had gone. 

“This is where we b-believe the Zero-X is. And this,” A pause as a badge was added to the image, “is where we  _ know _ the Calypso is.”

Alan pulled away from her, “That’s not where the Calypso is meant to be.”

The shift of the great ships flight path was subtle, but Alan was space mad, hooked on anything that related to man’s exploration of the great unknown. She should have known that, out of her whole family, he would pick up on the differences. 

“We might have borrowed it, changed the flight plan,” She shrugged, “Just slightly.”

Gordon was grinning, “Ooo Mom playing espionage, I like it.”

“The Calypso is where I traced the signal back to,” Eos informed them, “I would imagine without it we would not have received the message.”

Hiram waved the AI off with his hand and a shake of his head, “What I am t-trying to say is, if we turn the Calypso back, once we get close enough to Mr Tracy’s location, a landing pod could be used to pick him up before the ship returns to Earth.”

“How long would it take?” Scott asked, eyes darting from the hologram to Hiram, “To pick him up?”

His shoulders sunk as he glanced back to Lucy, “The calculations are still in p-progress, most likely m-months.”

She shook her head at him, “It’s the best we’ve got. I’ll have to ask permission from the Calypso’s owners though.”

“I’ll arrange a meeting next week,” Scott nodded eagerly, “When we go over for you to start physio.”

It was hard not to scoff at the thought, physio hardly seemed important in the grand scheme of things. Jeff was out there, he was  _ alive _ and they had a way of contacting him. 

He’d murder her if he found out she wasn’t looking after herself. 

“You’re still going to physio.” Val told her in no uncertain terms, “When he gets back I’m not getting blamed for you not looking after yourself.”

_ When _ , She swallowed at the thought,  _ When he gets back _ . 

“Meanwhile,” Scott started as he stood, “I think you and Grandma have a message to send, perhaps from your office?”

Lucy looked to her mother-in-law, “What do you say Sal?”

She smiled as she stood, gesturing for Lucy to go first, “I say four years is plenty long enough, let’s not waste another minute.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

It was just a relief to be able to sit down and kick off her shoes, their three days in New York as busy as they could possibly be, but equally productive. The meeting with the company that owned the Calypso had been long on their first day, pushing through both lunch and dinner until persuasion had finally won and she and Scott had gotten what they had wanted. Cost, as always had been the main issue. Even though Hiram had done that calculations, sworn that the ship had more than enough reserves to sustain both the two crew on board as well as Jeff, the company had wanted it back as soon as possible. Future endeavours and projects would have to be delayed until its return they had insisted. 

Lucy would have put any number on the bank transfer if it meant they would agree. 

Physio had been the order the second morning, leaving her exhausted for the rest of the day but still determined to actually spend some quality time with her boys before the youngest four returned home for duty. Hiring out a cinema for a family evening in had been something none of them had realised they had needed, away from the looming threat of a call out, and the rest of the household unintentionally interrupting. Just her, and her five boys. 

Catching up on business had taken over much of the third day, followed by a late physio session. Between them, Scott and Hugh seemed to have a pretty good handle on things. It had surprised her just how much Scott had picked up in the weeks she had been out of it. Not that she would be surprised if he was ready to hand back control, the endless lists of reports and signatures exhausting to only think about.

“Are you sure you’re alright with me going out tonight?” the son in question asked her as he turned to the kitchen of the apartment, “If you’re struggling after physio I can--”

“No!” She exclaimed, pushing herself up from where she had flopped on the sofa to glare at him wide eyed, “You are not blowing off your date for me young man!”

He chuckled as he poured two mugs of coffee adding cream to one before crossing back to the lounge, “Alright, alright. I’ll have my phone on though, if you need anything you promise to call?”

She resisted the urge to swat at him as she accepted the coffee, “I’m stiff after physio, not old and decrepit.”

Nodding, Scott perched on the coffee table, looking down to his own mug with a shrug, “I just don’t want you to overdo it. Not when we’ve only just got you back.”

Reaching out to him, she smiled as she squeezed his arm, “I promise, I’m not going to hurt myself.”

As he had said, she was just getting back into things, she wasn’t going to let anything happen to set herself back. Not for so long as she could help it. 

“I did want to ask though,” She started, keeping hold of his arm until Scott met her eye, “Do you want me to take things back? The business, the kill codes?”

His shoulders fell as he glanced down to his mug, head tilting slightly to one side as he obviously thought about the offer. She hadn’t expected it to take much thought, Scott was a man of action, much preferring being out in the field than sat in an office somewhere filing paperwork. 

“I actually like it,” He admitted looking back up with a shrug.

Something must have shown on her face as he laughed and nodded, “I know, it’s a surprise to me too.”

“Hang on,” She stopped him, “Which  _ bit _ are we talking about here?”

Shrugging again Scott looked to the floor length window of the lounge, “Both. I mean, I know I always said I didn’t want to be part of the business when I was younger, but now… I dunno, now it’s been forced on me, it kind of feels like my calling.”

She knew there was more as he scratched the back of his head, “I was actually looking at doing a college course come new year.”

“Hang on,” She shook her head, “You’re not just saying all this to take the weight off of me, are you? Or because you think it’s expected of you? We’re past the era of business being inherited by the first born you know? The only reason it went to you was because the injury was something I could recover from.”

Frowning at her, Scott tilted his head again, “So you  _ want _ it back?”

Stumped she gaped, trying to find an answer. The business was effectively her second baby, born not long after her pregnancy with Scott had forced her from the Air Force. Of course she never would have minded one or more of the boys taking over the reigns some day, but she had let go of that hope when IR had formed and each of the boys had shown a clear preference for where their future lay. 

“I--” She started, frowning and shaking her head.

Scott sighed, looking down, “You don’t think I’m qualified enough to keep it do you?”

“No!” She exclaimed, knowing that was anything but the truth, “Scott! I just…” She took a breath, calming herself briefly and taking the second to get her thoughts in order. 

“I thought today how  _ good _ you were at it son.” She smiled, reaching to squeeze his arm again, “You’ve got that charisma that can put anyone in the palm of your hand. Maybe you don’t know everything yet, but if you’re willing to go back to college for it, then I’ll talk to the board -- heck--  _ we _ can talk to the board. Up until now the decision has been down to them who inherits the CEO title,” She held up a finger as he went to protest, “But! Only because I didn’t think any of you boys wanted the role.”

Scott frowned, “And for the time being?”

Shrugging she sipped at her coffee, “I’m appointing you as my COO, we’ll figure out as we go what we can both do and how much control we each have, deal?”

Scott smiled, his dimples deepening as he nodded, “Deal. As for IR, I’ll keep control of Alpha Team, but you can take back the general stuff.”

She thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement, “Makes sense, but can we agree to review it once I’m back in the field?”

“Agreed.” Scott chuckled, downing the last of his drink, “But, I’m afraid I have a date to get ready for, if you don’t mind?”

Smiling, she waved him off, “Go, have some fun, god knows you’ve earned it.”

Before he left he leant over her, wrapping her in an awkward one armed hug as he kissed the side of her head. Wrapping her free hand around his back, she squeezed him the best she could, still not entirely sure when her little boy got quite so big.

“Love you Mom.”

“Love you more kid.” She murmured into his shoulder, “No go, get, before you’re late.”

As he headed to the bathroom, Lucy reached for her tablet, smiling at the notification Eos had left for her. 

Their messages out to the Oort Cloud took three days to transmit, the messages they were receiving in return took five. In the week and a half since they had received the first message, four had been sent and two received. 

She wondered who the new message was meant for. 

_ Hey Luce, I’ve had a message from everyone now. Yours and Mom’s, Scott, John, and Virgil’s, Gordon and Alan’s, and Hugh, Kyrano, and Val’s. Where’s Lee though? _

Tears stung her eyes at the thought of her vanished brother, gone off somewhere alone and completely dark. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, more that she feared what he might do in anger. Kyrano had promised that he was doing all he could to find Lee, but even for the specialist there was little to go on. 

_ I can’t tell you how much it means to hear  _ you _ darling. I won’t lie, it’s good to hear anything other than my own voice. I haven’t any parts to fix my mic, so you’ll have to wait a bit longer to hear me.  _

_ What else have I missed? I don’t believe that I could possibly have caught up on everything in so few messages. Alan must be so big now. Do you remember tucking him in that night? I do. I think about it every time I go to sleep. I think about all of you.  _

_ I’ve missed you all so much my darling.  _

“Mom?” Scott frowned, pausing outside the bathroom door with only a towel around his waist, “What’s wrong?”

She didn’t trust her voice enough to say anything, instead she simply shook her head as she wiped at her cheeks. 

Scott, naturally, wasn’t so easily dissuaded, “What is it?” He frowned as he approached her, “Can I do anything?”

“Just your Dad,” She muttered, looking back to her tablet as Scott straightened. 

Realising her mistake she shook her head quickly, “He’s fine. He just sent another message to me was all.”

Smiling sadly, Scott sighed, “It still seems strange doesn’t it? He’s  _ alive _ , and he’s coming home.” 

She nodded in agreement, “Four years already is a long time Scotty.” She sighed looking up to him, “How much longer?”

Shrugging, he pursed his lips, “I guess, as long as it takes. As long as he gets home safe, that’s the main thing, right?”

He wasn’t wrong, but somehow, to her, it still seemed like torture. Like she was being teased with the one thing she wanted. The one thing she had been hoping for for so long. So close, yet still so far away. 

“This is more than we ever could have imagined,” She whispered, “A few weeks and the Calypso will have him. We’ll get to see his face!”

Scott laughed, squeezing her hand as he stood again, “What’s the betting he’ll need a shave?”

Unable to help herself, she shrugged, “I did always like the rugged look.”

As her eldest pulled a face, she laughed, swatting at his wet arm, “Go and get ready! And don’t forget to take protection, I don’t want any grandbabies until I’m fit to chase after them, you hear?”

Rolling his eyes, Scott shook his head, “Don’t worry, no chance of that yet. I promise.”

Watching him go again, she smiled to herself,  _ You have so much to catch up on Jeff. _

  
  



	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still working on this fic, I promise! Life just got too hectic and time consuming unfortunately!

The lights from the carpark across the street were enough to light the hotel room in a soft orange glow, even with the curtains closed and lights off. Not that Scott was complaining. It was nice to live the life of a nobody once in a while, pretend he wasn’t who he was and experience life as the other half lived. It was comfortable, but it wasn’t the kind of luxury his family were used to. 

There was a lot his family didn’t know about his time away.

The woman next to him for starters. 

Her eyes were wide and innocent as she looked up to him, everything he knew she wasn’t as her lips parted slightly in question, “How does a woman like me scare a man like you?”

As much as he wasn’t in the mood, he wished he had taken her up on the offer of sex. Plain and simple and so uncomplicated. Why hadn’t he stuck to what they both knew? Taken the tried and tested path that had always worked as stress relief before?

Instead they were talking and everything seemed so much more complicated than it needed to be.

“Because you understand me. Better than I think I understand myself sometimes.” He murmured, brushing her hair off of her face, the gel long since given up holding it in place. 

He liked it better without the gel, the way the strands framed her face falling just short of her pretty green eyes. 

Tia reached up, brushing his cheek with her fingertips as she raised an eyebrow at him, “It’s my job to see things, read people that could be a threat. It’s not something I can just switch off.”

It was the first responder in him that looked up as flashing blue illuminated the room, the light followed by the sound of an ambulance siren before both fell away into the darkness again. He knew he was buying himself time, a chance to think of something to say without giving her an excuse to tell him what else she saw. 

Even if a little part of him wanted to know.

Nails dug into the back of his neck, sharp and hard against his spine as she drew his attention back to her. 

“You’re here to switch off, Scott.” She whispered, “You can’t save everyone.”

He couldn’t help but snort as he looked back down to her, “Am I that obvious?”

She smiled, teeth white against the painted red of her lips, “Only to me. Everyone else just sees it as determination, stubbornness.”

Just like that she was drawing him in, her answer only serving him more questions that she knew he would have to ask. 

He wasn’t sure if he loved or hated it. 

“Not stubborn enough,” He sighed, “I didn’t save Dad or Mom, and--”

Pausing, he looked up to the ceiling above the bed and screwed his eyes shut. He pulled his arm from her shoulders to scrub at his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that had welled without permission. Swallowing hard, he took a long breath. 

“I’m scared.” He whispered on his exhale, “I’m scared I screwed up and lost them both when I didn’t have to and one day everyone else is gonna realise that.”

A hand held his cheek, smoothing across the arch of his cheekbone in light lines.

“What else could you have done?” She murmured, “Realistically?”

Opening his eyes he looked back down to her, chewing the inside of his cheek as he tilted his head slightly in thoughts. His eyes wandered to the mirror across from the bed, catching the blue of his own eyes. 

Did he really look that tired?

Was his face really that pale?

When had his hair gotten quite so long?

“I don’t know.” He admitted softly, looking back to her and knowing the answers to all of his own questions, “I’ve been up for nights on end Tia, and I… I just don’t know. I couldn’t find anything to do, but there must have been--”

“Scott.” She cut him off, thumb stilling in its motion on his cheek, “I’ve been over both accidents a thousand times, there was nothing else that could have been done. You could not have changed either outcome,” Her same hand reached up to his hair, combing back through the strands as the green of her eyes caught the blue of his, “I think you know that really.”

His arm came down from his own hair, wrapping back around her shoulders and pulling her in as close as he could get her. She shifted into him willingly, tucking her head into the corner of his neck, keeping her free hand firmly on his cheek. 

“Did I fail them?” He whispered, brain catching up with his words, “I can’t have I guess, not if there physically wasn’t anything to do.”

Tia stayed quiet, neither confirmation or denial on her lips as her thumb began to stroke its soothing circles again. 

“I just want to make them proud Tia, everyone always says that they’ll be proud anyway. It just doesn’t… I don’t feel like I’m enough sometimes though.”

“You, Scott Tracy,” She murmured, tilting her head up to him again, “Are so much more than you think you are.”

He couldn’t help but snort, no he wasn’t. He could have been so much better, so much stronger, so much that he wasn’t. 

“Stop it.” She tutted, “I can tell you’re disagreeing with me in your head.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, “How?”

Her laugh was light, soft as she pulled back and sat up, leaning over him as she watched him with bright eyes that seemed to know far too much.

“Because sometimes your thoughts are so completely obvious.” She told him, “Your family probably notice it too, but I’m the only one with guts to say anything.”

He had to smile, knowing her point was well made. He hated his family pulling him up on his internal thoughts, couldn’t help but snap at his brothers when they told him to stop with whatever he was thinking. 

Yet something about Tia meant she could get away with it. 

Something he wasn’t sure he quite understood. 

She scared him. In the way she could just read him. In the way she could clajoy his most inner thoughts out into the open, something not even his own parents had ever managed. In the way that he was willing to be quite so vulnerable in front of her. 

He didn’t have to think for long to know that there wasn’t anyone else he could be quite like that with. There was of course his brothers, but that was different. Sure, Virgil liked to poke him to make sure he was looking after himself, John too on occasion. He couldn’t tell them though, he wouldn’t burden them with his own fears and worries. 

Taking her wrist, he kissed the tattoo there, shifting the focus back on her as he had originally intended. 

“You never told me about this?” He murmured, brushing his thumb over the petals of the forget-me-not. 

“Twin sister,” She sighed, eyes focussed on the mark as she shifted against him. Instinctively, his arm around her shoulders held on tighter as his lips pressed into her hair. She didn’t need to say any more, Scott had met her mother, Haley, and her father, Dean. There had never been a sister though, not in all the years he had known her. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, “I didn’t--”

Her eyes were glazed as she shook her head, distant with the apparent memories of a woman that should have been just like her. 

“Jen.” Tia murmured, “You remember the L.A. Tsunami of Fourty-four?”

He did. It had been a matter of weeks after Alan had been born. Their parents determined to mobilise all available IR units to assist in the city where the very idea of the Thunderbirds had been born. A teenager at the time, it had felt like an attack on Mom and Dad’s newest project when a freak secondary wave had taken out the first teams to arrive on site. The whole organisation had taken it personally, Scott remembered meeting the veterans of the disaster, the first major incident IR had attended. There was a memorial every year. 

“Yeah,” He nodded, heart suddenly thundering in his chest, “You were there?”

“I was training, after school athletics. Jen had gone to meet friends on the pier.” 

He wasn’t sure if she was aware of her arms wrapping tighter around him as she sniffed.

“I don’t know where she actually was, but she survived the initial wave. She rang me, told me that IR was on the way in land, to get to higher ground. You and her would have got on great, she should have been a first responder, Rescue Scouts and all that.”

It was hard to not smile at the description. He wasn’t sure why, maybe a need to follow his father, maybe the need for adventure, had sent him into the Rescue Scouts at such an early age. With four younger brothers to keep an eye on, and trouble seeming to be a middle name for all of them, he’d gotten to utilise the skills gained enough times. 

When the news of the tsunami had broken over the holovid, it was instinct to start thinking of a plan of action. What would he have done if he had been there? 

“She said she was gonna call our parents,” Tia continued, “But the second wave must have hit before she could. I was the last person she spoke to, and IR couldn’t have saved her.”

Lifting her wrist, Scott watched as she stroked her thumb over the flowers, “That’s why I don’t talk to my parents much. They think IR failed her. Why would I want to work somewhere that couldn’t save my twin sister?”

“Part of me took this job for her. I know if she’d have still been here she would have gone to the academy, trained to be a first responder.”

Scott smiled sadly as he brushed a tear from her cheek, “First response isn’t your style, huh?”

Tia shrugged, “I didn’t know what I wanted to do for the longest time. It was Kyrano that picked me up after a bar fight a few years after all that.”

He knew the rest, had heard the story of how a drunken fight with the best of intentions had impressed the head of security enough for him to draw in the young girl. It wasn’t until she was trained, straight backed and sharp eyed, that he had first met her on their way to the annual Christmas Charity Gala with his parents. Neither had realised that her assignment to him that night had been Kyrano’s final test for the new recruit, one he had almost lead her to fail at the final hurdle with underaged drinking. 

“And here we are now.” She smiled as her eyes cleared, refocussing on him. 

The smile was too tight though, bright and fake, everything he knew she wasn’t feeling in that moment. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t save her.” Felt like the only thing to say.

“It’s shit.” Tia shrugged as she sat up, tilting her head as she turned to face him straddling his lap, “But if all that hadn’t have happened, we wouldn’t be here now.”

She was leaning in and Scott was happy to comply, resting his hands on her waist as he sat straighter to meet her. The kiss was slow, the taste of alcohol still on her breath as her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms came up, wrapping around her and pulling her into him before his lips left hers. Kissing the damp trails on her cheek, he squeezed her tight.

“I’m glad we’re here now.”


	46. Chapter 46

The morning had started as he had hoped, slow and peaceful as the sun had begun to filter around the edges of the blackout curtains. Tia was as much of an early bird as he and had been just as eager for sleepy sex followed up by breakfast in bed. Part of him didn’t want to leave, but as the sun rose higher in the sky he knew his mother would be getting ready for the next physio session, something he had no intention of missing.

Tia had been understanding, always knowing what came first. She had practically chased him out after their shower, insisting he couldn’t be late with a tease of letting slip about their night together. Even Scott had flushed red at one of her comments, mind racing at the thought of what his mother would say if she knew about the arrangement. 

Then she had distracted him though, pulling him in by his collar for one last kiss with already swollen lips that made him question again why he was leaving. She had smiled as she had opened the door, a promise made that she would call him. 

He hadn’t been able to help but sneak a glance back up the hallway as she had stood in the doorway. Even from a distance her eyes had been bright, and he knew she had been waiting for just that moment when he would look back. 

Was he really that predictable?

A brief wave from her, and he had to smile, raising his own hand in the universal gesture of ‘call me’ before he turned the corner. 

Her laugh had echoed along the hall as he stepped into the elevator.

She had called him, just moments later as he walked down the street. He had chuckled when he had seen her name on the screen, ready with some comment about how eager she was as he answered.

There hadn’t been chance for either of them to say a thing as a crack split the cacophony of early morning city noise and a rush of air sent Scott stumbling forward. His hands scraped on the tarmac as his ears rung and his vision clouded. Coughing he shifted to stand again, wondering how the air had gotten so thick so fast. It only took a moment for him to realise that it was dust, dust that felt familiar, the kind of thick gritty dust he felt on his face during rescues after earthquakes and building collapses.

Swallowing, he turned back to the building he had come from, praying that the input his brain was supplying was wrong. Maybe he couldn’t see properly because of the dust. Maybe he was looking at the wrong building. Maybe it wasn’t the hotel he had just left that had been raised to the ground. 

“No.” He found himself uttering, “No. No. No.”

It was automatic to run towards the danger, suit for business be damned. His fingers were reaching for his comm without thinking, calling for help, calling for his family. 

“Scott!” John answered immediately, “Eos has readings of an explosion in your vicinity. Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine.” Was the instinctive answer, there were people closer, more in need than him, “The hotel though, it’s gone. Someone blew up my hotel.”

“Get out of the area,” John demanded, “Thunderbird Two is launching now and the West Coast Team are on their way. I’m calling Mom to come and get you.”

He shook his head, he didn’t need to leave. He  _ couldn’t _ leave, he had to do something. 

“No,” He breathed, “I’m not leaving. I can help, I can do something.”

People were emerging from the rubble, dusty and bloodied. Bypassers caught in the blast lay in the street, cars with their windows shattered and their doors left open abandoned by their occupants in the moments immediately after the blast. 

He crouched by one woman, catching her arm as she shifted to stand, helping her to her feet. There was only the briefest nod of acknowledgement between them as he handed her to another woman fleeing the scene. 

Both of them had hair too dark and long to be  _ her _ .

“Scott!” John snapped, “You  _ have _ to get out of there! We don’t know who this is aimed at, or why it’s happened. You  _ need _ to leave right now.”

Crouching by a younger man, Scott knew what had happened before he felt for a pulse. The blood from a head wound was too much, a rock next to him too big. He would have died on impact. 

“Tia,” He said as he straightened, moving on to the next person, praying it was someone he could help, “she was in there John.”

There was only silence across the line as Scott approached a woman hovering over another man, straining to shift the rock that had his foot trapped. He didn’t even have to try as he took the other side of the rock and lifted it with her, placing it carefully to one side before helping the man to his feet. 

“Tia was in the hotel.” Scott repeated as he approached the rubble, “John, she was in there and I’m not leaving until we find her.”

His little brother's sigh was heavy across the line, “F.A.B Scott, Thunderbird Two is twenty minutes out. Mom is on her way to your position.”

It was likely that he at least acknowledged John as he began to pick through the rubble of the building, but in reality, he wasn’t sure what had actually happened next. There was a blur of activity, emergency services arriving, acknowledging who he was and what he knew. Control seemed to shift to him automatically, something he imagined he would have to thank John for later. 

Holographic plans for the hotel were drawn up, room occupancy mapped out with likely guesses of where the most people may have been. Once again, Scott found himself asking more of his younger brother, needing simulations of the blast. Anything to give him an idea of where he needed to start looking. 

John had promised to get back to him ASAP. 

As he pulled at whatever chunks of concrete he could manage, he knew that ASAP wouldn’t be soon enough. 

“Scott! Get the hell down from there!” 

It had been ingrained in him since birth to react when a family member yelled his name. He didn’t need to meet his mother’s glare to know that he had very little option other than to pay attention, it didn’t matter how much he needed to keep looking. 

What he hadn’t expected was for her to be in her IR suit, the soft blue of her sash stark against the grey of the rubble. Her hands were on her hips, eyes hard as he made his way down from the mound, the fabric of his shirt catching on his way and ripping further. 

She didn’t wait for him to greet her as he approached, instead grabbing his arm she pulled him further from the danger zone. 

“You should not be here.” She snapped, voice low in warning, “Why did you not listen to John?”

He straightened, instantly on defence, “I am  _ needed _ here. I know how to respond to something like this I--”

“ _ You _ are emotionally compromised.” She told him, glancing to the side as a pair of fire officers jogged past them, “And don’t you dare try and tell me you’re fine. Have you seen yourself?”

Both of them knew the answer to that, that since the moment the blast had happened any consideration for his own wellbeing had gone out of Scott’s window.

“You were in there with Tia,” Mom continued, squeezing his arm until it  _ hurt _ , “but she can’t be our priority Scott. We might have a no man left behind policy, but there are more people that need help than just her.”

He didn’t like it. It might not have been what he wanted to hear, but it was undoubtedly what he needed to hear. 

It didn’t make the whole thing any less frustrating. 

“If you love her Scott, you step back.”

He froze at the third word, an invisible brick hitting him square in the chest. 

Such a small word with such significant meaning. 

How had it escaped him until that very moment? 

How had he not been able to put his finger on it?

Why had Tia not said it for him?

Mom’s voice was soft as she slouched slightly, her head tilting as she sighed and reached for his cheek, “Oh Scotty.”

Looking back to her, he shook his head, “Don’t bench me. Mom  _ please _ . I can’t--”

He couldn’t just  _ sit _ and  _ wait _ . Watching whilst body after body was dragged from the rubble would be the cruelest form of torture in that moment. Being left alone with only his thoughts wasn’t somewhere he was ready to go. 

She was looking off behind him, eyes surveying the scene before she looked back to him with a heavy sigh, “Swear to me, you do everything I say. Every little thing, immediately Scott.”

A single nod was all it took. Anything to be involved, to not be forced to sit on the sidelines. Above them a low rumble and firing of familiar VTOL announced the arrival of Thunderbird Two. When Scott turned he could easily pick out the members of the West Coast Team already on site. His body itched to be there and just  _ do _ something. 

“With me.” Mom murmured, taking hold of his arm again.

Before they could move, she turned back to the rubble, eyes scanning quickly before raising her arm in a wave, “Marty! Sit-rep. Thunderbird Two.”

Scott blinked at the older man, his sandy colour hair much like Gordon’s except for the grey streaks running through it. He had liaised with Scott before when situations had crossed paths or reports from his team had passed his desk. Scott liked him, liked the no nonsense air and straight laced attitude. 

He didn’t like the concerned look he was giving him as he joined them in the walk down the street. 

“You were in there?”

Scott shook his head, “Was walking down the street when it happened. Tia Anwar, one of our security specialists was in there though.”

“John mentioned one of our own was involved.” Marty nodded glancing to Lucy, “What else do we know?”

Before them, Thunderbird Two settled in the centre of the street, just narrow enough to miss the buildings on either side. Her hatch instantly lowered allowing them to step on and be drawn into the belly of the ship.

“That’s what I need to find out Marty.” Looking to Scott she nodded towards the bathroom, “You, uniform. You’re not doing anything until you’re dressed properly.”

Not interested in arguing, he did as she commanded. The morning might have been his disaster, but he knew that the rescue was most definitely going to be Mom’s. 


	47. Chapter 47

Val hadn’t questioned Lucy when she had instructed Scott to get changed. She knew as well as any of them that the eldest wouldn’t sit on the sidelines, even if he had only narrowly escaped being under the rubble himself. It was only earlier in the week that Lucy had told her of Scott’s date whilst they were in the city, and both had taken perhaps a little too much pleasure in guessing just who it could have been he was meeting. 

It hadn’t taken much for them to ascertain Tia booking both a week's holiday and flights to LA was too convenient to be a coincidence. Both of them had seen the looks the pair had been giving each other since forever, it had undoubtedly only been a matter of time before something had come of it. 

Yet, watching Scott scrambling through the rubble, seeing the twinge of fear on his face as each person they pulled turned out to not be her. It worried her. 

“Is he really okay enough to be out there?” She asked Lucy as she perched on the bonnet of a car next to her. 

Following Val’s line of sight, Lucy shrugged as she sipped her rehydration drink, “I don’t know, but I think he’d be worse if I benched him.”

Val knew the feeling, and she knew Lucy did too. Both had been in the situation, desperate to pull someone else, someone they  _ loved _ from the rubble, water, or ice. It never got easier either, but instead, harder with the fear that each time could be the one where their luck ran out. 

“Does it ever concern you the boys are getting in relationships with those in their immediate circle?” 

It perhaps wasn’t a conversation for the field, but they were both on their fourth hour, both past ready for a break as the sun climbed high in the sky.

Lucy snorted as she screwed the lid onto her bottle, “Erm, Val? You, Lee, me, and Jeff? We  _ were _ the circle.” 

Val knew, how could she miss the gaping hole in both her and Lucy's lives? 

“Yeah and look how that turned out.”

Lucy’s frown was deep as she turned back to her, “How do you mean?”

“Lee and Jeff are both gone, Luce.” She snapped, “And look at us! Left to pick up the pieces of it all, and left without half of the things we wanted from life. If I had kids to worry about, I wouldn’t be letting them fall in love with people that are going to inevitably rip their hearts out.”

Lucy shook her head at her, gaping as she glanced over to the rubble and then back to Val, “You’re getting into this with me  _ now _ ?” 

She didn’t need her best friend to gesture out to the scene to know that it really wasn’t the time. Scott had fallen hard and sudden though, his mind so clearly occupied by one person only despite all the others he was helping. 

It was a matter of time before his heart was ripped from his chest, and she knew the fall out would be ugly.

“What’s going to happen Lucy?” She murmured, eyes catching the man in question as he waved to Virgil for help shifting some metal, “If we don’t find Tia, what do you think Scott will do?”

The shake of Lucy’s head wasn’t reassuring. Val knew that she hadn’t and wouldn’t think about it, not until it became a necessity. 

“We’ll worry about that  _ if _ it happens Val. Right now I’m more worried about doing our job.”

She was ready to argue more, to disagree that her boys should have been her priority. As a mother was it not her job in life to keep them safe and happy?

Before she could say more though, Lucy had hopped off of the car and was headed back to the rubble, the limp in her leg more obvious than it had been earlier. 

***

Virgil wasn’t sure what sort of conversation Aunt Val and Mom had had over by the wrecked Sedan but it was clear that whatever it was had set Mom off. Her face had been like thunder all afternoon, her commands short and sharp. Even Scott had looked hesitant in going over to her. 

Being a peace keeper though, Virgil had fully intended on pulling her to a side and asking what was wrong. Scott was apparently already worried enough about Tia without Mom adding to the volatile mix. One person after another seemed to need his exosuit though, requests he couldn’t turn down when there were still so many to find. 

Finally he had been able to make a break for it, headed towards the street and where Mom was leaning heavily on a bollard. Something faint in his ear distracted him though, made him pause and glance over the scene behind him. 

Dull and low pitched. Solid. Almost rhythmic in its beat but not quite. 

“Thunderbird Five,” He started, “How accurate a location can you get me on any life signs?”

“Not accurate enough Virgil,” John responded, “I can count ten in the area aside from rescue personnel, but I can’t tell you where to start looking.”

“Put it on your list of things for Brains.” Virgil murmured as he turned again, ears straining, “There’s something just--”

A scream cut him off, muted by the rubble no doubt between him and whomever it was needed digging out. It was definitely there though, clear and guttural and desperate over the thumping he could hear. 

“I need dogs!” He yelled at the handlers higher up the rubble, “I can hear something.”

A yellow lab was quickly sent to him, its handler following close behind as it sniffed in the rubble. Virgil straightened as the dog vanished into a gap too small for any person to follow, a sharp bark followed as the dog returned, sitting expectantly by the hole. 

“She says there’s someone there.” The handler nodded, throwing a ball to the dog.

Virgil didn’t need to hear any more as he scanned the area, assessing which lumps of rock were the safest to move without others collapsing in on it. A tap on his helmet sent the scan to Thunderbird Five for further analysis, an extra assessment on what to move next. As he worked more hands joined him, supportive foam filling in the obvious gaps that were at risk of collapsing as he worked. 

“Can you hear me?” he called as he set down a particularly large segment of concrete, “Hello?”

A spluttering cough, followed by a wet panicked gasp, “Virgil? Is that you?”

If they hadn't known she was there, he wouldn’t have been able to place the voice. It was only through knowing Scott was searching the rubble desperately for one woman in particular that let Virgil match the name to the person that replied. 

“Tia? You okay?”

“No.” She moaned, “I’m hurt. Bad.”

“Keep talking to us,” He instructed, “We’re working our way down to you as fast as we can.”

A tap of his baldric opened a private line, “Mom, I’ve got Tia.”

He froze as rocks began to tumble, bracing himself in place to keep the hole that was there as open as possible as others moved around him to shore up the walls.

“Alive?”

“Hurt.” He murmured, “I haven’t reached her to make an assessment yet, but she’s talking.”

“We don’t tell Scott until we know her condition.” Mom confirmed, “I’ll be over to you once you’ve reached her.”

“F.A.B.” He sighed, waiting for the go ahead to keep digging. 

“Scott?” Tia coughed, something apparently irritating her chest Virgil guessed, “Did he get out?”

He didn’t know the security woman well, only good enough to greet her in passing. Then there was the whole apparent relationship she had with his big brother. Quite what was going on there he didn’t know. It seemed new and fragile, from what Scott had said at least. 

Virgil had never seen his brother so dazed. 

“Scott’s fine,” He assured her, “Helping out somewhere around.”

In all his years of rescuing, he wasn’t sure he had ever heard such a huge sigh of relief. 

“Keep talking Tia,” He prompted, his heads-up-display telling him he wasn’t far off, “I’m almost at your air pocket.”

Her cough concerned him, it’s wet gurgle a sound he had heard before and he knew never meant anything good. 

“He left his cufflinks,”

Virgil was grateful for the microphone in his helmet and its ability to pick up and filter noises others would miss. Tia’s voice had softened, to a sort of sleepy half awake tone usually reserved for late night conversations and pillow talk. 

He was also grateful for not having to hide the surprise on his face at her comment. 

Scott  _ never _ forgot his cufflinks. They had been a gift from Dad on his eighteenth birthday, they were sacred to his older brother. 

How distracted must he have been to forget them, Virgil wondered. 

“I was bringing them,” Tia continued, “I was calling him when it happened. I think. It’s all fuzzy.”

“You just focus on staying awake Tia.” He told her, pulling his hand out of the exo suit and reaching through a hole in hope, “Can you see me?”

He could guess it wasn’t his hand she was seeing, but rather the bright green light of the glow sticks he had passed through. 

“Yeah.” She murmured, “You’re where my legs should be.”

He froze at her comment, “ _ Should _ be?”

Her pause was brief but full of meaning, “I stopped feeling my feet about twenty minutes ago.”

A dozen curses filled his mind as he ran through options, picking away the rocks that he could by hand and passing them up the line. He murmured a low message to the first person there, he was going to need more help to get her out. 

“That’s bad, right?” Tia guessed when he didn’t respond, “It can’t mean anything  _ good _ .”

He cleared his throat as he returned his focus to her, “Do you think there’s room for me to fit in there with you?”

She snorted, a soft laugh followed by a groan of pain, “Yeah. Elevator said max occupancy was twenty. Not sure you’d fit that many in though.”

“‘Kay,” He nodded, “I’m coming through now, yell if you think I’m gonna land on top of you.”

Groaning, Tia sighed again, “Please don’t make me laugh, it hurts.”

As he slid down into the space, Virgil smiled to her, hoping it would be of some form of reassurance no matter how small. Even in the soft glow of his light he could see just how pale she was, the dust streaked across her face marred by thin lines tracking down her cheeks. 

“Let’s get a scan done, then we can get you out of here.”

Not that he expected the scan to show anything positive. Not with half a building on top of her. Not with how unwell she looked. 

Glancing back the way he had come, it was all he could do to hide his grimace and hope that fate might just fall their way. 


End file.
